


The Special Gift

by owlcatcher



Series: The Gifted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Hung Shota, Large Cock, M/M, MILFs, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Precum, Single Parents, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlcatcher/pseuds/owlcatcher
Summary: A single mom deals with the challenges of having a gifted son. While trying to keep her sanity around him, he turns out to be much more than a little, bright boy.
Series: The Gifted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704370
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	1. The Special Gift

"Mom, are you sleeping..?!??" a high voice in the distance asked.

"Mooom?"

Andrea woke up abruptly. A short gasp and 2 seconds later she was back in the real world and found herself resting on the sun lounger in her garden, 10 feet away from the pool, below a sunscreen that was no longer perfectly aligned.Part of her legs were exposed to the blistering sun. Right next to her was David, her son leaning into her face and showing one of his trademark iresistable boyish smiles.

"Oh. You WERE sleeping!", he giggled.  
"I am just going into the pool and do some diving, ok?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, dear", Andrea answered, still a bit groggy from the lazy afternoon nap. She turned around, found her sunglasses on the ground to her left and put them on again.

"Before you go, can you move the sunscreen a bit? Mom is gonna get a burn, Sweetie!"  
"OK", he returned and began to play around with controls for the sun screen sail. After a while the burning sensation on Andrea's legs began to diminish and she was all in the shade again.She sighed. "Thanks, Sweetheart. Now go and don't drink all the water", she snickered.

"I won't", David chirped and went over to the pool.

Through the sunglasses her gaze fell upon David who was taking the steps down to into pool gracefully. As his slender, 9 year old body slowly descended into the cool water. Andrea could not help but admire the beauty of her child. Indeed, a Renaissance sculpturer could have used the likeness of the boy to create a masterpiece, she thought in moments like these. It started with the lush blond hair, bleached by the summer sun that fell softly over his forehead and ears. He had beautiful, emerald green eyes, a small, somewhat pointy nose, full lips and a well formed chin - which gave his face some feline qualities. He possessed a high pitched, clear boyish voice that rarely was able to annoy, but intrigued and invited to engage with him. And when it came to the matter between his ears, there was nothing to worry about. David seemed exceptionally bright and did well in school without much extra time needed for learning or homework.His shoulders and torso where slim but well defined, below his flat chest was a slight hint of a six-pack present, the kind of musculature young boys possess at times when they are fit without excessive sports activity. The lower end of is torso was in a perfect V shape, and below the azure blue of his bathsuit began. 

The suit seemed to be the hardest worker around the neighborhood on this lazy Sunday - The fabric was stretched and barely covered David's pubic area. The front was pushed down at least an inch towards the ground struggling with the weight and volume of the "special gift" it tried to contain. Andrea watched silently while Davids long, slender legs first, then the rest of his body step by step submerged into the pool's refreshing water.

"Mom, it's soo cold", he protested weakly knowing very well that his mother could not do anything about it. He continued squirming for a little while before he finally settled and began to commence his diving practice. 

. . . 

She leaned back and sighed. This was the name Andrea gave it - "The Special Gift". And it was one of the reasons for a growing turmoil in her head. Since David's birth the ambient, unsettling feeling in the back of her head had been steadily growing: It was the fear that she might be having too much interest in her son. And this thought frightened her to a large degree. But then again it did not frighten her as much as the idea that acting out on these urges would bring her great pleasure some day. There was barely a night during the last year where she would fall asleep without pondering on her state of mind and sanity with regards to her son. But there was something else she noticed. And this was David's attitude towards her.

He was an agreeable child, a fast learner and somebody who picked cues t an instant. He spoke fluently at 3, learned to read and write at 5. And sometimes when Andrea conversed with him she found it hard to believe she talked to young child. During the last year however he became even more precocious and self aware. It was evident to her that he started to appear a bit ... flirtatious at times? He was not shy around her that was obvious. And sometimes, when he was walking around the house naked, seemingly unaware of his missing clothing, she could not help feeling it coming across as intended. And more often than not she could not help fantasizing about her son in a very inappropriate fashion.

And while 9 year old boys skinny dipping around the house would not be a big deal, when it came to David, it was a completely different story. After he was born, Andrea feared that her son had a genital deformity of the cruelest kind. The newborn baby had a banana thick 5 inch long penis and two egg sized testicles. She was worried to death and during his first year she went to 3 different doctors who - after a while - came all to the same conclusion. The boy was healthy but just happened to be very well equipped. "He will probably grow out of it" was the professional consensus on this matter after an oddyssee spanning several months and a financial setback of thousands of dollars - all while she was finishing her law degree and tried to pass the bar. With her fears withered and confidence regained she began adore the special gift bestowed to David and her. There were plenty of challenges during the  
following years, many of them concerning proper clothing for her son and his special condition. So Andrea learned to operate a sewing machine and created  
special underwear and other clothes for her boy. At three years he had grown to 6 inches limp and topped 8,5 inches while being erect. The last time she measured him was when David was 7 years old. His massive limp member went into the books with 7 inches. So much for the growing out of it theory. She had no idea what the dimensions these days ere exactly, but one thing was certain.The boy had not stopped growing. The bathing suit he wore today was a sure sign that another round of custom made underwear would soon be needed.

Andrea forgot to count the nights during the last months where she tried to sleep but could feel the lingering deep inside her - her body heated like from a fever, the nipples  
on her well formed breasts painfully erect, her breaths being short and fast, grasped by a lustful thirst. A thirst she eventually managed to quench with a thick 10 inch vibrator. But when she finally reached a climax it was no imaginary hero who brought her the ultimate pleasure, but the image of her son between her legs, his green emerald eyes piercing into her deplorable, pleasure-bound soul, pounding her into oblivion and whimpering a nearly inaudible "Yes, Mommy" while she fantasized being filled with  
his potent seed.Later she would lay awake for hours and bathing in her sweat and self pity. Her thoughts circling around the same questions "What if something like this could really happen? Would I let it happen or would i MAKE it happen? And what would happen if it happens?"

. . . 

For a little while Andrea rested on her sun lounger, watching David wrecking havoc in the pool, salvaging all the toys he had thrown in there earlier to its 8 feet deep  
bottom. 'He seems to dive quite fine', she thought, assuring herself that it would be safe to leave him alone there. She felt like she had enough sun for today. Andrea got up, grabbed her towel and left the shade of the sun screen. Her gaze went upwards where she found a relentless sun, a steel blue sky and no signs of any clouds whatsoever.  
"Sweetie, i am going inside", she announced to her son, "Please bring all your toys back into the house when you're finished and then take a shower, OK?".

"OK, Mom", David replied shortly, inventorizing his toys at the pool's edge. Andrea turned around and walked back to the house. 

A while later, Andrea was in the kitchen where she brewed a coffee. She decided to stay in her bikini for the next hours. Although the inside was considerably more comfortable compared to the hot July sun in the garden, it was still warm enough for her to stay in her skimpy bikini. She heard David come back shortly after and he went straight into his room upstairs. Andrea took her coffee mug to the living room desk and unlocked her laptop. She knew it was probably a bad idea to open her work mailbox on a Sunday, but could not help it. A few minutes later while browsing through some work mails she was suddenly interrupted.

"Mom?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Andrea was amazed how David was able to sneak up to her at times without making any noise. Once again she did not hear him approaching. She turned her office chair around and saw her son standing there, his hair all scraggy from a fight with a towel, probably the same towel that was now draped around his slim waist.

"Yes, Dear?", she answered, taking a sip from her coffee.

" I think I have a problem. I might need new undies", he said in a matter-of-factly voice. Andrea's heart rate accelerated a bit. She felt blood rush into her cheeks and got up.

"Just a minute, dear, the coffee is a bit strong, let me get some water. Stay here!", she commanded, went back to the kitchen and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge. She opened it, took a large gulp, prayed for composure and returned to the scene. 

"OK. How come?" she asked in the most innocuous way she could muster given the chain of events she was expecting to happen in the minutes to come.

"Um, see for yourself", David replied sheepishly and dropped the towel in a slightly dramatic fashion.

Andrea could not help but staring. There he was, naked with the exception of a pair of his underpants, that seemed insufficient by any conceivable metric. The front was dragged down so much that the fat base of his cock was clearly visible. To both sides parts of his oversized testicles were out in the air. Through the strained fabric she could see the outline of a huge, heavy cock pointing downward, meeting the bottom end of the generous pouch she sewed barely a year ago, being forced into a curve. From the looks of it she could not determine where the head of his cock was resting. 

"OK, show me your profile, sweetie", she finally managed to squeeze out in a somewhat professional manner. David turned 90 degrees. Andrea could not help but adore his profile for a little while. The long, boyish legs, the cute bubble but, his slim chest. Then her gaze fell back to the business at hand. Indeed, the underpants ran out of fabric, she could clearly see the space between the pouches seams and his smooth legs. A space that was now filled with what seemed to be a quarter of uncovered, massive and smooth boy balls. From this angle it appeared that his cock was forced to point between the boy's legs by the confines of the garment. It was a mess. 

"OK, you can turn back", she ordered him with a raspy voice. She took a deep breath. Her son mustered her, waiting for a verdict.

"Yes, Sweetheart it seems that you have grown out of it a little. We have to make new ones. I guess."

"OK.", David nodded.

"Is it only this pair of underpants or ..."?

"All of them", he replied instantly.

"Well then, this means mommy needs to get to work on them pronto. ", Andrea announced lightly. "Thanks for letting me know, Sweetheart", she tried to resolve the topic hastily.

"OK", David hesitated a bit "Aren't you going to measure it all?" he asked in what seemed to be in a sincere manner.

"Sweetheart, i think this would not be necessary", she tried to persuade him.

"But Mom, it it not embarassing to me, i know it helps", he insisted. 

Andrea again could feel her cheeks flushing. "David, it will be fine without it, OK?" she finally managed to utter.

David folded his arms and looked serious. "No Mom, please!" A few seconds passed.

Andrea looked at her son, a bit tormented but at the same time eerily fascinated. He mustered her carefully, displayed a sly smile, lunged forward a a step and demanded in an assertive, still playful manner "Measure it!"

Andrea was struck. Her thoughts raced 'I swore to never to this again. What is on this boy's mind? Does he test me?' After a few moments something interesting happened: The reasonable and rational part of her mind, the one that protested this farce went dead silent. She knew she would cross the Rubicon on this one.

"OKOK, big boy, let's measure you", she retorted with a bit of defeat in her voice.David did not answer but with a boyish, innocent smile. 

'What the fuck, why am i doing this again? I am going straight to hell and then some!' At the same moment she felt remorse that she just was not able to say "No" when it seemed to be the only appropriate answer.

With a bit of a shaky hand she reached for the top drawer in her desk and searched for the flexible measuring tape she kept there for her sewing evenings. Meanwhile David dropped the laughable, insufficient underpants slowly, much slower than needed she figured. "My god, my son is such a showoff", she noted.

And on this occasion the showoff resulted in a visual payoff. For the first time in 2 years she pointed her eyes on David's gift up close and personal. She saw, that his cock head was indeed squeezed between his legs. Now with the constraints of the garments gone he let it hang in all its precocious, mindboggeling glory. f she ever had seen such an equipment on a fully grown man, Andrea would have considered him a freak by any standards. But it was her 9 year old son, smooth, without pubic hair, slim and a bit over 4 foot tall in front of her. She took her time to cherish the view of the long, pinkish shaft that seemed to hang close to his knees, and the avocado sized balls between his slender legs. What a sight!

Andrea's heart was racing. 

She cleared her throat."OK, let's start", she announced and tried to sound calm and professional. 'No big deal', she thought, 'Moms all over the world measure their 9 year old sons freak endowments all the time, right?'

She held the measuring tape with her thumb on his pelvic bone, just above the root of his member. The tape unrolled and the end of the tip of his completely limp penis was right at the 8 inch mark. 

"Length is 8 inches", she said in a monotone voice. "That's huuge Mommy, isn't it?", David asked innocently. Andrea knew that he knew that it was HUUUGE. But it seemed, it was all part of the game he wanted to play today. "Yes, it is, very much so!", she assured him with a hint of motherly pride in her voice.

Next, she wrapped around the tape around his base. "5.5 inches around the base", she announced and David nodded affirmative.

She went down to the plump head of his penis and repeated the procedure "And 7 inches around at the head" she finally said.

"That's mighty thick, don't you think Mommy?", he once again asked. "You can be sure about that", she replied, making sure she was playing along.

"Sweetie can you please hold it for a while? I want to measure the balls.", she asked him pointing at the hanging monster in a casual way as if this request was the most common interaction between a mother and a son conceivable.

"Of course, mommy", he chirped, grabbed his shaft in the middle and lifted it up. While he held his cock like a toy snake in the air, Andrea noticed that his fingers were not able to encompass the thickness of his limp shaft completely. She did not dare to think about how it would look like with an erection.

She proceeded and started to engulf the volume of his oversized boy balls with the flexible tape at the thickest point. "WOW", she gasped. "Your balls circumference is at 13 inches", 

"Yes, i guess that's why they always seem to be in the way", David responded. This must be the reason", Andrea hurried to agree. 

She got up from her office chair over to the block of post-it notes on her desk, ripped one from it, grabbed a pencil and began writing down the measurements, still with a shaky hand.

"Erm, Mom, don't you want to measure it har....", David began to ask, but Andrea knew what was coming beforehand. "Not needed, David", his mother replied. This time finally with some authority.

"I am quite able to conclude what the missing numbers will be, OK?. There is no need to prove the point any further." she closed

"OK, Mom", he finally gave in, let go of his penis cautiously and sunk his head a bit. While she was still writing, he asked her again.

Mom?"

"Yes, David!", she answered, sounding just a bit irritated.

"Do you think I will ever find a girlfriend or a wife?". He suddenly appeared completely serious, All playfulness and teasing of the last minutes was gone. Andrea was puzzled. She put down the pencil, fell back into her office chair and studied his face carefully. She searched for signs of acting or fakery but could not find any.

"Sweetie", She took a deep breath. "why shouldn't you find a girlfriend? First, don't you think it's still a few years down the road before we start to worry about this?"

David shrugged.

"But when the time has come, of course you'll find some. You'll grow up, you'll end up a bright, well rounded young man and i am sure you'll be with a girlfriend, as do most young men do sooner or later.", she tried to cheer him up.

"Yes but who would want me when they see i am such a huge freak", he responded seemingly desperate. This statement seemed a bit off. David knew from early age on that he was out of the ordinary. And it never seemed to bother him. He had lots of friends and Andrea assumed that boys do what boys gonna do when they play and have sleepovers. Not once did he or somebody else complain about teasing. Was it genuine concern or just some farming for sympathy? The jury was still out on it. She decided to be wholesome.

"David, come here!". He approached her, she put her hands on his shoulders and continued to speak softly.

"Two people rarely share their live and a house together because of their bodies. And they should not do it because of money or fame. Because these kinds of relations age like milk. It's something in their souls that resonates when they get to know each other. And despite their bodies changing and growing older and the highs and lows they have to endure, leave their marks over the years - when they see themselves as being the two parts of a meaningful ... something", she paused for a moment.

".... Then this makes living with the other at first endurable, later a common thing, and if everything goes well in the end, makes NOT living with the other, unbearable."

"So no need to worry, OK?", she finished. Finally a smile appeared back on his face and he nodded.

"And when it comes to the tool-set over there", she pointed casually at his lower body, "You will be careful with her and you two will end up just fine. And this should be the end of that if you ask me."

David seemed to regain some composure. Just a minute ago he appeared fragile and vulnerable, but now she could see the thoughts flickering through his head.

"Mom, why don't you have a boyfriend again? You are successful, smart, beautiful and ... rich. Shouldn't this be like a Grand Slam?", he asked, aimed at being equally cheeky and sincere with his question. 

Andrea smirked, She was asked this so many times by her son now. And of course there was no single sufficient answer to it. 

"You know why, David. a) You mum works too much and b) does not look actively or in a serious way for a friend, c) beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and no comment on the rich part from my side...", And if I would find one, you should have a say as well. This would be fair i guess. Especially if he would live here with us."

"So, I better don't hold my breath!", he giggled.

Andrea smiled.

"You better don't or you'll get blue in the face and drop dead on the spot.". She was happy that they got around this topic mostly unscathed. 

"OK", she announced in a deep, official sounding voice

"The court passes the following verdict. David's motion and plea for new undergarments is granted. His mother and caretaker Andrea McIntyre is hereby ordered to provide for the aforementioned undergarments A.S.A.P The case is closed".

David laughed. "Yes, thanks mom. I love you". He approached her, hugged her fondly and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. It's all well, Sweetie. And now you're better cover that baby elephant down there, get dressed again and do whatever you please. I got some work to do. You heard the verdict." 

"Will do", he answered quickly, grabbed his towel from the ground and stormed naked towards the stairs to get to his room. 

Andrea exhaled and shook her head. Jesus F. Christ, what the fuck am I doing here' she thought. The last minutes went by like a surreal dream. One thing was sure: David somehow persuaded her to do it. She really did not want to. Every loving and caring mother would have denied his outlandish request, this little boy's prank. And she prided herself as being one. And yet it happened. But Andrea felt some relief that she stopped this farce half way. The image of him wanking his cock in front of her to make it hard would have broken her resistance completely. 

'Why am I so weak, What is wrong with me?', she wondered. "Maybe I should go to therapy. Hello, my name is Andrea McIntyre, i am a single mom, i am 30 years old and partner at McIntyre and Kenzie. When I am not working as a business attorney I like to measure the massive cock of my 9 year old son and later fantasize about him fucking me with it. How's that for a therapy challenge?" 

She allowed herself a desperate laugh.

While battling with her thoughts she casually glanced at the parquet floor close to the office chair. Andrea spotted a transparent drop of liquid there, maybe the size of a pea. 'Did he not towel himself properly?', she wondered, 'What is this?' She kneeled down and scooped up the drop with her index finger. It was no water - the drop was sticky and clear. Between her thumb and index finger the substance formed a goo-like string. Her nose could not pick up any distinct smell from it. Then, against all common sense she licked it up.

The taste was a bit musky, lightly bitter and sweet at the same time. One second later the revelation hit her with force. "Congratulation, Andrea. You just swallowed your own son's precum!!". "What a day", she moaned and suddenly felt weak and dizzy. She hurried up into the master bedroom, closed the door, jumped onto the bed, then put the covers over her head and waited for a minute. She started to cry and laugh at the same moment.

A couple of minutes passed and she regained her composure. Not long after and she felt nearly like herself again.

'Gotta get up again and start sewing', she thought to herself.  
"But first..."  
Andrea's hand reached out to the nightstand to her left, opened the bottom drawer and found her vibrator there.  
"... Let's cool off a bit", she whispered.


	2. Recollection efforts / Practicing moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive back 10 years ago to look for clues regarding the circumstances of Andrea's pregnancy and return to the present where David pleases his friend Pedro with his gift during a sleepover.

Part I: Recollection efforts

10 years ago:

Jason McIntyre exhaled and leaned back. For a split second he mindlessly stared up to the ornate details of the office ceiling, then his eyes returned to the mess that was his office desk. To his right two large monitors, blackened by the screensaver, were mounted on top of each other. Below them a worn out, black computer keyboard rested. Further left a careful observer would spot a Newton pendulum and a tiny bonsai tree to the edge, which had survived his owner's incompetence seemingly  
unencumbered for many years now. The left side of the mahagony furniture was covered with stacks of client's folders. Between and beside them Jason had glued yellow  
post-it strips with red inked remarks, ripped up fax machine pages and printed emails. In a nutshell, the whole workplace had a chaotic touch to it. The only exception was the desk's center. 

Here it was were he decided to rest his hands and started to think about what to say next.

This occasion was indeed a rare one. By no means was he a man shy or unable to articulate his thoughts. But today, it was not his legal expertise that was asked of him, no rare case law find that could give a client the edge in a trial motion, no sneaky word play, no bluff and no deal. The catalyst for his predicament was right vis-a-vis. His daughter Andrea, more crouching than sitting in the big client's chair, dressed in bluejeans, worn sneakers and her university's 2 sizes too large hoodie. Her face looked red and swollen from the tears she shed just moments ago.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" he finally managed to ask.

"J..Just like that. I really don't know how or exactly when..", Andrea stammered with a raspy voice.

Jason shook his head, a surge of irritation flared up in his head.

Darling, I am sorry. I know I am not an expert on this matter, but if I remember correctly, getting pregnant requires some kind not so easy to forget interaction, or am I wrong here?", he inquired with some irony in his voice.

Andrea flipped.  
"That's the fucking problem, dad. I don't have a boyfriend, and YOU would surely know if I had one, I didn't mess around with guys for god knows how long. I am sure my bookkeeping on that account is fucking top notch." she snapped back.

"Oh, I forgot. I am on the pill for years now. Maybe you want to eat that snarky comment!!"  
After her sudden outburst Andrea fell back into the chair. 

Jason scratched his head.

"OK, I am sorry, Andrea. That was stupid of me." he apologized.  
"It's just.... ", he paused and shook his head. "I mean, you say there was nothing AND you're on the pill. I am just a guy on the outside looking in and it does not add up, not by long shot". 

She slowly nodded, looked up again and snorted into a hanky.  
"Yes. I am on the inside and it's the same thing, here. Nothing adds up and I could lose my mind over it. Pregnant...". Andrea shook her head again.

He got up.  
"Which doctor did you see?", he requested, "I would feel better, if I get confirmation from Dr. Blumenthal..."  
"Dad, what for?", she interrupted him. "To make sure i am not half pregnant?". 

Her father sighed. 

"Yeah, you're probably right", he looked defeated, "Let's move on. I am here to help, you know that."  
He glanced at his daughter waiting for any indication of acknowledgement. She finally nodded slowly.

"First things first, Andrea. I need to ask you. Have you thought about ... keeping or not keeping it? I figure you have some weeks left to decide. And let me assure you, your mother and I will support you either way.", he started.

"I just got the results. I am a mess. Right now i feel like I really want it, and I cannot even tell you why. How can this be?", she asked Jason saw his daughther's eyes swell again. 

"Hey..." , he walked over to the chair, kneeld down beside her.

"Your mother and I and every other person on the planet might have an opinion here, but we do not have authority! YOU on the other hand have it. If you decide to keep it, we will find a way to get you through with it and i mean all of it: the baby, the finals and the bar exam."

"Make no mistake", Jason continued, "It will be though sledding for you if you go all in. But if you decide NOT to keep it for whatever reason, I personally make sure that it never happened and we keep it between you and me. I will never question this decision, period.", he closed. 

She leaned forward and hugged her dad. "Thank you, dad.", sounding somewhat relieved. They held their hug for a few moments, then Jason got back up and tried to muster some kind of strategy.

"OK, let us assume the pill somehow failed. We strike it from our consideration for now. But there is the elephant in the room: There must have been an event, How many weeks is it..?" he asked Andrea

"I am in week 5", she answered

".. OK, let's say 6 or 7 weeks ago where IT happened. I take it you have tickled your brain already. Anything that even remotely qualifies here?", he asked in an unassertive way. 

"The only thing i can muster was the frat party at the Kappa Omega dorm in April - for spring break, a big deal. I was invited and went there with Karen and Juanita, but I really cannot remember everything that happened there." she continued.

"I take it as a lead", he felt a little surge of energy, "You cannot remember everything. You went there with you mates. How did you come back?"

"I asked them and both said, they went back before me. They heard me returning to our flat early in the morning."

"Alone and all by yourself?", he raised his eyebrows, "could be important".

Andrea sighed.  
"Juanita was still awake. She was sure it was just me. No talk, one set of footsteps, she heard nobody leaving. You know the paper-thin the walls are in the flat. Anybody leaving would be heard using the stairs.", she explained.

"OK, i see you already did some homework", he remarked absent minded. He thought for a few seconds.

She added:  
"When i woke up I had a terrible headache, but there was no sign in my room that there was anybody else."

"How do you know?", her father asked

"I managed to throw all my clothes in the laundry bin, even fetched new ones from the cabinet. I would not do this if i was hammered or passed out. And Mister X would not have done this either."

Andrea paused for a second

"Finally, It did not smell like it... you know what i mean and my body felt .. normal There was no soreness, no pain, no signs of ... sex."

"I get what you mean", he replied quickly. "You woke up with a terrible headache and could not remember much from the night before?"

"I remember maybe the first two hours there.", she answered

"Man, what if you got a drink spiked and they took advantage of you there?". Her father seemed angry

"There is some shit out there, that does exactly that. Memory loss and headaches in the morning". he continued

"Could be, Dad. But i am not sure I would be able to return home after i get rapedrugged, don't you think?", she replied dismissively

"No, they could have spiked your drink there. Somebody raped you on the premises, one of them drove back with you, to your flat. He checked that your mates were in their rooms, sneaked out later. Damn, we need to know who was there and who can remember you at this party, don't you think?"

Andrea nodded affirmatively. She went into the front pocket of her hoodie and took her IPhone3 out.  
"It's been over 6 weeks ago, but the party was organized by a Whatsapp group", she said

"What's that?", her father asked puzzled.

It's the coolest thing on earth, Dad", Andrea teased her tech challenged father a bit.  
An app where people can chat with each other, exchange pictures and they can form groups - you know, chat rooms - to organize  
and talk to a group of people at once. Cool stuff."

She opened the app and showed Jason her phone.

"The people of the K.O. dorm Whatsapp group invited quite a number of girls weeks prior to the party. And the group is still active. We can get some real leads on who was there.", Andrea explained.

"That's actually a great idea, dear", he father responded, finally feeling some kind of relief  
"How about you contact these people under some pretense and we find out who can remember you, who saw you with whom and what happened that night. Maybe we get some pieces of this puzzle reconstructed."

Finally Andrea smiled for the first time today.  
"Let's do this!"

...

Over the course of the next days Andrea casually revived her Whatsapp communications with the Kappa Omega group members. Whenever time permitted, she exchanged niceties and small talk with them, tried to bring back the topic of the spring break party in their dorm, read about the real and alleged follies that happened there, was presented with the usual college kid tidbits and stories. After she grew more comfortable she gave the impression of wanting to hook up again with one of the party goers she met there, digging for leads. 

When it came to her deeds during that night however, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People allegedly saw her drinking Mojitos, dancing and exchanging niceties with some of the guys. She was supposedly spotted going baretits at the buffet and hitting a bong at rooftop of the dorm building. A few days passed and she was sent links pointing to photo galleries of the party.

Andrea took her time. The pictures it seemed, were the only trustworthy witnesses of the fateful night that changed her life so profoundly. She studied every photo in full-screen mode and prayed for any kind feedback from her blackholed brain. There were familiar faces and rooms she recognized at times. She could remember  
the barkeeper and the buffet, the nacho stadium, the oversized shot glasses with burning B52s in them. She nodded at the pictures of the makeshift dance floor and remembered the booming bass that tickled her chest, and not being able to understand a single spoken word. But all these fragments did not form a coherent chain of events. Considering the number of pictures in all those galleries, she was surprised to find herself rarely in any of them - mostly in the hazy background -  
blurred and barely recognizable. 

Andrea sighed.  
'How could so many pictures show so little of importance?' she wondered. 

Finally she clicked on the last gallery link. It was just two pictures. Both were the same image, shot a few seconds apart. Andrea's heart skipped a beat. She looked at herself:  
She was shot leaning against a white wall, dressed in a skimpy black top, with half of her firm breasts showing. Andrea's hair looked wild and was laced with some kind of confetti, her eyes appeared wide and the pupils delated. She beamed an uninhibited smile at the photographer - her right hand was raised for a victory sign. To her left, leaning into her was a tall, blonde young man. The mop of his ruffled hair fell onto the forehead and over his ears, He too smiled brightly into the lens, showing rows of perfect white teeth. His shirt was half open, exposing a wiry, athletic upper body. He wore a thin golden necklace that reached down to his chest. His left hand was held up for a victory sign of his own. 

Andrea stared into the stranger's face, fascinated by his shining green eyes, begging for a memory to reappear, for a fragment of recollection. 

But there was nothing.

. . . 

Part II: Practicing moves

In the present

"Boys, it's 10 P.M. You know what this means!". The assertive alto voice directed to the two boys sitting in front of the large flat screen monitor, controllers in their hands, battling through a Mario Kart stage, belonged to Maria Gomez, mother of Pedro, one of the boys addressed.

"Moom, we need to finish this race, please!!!", Pedro pleaded his case. 

"You two got 5 minutes. Don't make me come up again and brush your teeth before you go to bed.", was the short answer.

"OK, Mom", Pedro mustered to answer.

A minute passed then the race was finished. David threw back his head. "Nooooo, it was soo close", he lamented and put the controller down.  
"I nearly got you, Pedro. Now we have a tie. We cannot let it end with a tie", he tried to pique his opponent playfully, but Pedro followed suit, let go of his controller, stood up, went to the screen and switched it off. 

"You heard my mom. It's 10 o'clock", he replied and stretched.

Although Pedro was a year senior to David, he was a bit shorter than him, his physique was nonetheless eye pleasing: a broad face with strong eyebrows, a flat nose and lush lips, unruffled brown hair. While he was stretching in his PJs David could spot his smooth flat belly and the V shape of his pelvis.

"Pedro, why is your mother always sooo strict?", David complained about the seemingly tight schedule the boys had to follow. Pedro shrugged.

"And then the complaining...", David added. "Too much TV, too much Nintendo, too much sweets, do this, do that and now it's lights out and it's not even a school night!", David grinned and glanced at Pedro with the obvious intent to get some kind of reaction from him.

"Oh David, don't be so rude. She's always like that when dad is away. He stared as the blonde boy started to stretch himself and casually adjusted the fat bulge in his PJs. 

...

David saw him looking, gave him a sly smile and rubbed the snake-like monster cock playfully. The thick, heavy tube hanging down close to his left knee seemed to move in the most peculiar ways. For some time now Pedro felt a strange longing in him, he fantasized about his friend - he had lost count how often he went to sleep tugging on his painfully erect cock, squeezing his smooth balls until they started to hurt, burnt by his desire to be even closer to David, until he finally reached a powerful, dry orgasm. With every visit, the static in the room seemingly grew stronger, David's hints were obvious but still too ambiguous. Pedro longed for his friend to make a move - or at least a clear sign that it was OK to go all in. 

Just hours earlier the boys wrestled on Pedro's bed bare chested, interlocked, taking rounds at pinning the other down, giggling. Pedro smelt David's peppermint breath, felt the heat imminating from his pubic area and the massive bulge pressing against his moderately sized cock and balls. Pedro did not even feel ashamed to get a boner and David noted it duly and even complimented him. 

'Why is it so complicated? What if I am really gay?' he wondered. But the guilty conscience was easily outweighed by the feeling of bliss when they were this close.

...

"Let's go to the bathroom", Pedro finally replied.

"OKOK", David mumbled and the boys went to brush their teeth. 

They finished their bathroom business and sent their good night wishes downstairs to Mrs Gomez. David closed the door to his room and turned around.

David was standing in the middle of the room, his PJs top removed.  
"David, what are you...?", Pedro asked bewildered.

"Psst, say nothing!", David whispered.

Then he stripped completely and Pedro stared wide eyed. Davids massive limp cock and balls swayed back and forth.

"I learned you wanted a little gift?!"

Pedro's heart started to race until he heard it hammering in his head. He noticed his cheeks flushing with blood, his throat suddenly felt hoarse. He wanted to  
answer, but his voice would fail him. 

"I know you want it, Pedro. Don't deny it!", David asserted calmly.

He began massaging his cock, using both of his hands to knead the massive shaft. Thick veins started to appear while the still hanging member started to elongate. Then the monster began to rise slowly to its full foot-long glory, David pulled the foreskin back and exposed a fat, glistening head, a clear string of precum began to emerge from the slit and dripped down to the floor. 

"You like it?", David asked cheerfully, "Just look at it. It's soo big and heavy. I could need some help over here!!"

Pedro approached slowly and kneeld down.

"Good boy. Take it in your hand, feel it", David commanded in a friendly encouraging voice.  
Pedro engulfed the cockhead with both hands and massaged it cautiously, he felt an unbearable a desire take hold of him.

"Now kiss it!"

Pedro looked up into David's face and his vision began to blur. Right before him David's silhouette seemed to morph. His upper body was now surrounded by a glaring white aura, his boyish face delicate and elven like, full of ruthless beauty and ethereal grace and his eyes were glowing with a piercing emerald green.  
An angelic voice commanded "Kiss it, Pedro. Give it all the love you can give!"

Pedro followed. His lips touched the massive cockhead, and he began lick the copious amounts of precum. It tasted heavenly - like a godsent, bitter sweet cinnamon nectar and the boy drank it eagerly. Shortly after he felt a soothing warmth radiating from his stomach - his whole body was shivering and sent into a feverlike state of bliss. He felt his own cock painfully throbbing against his lower belly.

Pedro tried to fit the giant cockhead in and failed, it was just too thick for him, but this did not stop him from trying it. David's throbbing, hard cock kept on oozing long strings of precum down into the helpless boy's mouth. Meanwhile David massaged the middle of his massive shaft expertly while he found himself lost in a sea of pre-orgasmic bliss. 

"Aaaah", David moaned "It feels soo good!"  
It was not only Pedro's sensual licking that brought him pleasure. Now, in this moment of mutual arousal, he was able to peak into his friends memories and fantasies, feasting on the boy's most hidden desires. There were right in front of him, like an open book. Oh, these dirty and yet innocent and unspoilt dreams and urges were the best! He devoured the smorgasboard of masturbation fantasies and little flashes stored in Pedro's mind. Finally David found himself as the subject of Pedro's hidden desires - this was enough to send him to the edge.

"Ohh, Pedro you're such a cute dirty little boy", David moaned

David threw his head back, directed his cockhead at Pedro's open mouth, began to quiver, and reached his climax. A massive white column of jizz splattered onto Pedro's forehead forcefully, the remains of it ricocheted and landed on the carpet 3 feet behind him. Shortly after, a second spurt emerged but this time it was aimed  
directly into Pedro's mouth which overflowed instantly - two waterfalls of rich, sticky cum dribbled down the boy's body and formed a puddle near his knees. Whatever was left in his mouth, Pedro swallowed down obediently. David continued to fire volley after volley at his kneeling friend, hitting his mouth, hair, shoulders and chest, coating his whole upper body with his virile, sticky boy-cum. 

But David was not yet finished. Somehow he managed to push his cockhead into Pedro's mouth, down his throat and started to pump the remainder of his monstrous ejaculation directly in his little toy's stomach. He squirted ruthlessly for another straight minute, then began to whimper as a numbing pain began to manifest in  
his lower body, mixing with the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm - his prostate started to protest, his balls were finally empty and he was burnt out. 

David exhaled, pulled his spent cock from Pedro's mouth. The brown haired boy collapsed in front of him, in the midst of a violent dry orgasm, his 4 inch cock dancing with his racing heartbeat. He remained on the ground, seemingly unconscious. It took a minute for David to catch his breath. He squeezed the last drops of his inhuman ejaculation out of the long tube of his cock, then let go of his half hard penis. 

He looked around and smiled in post-orgasmic bliss, then sneaked to the drawer and took two large bathing towels out of it. He started to clean up his mess, carefully toweled Pedro's body and face and somehow managed to drag the unconscious boy to this bed. After a while he was satisfied with his efforts, stuffed the two heavy, soaked towels under Pedro's bed, opened all windows wide and switched off the little nightstand light.

He hurried under the light blanket, snuggled up to unconscious boy and felt his forehead. It was still hot, Pedro was shivering and caught in his orgasmic feverdream. David leaned over and kissed him gently on his lush, dry lips, caressed his flat chest, fondly enclosed Pedro's still hard penis in his hand and whispered 

"All will be forgotten, it was just a dream."

Pedro's throbbing erection began to subside slowly.

David turned around.  
"Getting easier every time", he mumbled, his eyes faintly glowing. He closed them and dozed off shortly after.

. . .

It was 1 A.M. when Maria decided to go to bed. While she was walking up the stairs she heard a loud splashing noise, as if somebody forcefully relieved himself. She instantly got irate. The boys knew that she hated it when they did not sit down doing their business. She hurried. 

Maria approached the wide open bathroom door and saw David, his back facing her, upright standing in front of the toilet bowl, his PJs down to his ankles, unleashing a torrent of piss.

He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was watched. Maria held it until the reverberating sound of piss hitting bowl water finally subsided.

"Errrm" she cleared her throat. "By the way, Mr. McIntyre. It is custom around this house that all users of this bathroom use the toilet while sitting. This includes you!", she reprehended him.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Gomez", he replied sheepishly. "But this would be icky for me, you know."

Maria did not approve of this reply at all.  
"Why would it be icky? The toilet seat is clean. It's cleaned 3 times a week. And as long as nobody splashes piss around while using it, like you right now, it will probably stay clean, Mister!", she snapped angrily.

David did not budge.  
He squeezed the last drops into the bowl, turned around slowly, pointed at his limp, dangling massive cock and remarked innocently "I'd rather would not hang this into the toilet water. That would be icky, Mrs Gomez."

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped  
"What the F....". She paused for a second

"Oh, I.. I am really sorry, David. I did not...", She felt miserable and exposed. Did it really just happen, that a 9 year old boy showed his monster penis to her to prove a point?

David pulled up his PJs, flushed, and washed his hands carefully, while Maria stood in the door still processing what she just witnessed.

He went by her, smiled disarmingly.

Then he spoke softly:  
"It's not that easy for me, Mrs. Gomez, It hurts a lot when i walk and try to sit down. And i cannot do much sports. It's always in the way. All the time. I wish you would be less uptight around Pedro and me. Then I would surely let you blow it to make it feel better, like every good mommy would."

Maria stared blankly at him.

"Good Night, Mrs. Gomez", he whispered, turned around and scampered back to Pedro's room.


	3. Breakfast of champions / Growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stay in the present and take a look at the morning after at the Gomez house,  
> Later, when David is finally back with his mom, there is some pondering, growing pains and a plan hatched

Chapter 3

Part I: Breakfast of champions

in the present:

David awoke suddenly. A few seconds passed, then the boy forced his eyes to open. His gaze wandered around. Summer morning daylight illuminated the room  
through the thin curtains that were gently waving back and forth, animated by a surprisingly fresh, light breeze. Outside, in the tree branches a whole battallion of  
birds chirped desperately for attention. The big preschooler's clock on the wall to his right showed it was just a bit past 8.  
David stretched lazily, yawned, accompanied by a silent moan. He felt utterly exhausted, struggling with the after-effects from last night's shenanigans.  
His mouth was dry and stale, although he remembered getting up in the middle of the night and chugging down at least two pints of water, his stomach  
rumbled in protest, demanding for an expedient supply of food. Of course it was all too obvious:

The lanky, 9 year old boy - much to his own surprise - had such a mind numbing orgasm barely 10 hours ago, his body was just not yet ready to cope with  
the expenses required to ejaculate more than a dozen ounces of rich, sticky and addictive cum. 

He turned around. Just a few inches away, Pedro's bent arm rested. David studied it carefully. For a while he adored the smooth, light olive skin, the fluffy blonde  
hairs covering his forearm in abundance and the nicely defined bicep. A few inches further behind his sleeping face caught David's attention - innocent and peaceful,  
his lips full and slightly pouty, some freckles sprinkled on his cheeks. Pedro's breath was even and slow.

Last night the two of them came close - they shared much more than a mind-shattering climax. However, David was sure it would be best, if his friend would not remember anything in particular. David hoped he succeeded with the subtle altering of Pedro's easy to manipulate memories, just letting him keep the assuring, soothing feeling  
of warmth and closeness between them, a subconscious certainty that everything was OK, empowering the strongest bond two boys can possibly enjoy.  
David figured, he was still an apprentice in all things mind and senses and would soon find out.

"Peeeddrooo", he sang gently into his ear.

The brown haired boy slowly awoke from his slumber, moved around a bit, opened his eyes and beamed a shy, early morning smile at his friend.  
"Gosh, David, you're already aw....". His voice broke, "Oh, my throat hurts", he croaked and started to cough. David turned around to the nightstand, found his peppermint pills and handed Pedro the pack.

"Here you go, hope you didn't catch a cold, Pedro", he voiced his concerns. 

Pedro swallowed two of the white pills and sucked on them for a little while.  
"Ahh, that's a bit better", he replied somewhat relieved, "Nah, it's not a cold, but the whole throat sure burns like fire."

"How did you sleep, Pedro?", David asked prudently.

"Fine, i think i had some kind of crazy... dream, but i slept well.", Pedro answered. "And you?"

"OK, I think, had to run to the bathroom and to the fridge during the night. You wouldn't guess the bonus stage: Yes it was your mom. I ran into her and I lived to  
report on", the blonde boy answered in an over-dramatic fashion 

"And I am soo hungry now". David rubbed his aching stomach playfully, awaiting a pitiful pat from his friend.

"Pfft, survived", Pedro retorted, "I am living here for 10 years. Still alive. Cannot be that hard!".  
Both boys giggled. 

"Wanna tell me about your dream?". David's asked casually.

Pedro blushed a bit. "'twas a dirty one."

"Ohh", David giggled, "Will I regret it if I ask for more?" he teased.

"Maybe, maybe not." Pedro teased back, leaned forward, close to David's ear and whispered: "You played a BIG part in it!".

"Uhm, that's a good thing, I hope?", David shrugged. 

"Very good!", Pedro assured him. Then he gazed directly into David's eyes.  
"They are so beautiful. Sometimes I think they're glowing!".

David showed just a hint of frailty for a second, as if his friend's remark touched him deeply. Soon enough, the moment went by, he bounced up suddenly, got hold of Pedro's arms and pinned him down playfully. "Enough!!! I am going crazy! Don't you smell this, Pedro? Somebody is already up and prepares breakfast. Oh, i wonder, will there be hot chocolate and fresh orange juice? I want scrambled eggs, a dozen of them, and a pound of bacon. ", David pleaded, snickering.

"And if my demands are not met at this instant, i shall feast on your delicious body", he declared with a wolfish grin, protruded his tongue and began to lick Pedro's left nipple.

Pedro started squirming. "David, ... stop it, i am ticklish.. Ahhh.". He laughed tried to wrestle free, eventually managed to escape his friend's playful grasp and got up.

"OK then, you big bad wolf. Let's see if we can find something to feed you!"

. . . 

The Gomez household prided itself as being orderly and never short of rules. Amongst the numerous regulations inhabitants and visitors were urgently ordered to follow, was the "No shower, no breakfast" law. And neither Pedro nor David had any intentions to start the day on a major infraction. Thus, the two boys did as they felt  
obliged to, hurried from Pedro's room the the shower fully nude, while their joyful high-pitched voices and boyish chatter could be heard throughout the house. Both did not waste too much time in the bathroom. They took turns soaping each other's bodies. David let his friend explore the dangling, half hard 10 inch cock, got his foreskin and massive, smooth balls expertly cleaned by the eager 10 year old and returned the favor by directing his attention to Pedro's sizeable, fully erect, dancing penis and little balls. They hastily rinsed and and toweled their clean, fresh bodies. David could not help admiring the somewhat muscular physique of Pedro's back and shoulders. 

He caressed his friend's back for a moment, while gently rubbing his still half erect shaft against Pedro's buttcheeks. Pedro giggled, but started to protest shortly after,  
reminding David that there was a lurking danger of a wolf devouring him, if they would not make it to the breakfast any time soon. They got dressed and made their way downstairs, neat as a pin, their hair still damp - ready to start the day.

They entered the kitchen and gasped at the scenery:

The large, round kitchen table was packed: There was a tower of pancakes with rivlets of molten butter and maple syrup running down the sides, slices of toast,  
crispy bacon strips, a giant pan full of scrambled and sunny side eggs, jam, peanut butter, Nutella, along with a whole ensemble of fresh fruits and sausages. The boys were impressed.

Somewhere hidden in this ensemble were three plates, along with their fitting mugs, which determined the sitting order. Maria of course  
had the giant coffee mug, filled with a strong smelling turkish brew, Pedro sat down where the cold chocolate mug was placed and - much to his astonishment - David noted that Mrs Gomez made him a hot chocolate, a privilege he most certainly did not enjoy all that often when he was here.

Maria herself however was the biggest surprise. She was dressed in tight black yoga pants and an athletic top, as if she just returned from the gym. Both boys gasped at her sight. David realized for the first time that, for all her strictness and bad moods the boys had to deal with, Mrs Gomez was indeed very hot. She sported strong  
thighs and powerful calfs - her ass was firm, well-shaped and - David could not help it - massive. Her stomach was flat and athletic, and the huge, overflowing breasts  
struggled to be contained in the voluminous black top she wore. For the first time David had seen her wearing some kind of light makeup. But it was applied expertly, augmenting her full lips, cheeks and coruscant eyes. Her dark brown hair was falling freely over the shoulders

"Good morning boys", she greeted the two dumbfounded friends, approached them, hugged both and ruffled their hair. "I hope you slept well?". She did not wait for an answer, proudly waved her hands at the table and announced:

"I felt like a really nice breakfast today, please sit down", she asked the boys while radiating heaps of good mood.

"Gosh, Mrs. Gomez, that's looks gorgeous. Thank you very much", David replied while his gaze wandered between the breakfast table and Maria's giant cleavage and sat down. Of course, David made sure that Maria could see him staring. Pedro followed and took his seat.

Soon, it was obvious that David somehow must have starved over the last days. Maria and Pedro were impressed by the sheer amounts of food the slim, blonde boy was shoveling down. He single handedly cleared mostly all of the scrambled eggs and bacon, horked down a whole bar of cheese and 6 slices of toast. Then he took  
up the pan, looked at Maria and asked politely. 

"Excuse me, Mrs Gomez. It's soo delicious, but I am still hungry. May I ask for another helping of scrambled eggs.. please?"

Maria smiled. "Oh boy, of course you can, dear, I got tons of eggs in the fridge. Just give me minute".  
She took the pan, walked over to the stove.  
"But I wonder, where all this food is going to. You're slim like a beanstalk. All this protein should give you some muscles, but i don't see much", she teased him jokingly.

David and Pedro both giggled. 

"I am still growing, Mrs. Gomez", David replied proudly. "Sure, you are!" was the short, exhilarated answer.

Maria started to whisk 6 eggs, added salt, pepper, a dash of cream and whirled for a minute. Se did not like it when scrambled eggs had chunks in it. She preferred them smooth and fluffy. Then she scooped some butter in the pan and added the eggs shortly after. 

While Maria was busy at the stove, she turned around and gazed at David. He had moved his chair and turned around a bit - now Maria could see his spread legs. In a game of quid-pro-quo it seemed they finally reached some kind of basic agreement. She did something for him. He gave something back.  
While he was sitting there and waiting, he casually massaged the big bulge of his balls for her to see and quiver over, later helped the cockhead out of the edge of his half long cargo pants. There he let it rest, right at his knee. The fully engorged, fist-thick cockhead did not take long and began to spill gooey, transparent boy-nectar at a constant rate, slowly dripping to the seating.

Moments later Maria arrived with the new batch of scrambled eggs, unloaded the pan to his plate, took a closer look at the precarious situation between his legs, leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. and said "There you go, big boy. Enjoy it".

David beamed his most charming smile.  
"Thanks Mrs. Gomez, you are the best breakfast cook!!", he chirped and continued to fight the calorie deficit suffered last night. 

Shortly after they finished. Much to the boys' surprise, Maria did not require their help with cleanup. Instead she urged them to take their bicycles and make most of the sunny summer day. She gave them both 10$ allowance for the day and suggested that they don't need to return before afternoon.  
Pedro and David were exhilarated, packed their backpacks with drinks, towels for bathing in the creek, books, their smartphones and headed off soon after. 

Back in the kitchen Maria looked at the seating of David's chair, spotted the huge puddle of clear precome, grotesque in volume even for a dozen grown men. She  
shook her head and wondered, what cruel games mother nature did play at times, kneelt down and began licking it. Of course the boy's emission was already cold, but she did not care the least.

Since the incident the night before she felt unrest and uncertainty to churn her mind up. She just could not fathom David's chuzpe and self esteem. Maria figured he was much more than a bratty boy. Precocious indeed, but there was something more sophisticated in him, calculated even. He wanted to play a game, and his little show  
just minutes ago terrified and excited her in equal parts.

She did not fancy herself being an expert on male emissions, but the boy's precum tasted ... heavenly. Maria was sure that he already was able to shoot some of the other stuff too, and if it was only remotely as voluminous, the boy would surely be a stud. 'Not even 10 years old, but could knock up a whole town if he wanted', she thought and increased the tempo, licked up the cold, stale substance until she was satisfied. Deep in her stomach she felt an unusual, but comforting warmth spreading, got up and began cleaning the kitchen.

. . . 

Part 2: Growing pains

In the present

In the evening Andrea arrived, parked her silver Porsche on the Gomez' driveway, got out of the car and was immediately met by a blonde, jolly bundle of boyish energy embracing her with all the power he was able to muster.  
"Moooom, you're back. I missed you so much.", he began to spludder as he held her tightly in his embrace.

"No, i missed YOU. I am so happy to be back.", she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, go inside, pack your stuff and let me just talk a little to Mrs. Gomez and then let's head back home. I am dead tired", she responded, patted him on the back, and watched David storming back into the house. 

She met Maria on the patio, hugged her and noticed that the usually tight serious woman was in a good mood. As always she asked if David caused any troubles and thanked for her help. 

Then she changed the topic.

"So, tell me Maria, when exactly will Harry return?", she inquired with sincere interest.

"He still has 6 weeks to go. We skype every day. I just hope he comes out of this hellhole healthy. You cannot imagine, how much i am worried.", she replied with noticeable desperation in her voice.

"And then he has another week of quarantine ahead of him. But so god helps us, he'll be back and then I will not let him out of the house for at least another year", she announced half serious with a faint grin.

Harold Gomez, or better yet, Dr. Harold Gomez was on a 6 month mission in Kenia for the docteurs-sans-frontiers, battling an Ebola outbreak there.  
Andrea had nothing but admiration for his dedication, but was first hand witness to the detrimental effects his absence had on his whole family.

'And then i come along, and offload my son, i should be ashamed', Andrea pondered

"You will be alright!", she tried to encourage her, "and the year long curfew might be a good idea.".  
Maria responded with a friendly smile.

"By the way, if it is ever too much of a burden with David, please let me know at an instant. Then we find another way. I don't know how David would respond to a babysitter, but he's no longer a baby. Maybe soon, I could even let him stay at home alone. I can imagine those two little rascals are a tough bunch at times",  
Andrea suggested emphatically

Maria did not hesitate to reply:  
"No, please, Andrea, I do not mind David at all, he's very grown up, behaves well, is like a brother to Pedro." She smiled.  
"He knows, I am quite strict with the rules in the house, but it is necessary if you ask me. Otherwise boys will only play video games and do no house work. May he complain about that to you all day!"

Andrea chuckled. "Yes, he most certainly will."  
Shortly after Pedro and David appeared on the patio. The boys said good bye to each other and hugged in a brotherly fashion. 

"Thanks for everything again, Maria": The two women embraced and bode farewell.

While David and Andrea were on their way home, she could not help but asking "What did you two do to Maria?", she inquired jokingly.

"Whuu, what do you mean, Mom?", David seemed puzzled.

"I've never seen her that well spirited for, like, 3 months at least", his mother explained the question.

"Hah, we had a serious talk, you know mom, and I kindly asked if she would be less strict to us!"

"And then she said: Of course, my cutie pie. I will do this in an instant", she suggested ironically 

David nodded and giggled, "Yes, Mom, i swear, it was like this".

Andrea did not believe him, but not completely. 

. . . 

After they arrived home, Andrea went straight to the couch in the living room, stretched and dozed off immediately. David was used to this and knew what to do.  
Most of the times his mom was too exhausted when she returned. He knew that grandpa and every other partner in the firm would let her off cases at the slightest hint. But his mom just would never do it and grandpa would never enforce it. Sometimes he wondered if he should be angry at her or him. He just did not know.  
Were adults always this stubborn?

He took two pizzas from the freezer, decorated them carefully, topped his own pie with two cans of tuna ( which he loved, but his mother hated ) and,  
while the pizzas where slowly baking in the oven. found some time to prepare a simple tomato salad, cut some mozarella he found in the fridge.  
Maybe one day he would be a chef. He liked the idea. Preparing food and bring enjoyment to others did not sound like the worst fate imaginable.  
Rightl now a simple salad and pimped freezer pizza would suffice. 

After the their dinner, Andrea got up, kissed her son on the cheek and announced "Thanks for cooking, master chef. I need to crash now. Don't stay up too long,  
brush your teeth and be a good boy. I'll be back tomorrow. I am open for weekend plans."

David looked up. "Sleep well, mommy". She went up. David heard some noises from the bathroom. Shortly after the master bedroom door clunked shut and he was alone.

For a while David wandered around the house mindlessly, then he went to the bathroom and started to fill up the tub. While the warm water was splashing, he stripped and watched himself in the mirror, with a mixture of self admiration and light sorrow. 

'Who am I?', he asked himself

He was somewhat certain, that he was more than this body, the gift extended further than the material world could provide for, but he did not yet understand it all.  
Sometimes he suffered flashes of events and memories that happened many years ago and he was not sure where they originated from and what they meant. He did not fear them, but he wanted to comprehend and decipher these happenings and how they correlated to him. 

'Everything goes so fast', he thought.

Just 6 months ago, he discovered that his oversized genitals were able to ejaculate. Ohh boy, what a revelation! He adored the feeling when his monstrous cock expanded, it was so sensitive everywhere. Every touch sent tiny shivers through his body. He enjoyed when the careful manipulation of his shaft and glans resulted in a youthful, overflowing dripping of clear precome. And those big balls! Sometimes he believed he could hear them gurgling and churning  
while they worked overtime. 

He loved to gently knead and caress them, in their big, hairless sack. Whenever the pressure buildup reached the point of no return, he was always close to faint -  
all nerve bundles in his slim body cried blissfully in unison, elevated his still inexperienced mind to another plane of existence, strained his wiry frame close to a collapse,  
Then the climax came to his rescue - his cum shooting out with inhuman pressure, countless pencil thick ropes of cum, that would effortlessly travel 10 feet before they touched down. Often this would go on for 2 Minutes or more, the force and magnitude of his spurts not slowing down until he was close to exhaustion and pain, his whole body begging itself to finally stop. At times he felt like a junkie, addicted to the act of self love

However, the sheer amount of emissions he squandered, resulted in real issues. Seminal fluid, precum in massive quantities, blood to support an erection, his lanky body had a hard time keeping up with the growing demands of his increasingly insatiable ... LUST.

But why stop, if it feels so good? Why not reach up for the the next level? Why inhibit the urges, when, right before his eyes David would witness all the dirty thoughts  
and illicit fantasies the adults around him harbored? And it was not just his mom or Mrs Gomez, but countless teachers at his school, the nurses and doctors at the pediatrician, random strangers and acquaintances. And of course, creepy old men with their luring, lustful stares and curious boys shyly glancing - all of them.

Much to his own surprise, it did not even concern David that much. Actually it added to the excitement he felt when interacting with them. 

He figured it wasn't always his own fault either - he could not change his body and they probably could not change their minds and thoughts. But at least David acknowledged, that he himself did everything to make it hard for them to ignore him.

Finally, there was one aspect David felt most uncertain about:  
Somehow he possessed the ability to hold some kind of sway over people, impact their senses, exert control over what they remembered and - to a degree - how they acted. It seemed to work reasonably well with his peers, but he was not sure about when it came to adults, he did not dare to go further than giving them a few nudges  
now and then. What if somebody was immune to it - or worse - noticed the manipulation attempt? 

David shuddered, decided to stop his pondering at this point, and climbed into the tub.

A little later, while floating in the hot, bubbly bath water. he slowly massaged his long, fat shaft to a full erection, witnessed the clear, chickpea-sized precum bubble that grew by the second on its tip and started to ooze downwards at a glacial pace, then grabbed the 12 inch ruler he brought earlier. He put one end of it right on top of the thick root of his impossible boy cock and was amazed that one quarter of the bulbous cockhead extended over the other end of the ruler. 

'Wow', he whispered, 'i am huge. must be at least 13 inches now.'. This was where his line of thought suddenly ended as he was occupied by a rush of narcissistic self gratification. Not long after, his nearly orange-sized balls huddled upwards to his body and he felt the unstoppable freight-train of his  
impending climax approach. He let out a boyish whimper, inhaled and let it all go.

Minutes later, after he coated the bathroom walls and ceiling with a thick layer of his sweet, sticky cum, and caught his breath again, he hatched a plan. 

"Weekends with mommy gonna be fun!" he proclaimed, full of anticipation.


	4. Crossing the Rubicon / The palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tricky one.  
> In the first part we witness David and his mom crossing the final line.  
> But there will be a price to pay. For both of them.
> 
> After that David tries to repair some of the damage using his powers.  
> Will it stick? 
> 
> We'll see :)

Part I: Crossing the Rubicon

Saturday morning:

It was 7 A.M. when Andrea would finally submit to the urge of getting up. Given the tension and the numbing stress straining her the past few days, she felt well rested and energized. She swung out of her bed, put on her jogging clothes and sneaked to David's room. Andrea put her ear against his door, but would not notice any sound.  
'Let him sleep. We have all day', she thought and went downstairs.

She slipped into her running shoes, grabbed her phone, earbuds and a small bottle of water, then opened the front door.

Andrea took a deep breath. It was a beautiful, calm morning - partly cloudy, a gentle breeze tickled her face. She picked some stomping techno music on her phone and started her  
run, a routine, which led her 2 miles down to the nearby creek, around the the edges of the water and then back home again. For the most part the even, rythmic movement of her legs, the accelerated heartbeat and the monotone thumping sound of the steps in her ears granted her a moment of Zen, where she was all by herself and would concentrate on nothing. 

She just existed and ran stoicly. Andrea felt the rush of fresh air circulating in her lungs, noted the soft, spring-like movements of her joints and the delicate serenity that usually accompanied physical activity.

Then she reached the creek. At some point, halfway around it, close to the water, was a little bench, where she rested for a moment and had some water out of the bottle. She sat down, gazed at the even, nearly undisturbed surface, watched a group of ducks and swans going by their daily business when the same, self-circling thoughts returned.

Andrea decided she would employ a maid or a sitter for David during the next school year. The feeling of unease regarding Maria and her situation had finalized a metamorphosis and was now plain guilt. 

'At least for some days or every two weeks', she thought She did not want to break the bond between David and Pedro, but concluded that she was too selfish.

But how would David react? Are there even sitters who stay overnight. A chaperone? She shivered, as her fantasy offered her a broad variety of scenarios how the babysitting project could end up, chief amongst them was - of course - that her little boy would not be able to keep the cock in his pants. What a disaster. Hormone loaded teenage girl/young  
\- or worse yet - old woman meets charming, manipulative pree-teen boy with the biggest dick she will ever see in her whole live.  
'What could possibly go wrong?' she asked herself with a gratious dose of sarcasm and self deprecation. 'We have to give it a try at least.'.  
She swiped away the colorful fantasies. And would there be an interview process, a vetting? Are there agencies, ratings, certifications?  
She did not yet know.

Andrea got up and resumed with her running. She nodded silently towards the waterbirds and hurried along the path around the creek homeward.

30 minutes later she arrived at home, happily exhausted, with a tingling sensation all over her body. She entered the bathroom, ripped off her sweaty clothes and noticed a strange smell. There was a hint of chlorine in the air, mixed with musky staleness, as if ... her brain was fumbling for the fitting associations. But were did it come from? She wandered around  
in the large bathroom, investigated the bathtub, which was without any hints, then her eyes fixated the tiles on the wall right above the tub. There was a thin smear on them, as if somebody washed over the area hastily.

She could see the smear reaching up to the ceiling in ascending windshield wiper patterns. 

'Did the cleaning company use the wrong cleanser?', Andrea wondered and used her index finger to rub over it. She left a visible trail on the wall, and now the distinct odor was on her finger.

'Interesting', she thought

Then she opened the laundry bin, disposed of her jogging outfit, but stopped after she noticed a pair of large white bathing towels stuffed in there . She picked one of them up. Parts of it were still damp while the side exposed to the surface was somewhat crusty. A second later the same smell, order of magnitudes stronger, wafted into her nose. It was intensive, close to a stench. 

Andrea coughed, when she finally added 1 and 1 together. 

"Oh my god!", she whispered, "What the fuck happened here?. This cannot be.". She dared to look up to the ceiling and sure enough, she recognized some darker spots up there too, hard to distinguish, because the the lights blended her.

The initial shock made way for a comically insane image forming in her mind:  
She figured her little boy getting the heavy ladder from the broom closet, carefully avoiding any noise to stay undiscovered, finally erecting it in the bathroom and frantically cleaning up his mess, while she was asleep. 

For 30 seconds she could not help but laughing, which helped given the precarious and equally hilarious situation. 

Still, there was the elephant in the room:  
How in all that is holy was this even possible? The glanced at the other towel at the bottom of the bin, picked it up with two fingers and held it for a casual inspection. If the first towel  
already was witness to the "prowess" and virility of her son, the second one had a notary stamp and a seal on it to silence the doubters. The cloth was heavy and WET, and reeked of old cum.

"Wow".

Andrea was no prude. She had seen men cum, quite a few of them. Personally she somewhat liked the imagery of a man unloading, it was a direct proof of his efforts, a display of virility and could be ... hot. And in the heat of the moment, she figured it was just fine to swallow it if the circumstances allowed. She remembered there was a medical condition called hyperspermia, where men produced far above average amounts of semen, but instantly figured even a gang-bang with 100 hyperspermia suffering dudes would still not warrant for such a sloppy, emergency cum removal job like the one that happened here last night. 

She concluded it was time for a talk with her son. Probably about birds and bees and some cleanup tips? She scratched her head. At the same time she was seriously worried about  
the quantities he unleashed. "We need to see a doctor", she whispered and hopped under the shower.

. . . 

The door to David's room opened and he woke up immediately. He jolted his head up a little, then recognized it was Andrea entering his realm and fell back into his cushion. David  
moaned and managed to mumble "Morning, Mom. Why are you up already?" He rubbed his eyes, smiled weakly at his mother, approaching his bedside. She leaned over her son, mustered him ambiguously. Then she grinned.

"Good morning, you grumpy. I am not only up as you can witness, but your mom was already jogging around the creek, conversed with the local population of waterphilic birds, had a shower and is now ready for the commencement of weekend activities!", she proclaimed in a ceremonial voice. David could sense the flowery bouquet of her freshly showered body and inhaled a second time. It was all it took to make him a little less grumpy. 

"Great Mom!", he replied in an seemingly unimpressed fashion, "I slept like a superhero, undisturbed and mightyly, until the main villain foiled my slumber", was his playful, snarky reply.

Andrea laughed

"Oh, you snotty brat", she reached out to him and ruffled his hair. Then he noticed a sudden change of vibrations in the room. 

"I know for sure that you did much more than that", she countered him 

"Would you mind a talk?". A clear and precise question, asked without undertones David noticed, and knew, bailing out was not really an option now. He even had an inkling of the topic. 

"Right, Mom, let's talk", he replied after a short pause, sounding somewhat defeated, sat up in his bed and made some room for Andrea.. She rested right to his side.

"OK, David. Maybe this will be uncomfortable or emberassing for you to talk about. Let me say it beforehand. I am not mad at you at all. We just need to get a few ... things straightened out, OK?"

He slowly nodded. Andrea took a breath and continued:

"It seems you're growing up way too fast, if you follow me.". David sank his head a little  
"When boys mature they develop the ability to .. ejaculate, they are able to produce semen and release it regularly...."

"I know this already, mom", he interupted hastily. She held up her hand and he stopped.

"Fine, then we'll skip this chapter. But it is very unusual for a boy your age to be able to do it. We're talking about you being years ahead."  
"When was the first time, David?", she inquired, as neutral as she could muster

"About 6 months ago", he answered coyly.

"OK, usually the amount of semen is about a tablespoon, sometimes less, sometimes more", she explained.

"But you are not usual, am I right?". His head sunk even deeper.

"No, mom!". She waited for a few seconds. David realized he was expected to provide more information.

"It... It just shoots out, lots of it, until everything hurts", he managed to add.

Andrea tried to cheer him up. "Hey, Like I said, It's OK. Nobody is mad at you, David"

"But i am worried about your health. You say, it hurts?".

He nodded. "Yes, it feels so good, I cannot describe it. But at the end, it's very painful."

Andrea shook her head slowly. "Anything else?"

David pondered.

"Yes, shortly after I get very hungry and thirsty", he explained 

"Seems logical. Look at you, you are a 9 year old boy. It takes a toll to lose that much fluid. I will make an appointment with Dr. Blumenthal", she remarked petting his cheek  
"I don't want you to starve to death right before my eyes". She planted kiss on his forehead.

"OK, Mom". David knew it would not bear any fruits to protest her decision. His mother was obviously as worried about his condition as he was. However, he was doubtful if any doctor could help him.

"Fine. Then there is only one thing left", Andrea declared.

"What would this be, Mom?", he asked, hoping for a change of topic.

"Well, my son", Andrea started grinning,"I appreciate your late night efforts to clean up after your ... little accident in the bathroom, but it was all for naught."

"Gee, Mom", David replied, a little embarassed for the first time.

"No really, David, I don't have any suggestions how to .. contain it. Maybe use a bucket next time, but you will clean this mess up properly today. And i don't want you to mop up after it with ... towels, are we clear on this?"

David acknowledged with a nod.

"And what went through your bright and shiny head as you threw those poor, soaked, dripping wet towels in the laundry bin? Can you imagine the smell?"

He shrugged.

"I, I was very tired. Sorry Mom", he finally managed to utter. 

She gazed at him, now placable and motherly again and started to hug him.

"I figure. But we need to find another way to handle this. Did you know that you can see the stains with an UV light?", she asked him teasingly

"Really, mom?". He was surprised. 

"Yes. Pray that i don't buy one and shine it on every surface in the house" Andrea laughed as she studied her son's reaction

"Come on, Mom", he finally protested weakly.

"Just kidding", Andrea assured him

"Is there anything you want to add, before we close this ... delicate case?", she addressed her son lightheartedly Andrea was pleased everything went by smoothly.

"Uuhm", David stammered, suddenly appearing uneasy.

"It hurts like hell, right now", he muttered barely audible.

"What?"

"It hurts mom, right now", he bursted out and shoved away his blanket, pointing at his midsection.

Andrea gasped.

David's cock was painfully erect, the fist-thick head resting on his chest, close to his nipples, a large puddle of precum surrounding it, the foreskin pulled back to the fullest extend.  
The throbbing member looked impeccable, mouthwatering. 

Andrea stared hypnotized. 

Further down south she spotted the waistband of his PJs, visibly stretched by the fat tube of his cock and, the two orb like bulges where his massive balls rested.

"Help me. mom", David whimpered, his voice distressed and begging.

David closed his eyes for a second, concentrated and nudged her a bit

A moment later, Andrea's eyes flickered. Then she looked down on her baby, filled with motherly sorrow. 

"Oh no", she muttered as she felt her instincts taking over.

"What have you done, David? Let mommy help you!" she cooed, as her hand softy petted the top third of his shaft.

Seconds later he felt her soft lips encircling the tip of his penis. A never before felt sensation crawled up his spine, made him shiver. David threw back his head. Pedro's kisses were really good, he figured, but pale in comparison to the careful ministrations of his mother's hands and mouth. Andrea managed to engulf his cock-head completely and he felt her tongue swirling and teasing him for more precum, while she continued to stroke the massive bulk of his shaft with both hands.

He was in ecstacy. After a while he realized, he could not hold it for much longer. 

"Oaaah, Mom", David whimpered. "I am really close".  
Her reaction surprised him. She looked up, released his cock suddenly from her mouth. 

"Don't you make a mess here. Let Mommy show you were to put it", she commanded him, got up, stripped her clothes,  
purposeful and efficient like hypnotized. He gazed at her naked body, her tall, slim athletic figure. the firm, youthful breasts, and finally the the carefully trimmed triangle  
of her bush just above the entrance he never dared to dream to get access to.Now it was David who gasped, the sudden longing in him incontainable.

Andrea pushed the blanket away, lied down on her back "Come here", she called him. He approached her on his knees, his hard prick waving up and down.  
"Be careful and slow.". David's hand was shaking as he carefully positioned his oversized cock-head against Andrea's pink lips. As his tip touched her, he shuddered. 

"Slowly", she reprimanded him 

And he pushed carefully. His glans stretched her like nothing before. He heard her soft moaning, but after a short period of resistance he eased in, seemingly effortlessly.  
David began to feel dizzy, as he received the sensory feedback from his head, it was just too much. He paused for a moment, then began to pump in short slowly increasing strokes -  
he was no longer able to muster a straight thought. An all-encompassing lust and overload took hold of him, ravaged through is slim body, shook him to the core. He barely realized the drops of sweat dripping down from his forehead on Andrea's body, while his mother bathed in her own bliss, temporarily detached from her mundane  
existence. She never felt anything like this. Andrea sensed her son gradually leading his way further up, which triggered the slow buildup of her own climax.  
In this moment there were no inhibitions - it was just pure, all-consuming, animalistic lust. If the world would end a minute later, they both would not care.

He began to caress and knead her breasts, kissed her collarbone and neck while her hands stroked his tender, yet powerful, radiating frame. He felt so good,  
Finally David felt resistance. Andrea gasped and flinched a little. A short pain ran through her spine. 

"That's how far it goes, sweetie. Now pump back and forth to the finish". she informed him, feeling stuffed to the hilt. He did not need further encouragement. David tried to remember the spot, roughly 4 inches short of his length and began to pump, slowly increasing the tempo. 

After a while Andrea began to pant, her body was twitching and her orgasm commenced.

She let out a long sigh as she was overtaken by the most mind-shattering climax she ever experienced. It felt like her body would be shredded to its atoms, every elementary particle  
vibrating at the same, resonating frequency, sending powerful exaltations through a field of pure lust and ecstasy. It took nearly 30 seconds, then the outburst was over, and she collapsed, out of breath.

David was more than relieved, he could not fathom, how he survived this ordeal for so long. It took just a tiny bit from his side, a little wink, then he was over the edge.

He inhaled.

"Here it comes mommy", he managed to announce with a raspy voice, as he felt the buildup. But he sensed that this orgasm would be special, even by his own standards. 

He felt the familiar contractions as his first shot traveled through his tube. It splattered against the confinement of his mothers birth canal. He threw back his head  
whimpered as he unleashed his ungodly load. Through the haze of the last phase of her climax Andrea could feel as her son unloaded into her, every squirt delivered a strange pulsating sensation. After three or four contractions she felt overflowing.

His cum squirted out of her, squeezed out between her lips and the shaft of his cock. A pulsating river of his and her own emissions flooded the sheets and he just would not stop.  
David trembled and moaned as he fired volley after volley of boy-cum into his mother's inner sanctum. Tears began running down his cheeks, as a mind numbing pain  
heralded the imminent end of his orgasm.

Crying in pain and relief, he collapsed on Andrea's body, panting and sobbing, his body shaking. She managed to stroke him gently in post orgasmic bliss. 

After a while she managed to utter.  
"Come on, take it out baby, We're finished". 

He was barely able to move, as he slowly retracted his limp penis, his knees gliding through a sea of his cum. Still shaking he maneuvered around and then fell back into his bed

They were silent for a minute and caught their breaths, their bodies numb and spent.

"So much for not making a mess", was the only laconic comment she could come up with.

. . . 

Part II: the palace

A minute later David felt unrest, a surge of panic even. He realized that he never took into consideration what the aftermath of his plan would be. Of course, he and his mom had finally done it. But how would she think of it later? 

'What if she hates me now. Or worse. What if she hates herself?'. Daniel felt his throat swelling.  
'She is my mom. She could make our life miserable.', he scolded himself. 

'I must try it, at least', he thought, concentrated on Andrea and entered her mind.

He found himself in a desert. His bare feet walked through a warm, yellowish, fine-grained sand. He looked around. behind him, and to both sides, David spotted the towering silhouettes of dunes and rock formations in the distance. The sky was blue, but parts of it were covered by a hazy fog. Somewhere, directly, above him burned a sun. He looked forward again and spotted a large, fortified palace. From his vantage point it seemed to be laid out as a square, surrounded by a high, sturdy stone wall. 

Along the wall, on the inside, buildings of different styles and height could be seen, some of them with towering spires, topped by slim flags of multiple colors,  
The front wall of the complex was intersected by a large, metal barred gate at the center through which David could catch a glimpse of the central courtyard, with its towering trees and, fountains and gardens.

He had already learned that every mind he visited was manifested in a similar way. The size and style of the palace, of course, differed greatly, depending on age, knowledge and other factors he was not yet able to determine. But on the inside, there were some places that looked exactly the same. David knew what he was looking for, but he was so anxious. Unttil now he had never dared to enter the palace of an adult.

He approached the gate and spotted the two guardsmen on watch. They were large muscular figures, clothed in some kind of tunic, without any visible weapons or armor. Their skin appeared to be clay colored as if their were marquettes. The facial features always resembled a person close to the visited mind. In case of his mother, the clayish faces were formed after his grandfather. He shuddered and came closer.

The guards could be conversed with - representing the inner monologue of the mind he entered. Whenever David "nudged" somebody, he talked to the guards of their palace, persuading or charming them, depending on the circumstances and matters at hand. Sometimes he argued with them or clung to their tunics and begged for mercy. If they didn't give in, there was always the chance of playing a game. Many guards loved a game of chance or luck. David had learned to craft loaded dice and to bring them into this world in order to get his wish.

Time, it seemed, had a different flow around here. Sometimes it felt like hours when he chatted with the brutes outside the palace, but after his return to the physical world only minutes had passed. Today he would probably need some time.

"Good day, dear Sirs!", he addressed the guards, bowing slightly. 

Seconds passed, their faces unmoved and arms crossed

"Why does he disturb us?", one of them asked. He could not spot which of the guards had answered - their mouths could not move and the faces never changed their expression.

"I wish to access the courtyard", he explained kindly.

"What is his business there?", was the reply

He cleared his throat. He was never asked this question before. Pedro's guards did not even budge, when they opened gate for him. David's mind raced. He decided to be sincere.

"Consolation", he finally managed to proclaim

The seconds ticked by. Then, finally, without a sound or a visible mechanism, the gate opened

Both guards changed their posture, allowing him inside. He sneaked by them and entered the palace's court.

. . . 

The courtyard was a giant square. It was quiet. No birds or chatter was heard. David ran right towards the green center, passed carefully groomed gardens, flowerbeds,  
mazes and fountains. He marveled at a row of ancient sycamore trees, as he jogged by them and then found himself standing at the edge of a japanese style stone garden,  
with dozens of white marble statues, erected seemingly everywhere. 

He did not know about their exact meaning, but who on earth could help him around here anyways? He wished somebody could explain to him what he saw and what to make of it. He eyed some of them closer. He recognized a figurine running, and a Golden Retriever dog frozen in mid jump, smiling and eager to catch the invisible treat or toy  
above him. He continued through the marbled forest, He spotted a chiseled pizza and a large tortoise, its head erected looking forward with a stone cold muster. 

After while, he found a statue depicting himself, in the nude, beaming a contourless smile. On all other occasions this would have made him proud and excited. Here, it just freaked him out. He forced himself forward, finally leaving the sculptured garden and reaching his destination . 

There it was: 

A long white sheet, paper-like in texture, but much heavier, spanning from the first floor of a little station like, modern looking building to a construct of drums and barrels, slowly moving forward, parallel to the ground. The sheet was exposed to the sun to dry for at least 10 yards, until it hit another set of drums, before it was redirected into a narrow slit in the ground.  
He did not know what happened with it afterwards. But most of the palace rooms contained some kind of long term memories. He never dared to investigate the path of the sheet further. 

What he found, however, was, that this sheet represented the short term memories, right after something happened to the senses, they were printed. As long they were were wet and fresh, they could be tampered with. David knew his options were limited. 

It could not be a dream, he figured. It was morning, and, although his mother was utterly exhausted and close to slumber, the mess in his room could not be explained away. And surely she would feel something wrong with her body when she got up again. 

He walked along the sheet which crawled at his waistline at a very slow pace. Then he found the episode of their encounter, visually imprinted, in slow moving animations, just like the images of a hologram changed when slowly tilted. 

"Just a little test", he murmured, took a little brush out of his pocket and tried to rub over the depictions. He knew, if he succeeded to wash out the pictures just enough, they would end up as a mere dream after waking up. His brush met the the sheet, but it did nothing. No matter, how hard he scrubbed, the animations where unscathed.

"It's a children's toy, does not work here", he concluded. 

He would need to build a better tool if he ever wanted to succeed with a grown up. He remembered how easy it was to scrub over Pedro's memory and sighed. 

But there was one thing he could do. The edges of the sheet were plastered with little wax like seals, symbolizing the emotional contexts and basic thoughts aligned with the memory.  
David learned that no memory was stored as it was. There was always distortion by the person's prior experiences, biases, fears and the emotional context. But at least here he could do something. 

There were seals of two colors attached to the sheet. He read over them and felt his chest contracting. For the first time in his life he felt something akin to guilt.

The black wax seals he deciphered as:

"guilt", "self-pity", "self-hatred", "desolation" 

But there were some red colored too:

"glee" , "saturation" , "happiness" "joy"

David sighed. 'What a mess. That's too much of a burden'

Then his gaze fell on the basic thoughts aligned with the memory:

"!! He wanted it as much as I !!",  
"I got what I deserved",  
"I am a slut",  
"He's the devil" ,  
"It felt so good".  
"Ever heard of rape?"  
"I will always love him"

David shrugged and felt moved.

He looked up and noticed the haze in the sky expanding, slowly covering all of the once blue hemisphere. It got progressively darker. 

'She going to fall asleep. Now or never', he thought.  
'Sorry mom, I am an idiot. I want all to lust for me, not to torture themselves.', he explained to himself 

Without any further hesitation, he ripped off the black wax seals from the sheet and put them in his pocket  
while leaving the the rest of her recollections as they were. 

He noticed his ripping left some spots on the sheet and guessed they would manifest in some doubts in the future. But for now he had done all he could.

The memory sheet finally approached the area close to the slit in the ground, slowly wrapped around the drums and disappeared a little later.

"I'm a fool. Maybe it's good to see a doctor. Might have squirted my brains out."

He returned, opened his eyes and found his mother snoring.


	5. The aftermath / The workshop and the well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with the aftermath of chapter 4  
> and then dive back a few years to see how David discovered his skills when he was 5 and 6 years old

Part 1: The aftermath

Andrea opened her eyes. The first feeling manifesting in her brain, was the unpleasant sensation of her body resting in a soggy puddle of cold,  
smelly bodily emissions. 'Yep, there we are', she concluded. Of course it was no dream. But something in her dearly prayed for the events  
she now recollected in all their explicit glory, not being more than a fever fantasy. There was no regret Andrea figured, but hell, she clearly let herself go.

She turned around, met her son's gaze, coyly smiling, with just a hint of worry showing.

'Another one, who let himself go', she thought and grinned weakly at him, his blonde hair sticky from sweat and possibly other substances, his face showing  
signs of exhaustion. 

"Good morning again", he greeted her, testing the waters carefully.

Andrea decided they needed to move now. The bed felt like it was completely ruined. They both would have a tight schedule for the remainder of the morning.

"I think this was a very impressive performance, don't you think?" Andrea started nonchalantly.

David shrugged, "Well, yes i guess?" he replied, unsure which direction the conversation would take.

"Honest to god, I never thought that this ... ", her hand waved, then pointing at the mattress  
"... is even remotely possible. Your sheets are ruined, the blankets are toast, your mattress is a case for the toxic waste pickup service, my insides feel as  
if a bulldozer tumbled through and I am still leaking your stuff", she laughed.

David eased up a bit.  
"I am sorry, mom. I cannot stop once it's going" he explained.

Andrea got up, her nude body glistening.

"You know what?"  
She paused and started to stretch right in front of him. 

David gazed at her, admiring her tall, lanky figure, her firm breasts, the soft brunette hair, and smooth glistening skin, showing no visible signs of age. 

'Mom really looks like she's 18', he thought with a hint of pride and admiration.

He really could not decide what kind of female body he preferred. Sure, Mrs Gomez was hot and had massive tits and a load of ass. But he lusted after her in  
a different way than for his mother. And when he took a short peak into Maria, it became obvious that she harbored some peculiar fantasies of her own.  
He could not wait to oblige her. 

Then there was Mrs. Trey, his music teacher, the blonde "bombshell" as she was called by the boys in senior classes. He was certain that she had laid her eyes on him.  
And David made sure he was all the innocent, smiling blonde boy. During class, he loved to call her to his seat, asking for help with a seemingly mundane question.  
She would gracefully flounce through the classroom, approach him, adjust her glasses, and bow over to assist. Then he would glance at the protruding cleavage,  
smell the fragrance of her perfume and would let the twenty something year old woman stare at the bulge in his pants. Ohh, how the forbidden thoughts streamed through her head,  
endlessly gushing from her well. He loved to excite her. He could not wait for school to start again...

"David?", his mother disrupted the reverie.

"Sorry, Mom. I did not follow. What did you ... ", he mumbled. 

"My face is over here, David", she reprimanded him warmly. 

David looked up, with a puppy glance. Andrea grinned.

"I think, now I understand the gravity of the situation in the bathroom yesterday", she declared, and gazed at her son teasingly.

"Unironically, given the circumstances, I think you did a great job".

David winced. "Ohh, I beg you, not that topic again."

"I mean it", she assured him.

"This here...", she muttered, again pointing at the location of their prior lovemaking. She shook her head.

"I don't even understand, how you're still alive, David".

He shrugged again.

"OK, now we're doing the following: All the blankets sheets, your bedclothes go the the washing machine, pronto. Don't forget to add yesterday's cumtowels to the load.  
This will be hot wash, extra dirty, extra long". 

David giggled and nodded. "OK, Mom."

"Then, you and I shower, and dress. After that, we'll inspect the carcass of this pitiful mattress. We'll carry it outside to the garden terrace and let it dry.  
I fear we might have to order a new one. "

He nodded affirmative. 

"And finally, you'll finish your cleanup of yesterday's little accident."

"Right, Mom", he sighed.

"And when we're through with all these chores, we get in the car and drive to the market. I guess you and I will by starving by then. Does this sound like a plan?"  
She mustered her son, expecting nothing other than a "yes".

He beamed a disarming smile, relieved that his mother seemed unencumbered by the recent events.

"YESS, Mom". He jumped out of his bed and they went to work

. . . 

Shortly after, the McIntyre estate came alive with with feverish activity. David's bed was dismantled, the washing machine began working on its duties, heavily loaded.  
Andrea and her son showered, washed away the remnants of of their illicit deeds, light hearted chatter reverberated through the house, as if nothing of significance  
had happened. Both knew they had reached a pivotal point in their relationship on a deep, subconscious level, but the coping mechanism so far seemed to be to deal  
with it nonchalantly. 

When they lifted the heavy mattress from the bed, it became obvious it was ruined, Davids overflowing cum had soaked it completely at the center, vast amounts dripped  
from its underside down to the slatted frame and floor. The distinct odor of cold, stagnant semen wafted through the David's room once again. Andrea assigned  
another cleanup task to the visibly embarassed boy, who started to work on it right away. But she was already done with the teasing. Instead Andrea watched him mopping up the leftovers of his excessive emmisions with a mix of awe, pride and concern. They balanced the stained and abused mattress to the garden terrace,  
leaned it against the wall and left it there to dry. It was now deemed a case for the special trash pickup.

A few hours later, after they returned from shopping, Andrea made lunch and David plunged into a giant 28 Oz T Bone Steak, more shredding than cutting it, horking  
it down like a starving lion. Barely an hour later it was an omelette made out of 12 eggs that succumbed to the boy's seemingly insatiable appetite. Then fatigue set in,  
and he stretched out on the couch and started a nap. Andrea smiled at her boy's innocent slumber, browsed for a new mattress online and  
finally found some time to rest and ponder. 

There was still no regret or self-hatred in her, but she figured this morning's event was more than just a short-circuited, heat of the moment escalation.  
'How does he do it?', she wondered. She did not hold any grudges, but could not help the impression that he had somehow swayed or manipulated her - Again!?

It was her overpowering urge to "help" that triggered all of it.  
The whole scenery: his painful grimace, the distressed voice, the painfully erect cock twitching and aching - and her resistance and reason dissolved at an instant. 

But didn't she help herself at least to the same degree? 

'I wanted it as much as he wanted it!' 

That was it, in a nutshell, not from a legal perspective, of course, but on an intimate level - just between her and David - it rang true.  
She sighed. 'Next time we play it by my rules', she decided. 

Sure enough, "Next time" came soon after - much to his surprise.

They had just erected a camp bed for David to spend his next few nights in, when Andrea took her son's hand, led him through his room and gently pressed David  
against the wall, She gazed into his deep green eyes and leaned over him. He looked up, his face marked by sincere surprise. Her index finger found his lips.

"Ssshhh, quiet!", she whispered, her voice conspiratory and assertive.

"Last time it was way too fast, honey.", she explained to her son, his eyes beaming bewildered, but not without curiosity. 

"This time, let's just explore, Ok?", He nodded slowly.

She led him to her room, and started to undress him slowly.

"Don't do anything!", she instructed, "Let it happen and relax".

She undid his oversized shirt, his lanky upper body and torso were revealed.

Andrea took a seat on her bed and gazed at her son. 'He's so delicate', she thought

She mustered his long thin arms, his peaking collarbones, the flat boyish chest and little flat nipples. She noticed his breath accelerating  
and started to caress David's slim frame, placed gentle kisses on the lush lips, nibbled on his earlobe, witnessed the legion of small, peachy blond hairs erecting on her son's neck.

"Ooh mom", he began to whimper.

"Shhh. You must not say a word.", she commanded him calmly.

Then her attention went downwards and she gently placed her kisses on his clavicle and chest, pinching his nipples tenderly and witnessed the subtle shiver  
running through the boy's body with great satisfaction. When her tongue reached his navel, David threw back his head and moaned barely audible. His tender  
hips and pelvis were the next target of her carefully administered petting. 

Andrea admired how his hardening, pushed down, cock battled and fought for his live against the restrictions of David's underwear and pants. But she would not oblige him.  
'Not now, my little boy stud', she thought resolutely.

Soon the first drops of fresh sweat began to run down from David's cheeks and chin and dripped on his shoulders and chest, his body shivering.  
Andrea did not waste any time and her tongue scooped up the warm and slightly salty droplets, leaving wet trails on his radiating, smooth skin.

Then she stopped leaned and back a bit, satisfied with her work so far. David caught his breath, opened his eyes again, wanted to raise his voice but Andrea's  
hand signal stopped him. 

She unbuttoned his pants and stripped them down. Then his underwear followed, teasing and ever so slowly.  
David's erect, thick, 13 inch long penis finally sprang upward in all its dripping glory, waving up and down like pendulum, his massive boy balls bouncing,  
finally set free from all constraints, but Andrea did not even glance at them. 

Instead she took of her skimpy underpants and top, sat in her bed and explained the game to the dumbfounded boy

"You may explore me now. The rules: No words, you may nod or shake your head, No touching of your penis, no penetration. You may touch, lick, explore, rub me,  
but not yourself. If you violate the rules, the game ends. If you dare to ruin my bed as well, I will get .. really angry. Understood?", she asked him assertively  
and put on a serious smile

David was ... surprised and speechless. It was a strange game he figured, but appealing as well. Like a challenge or a dare. Although the boy harbored well-founded doubts  
whether he could play this game without infractions occuring, he nevertheless decided to join. 

He looked at his mom, and after a while, nodded dutifully.

David entered Andrea's bed and approached her on his knees. 

After a while the boy began to understand his mother's reasoning behind this strange game. This morning it was a cataclysmic, violent act of animalistic  
pressure release, not much attention given to sensuality, closeness, intimacy. But now, after the battle cries fell silent, and gains and losses were assessed,  
he could empathize with the urge to catch up on something that was sorely missing.

He started by just laying next to Andrea, listening to her breath and heartbeat, showering in the comforting radiation of her motherly warmth, then snuggled  
up and hugged her close. There he rested for a minute. He leaned up and let his lips unite with hers, later continued tenderly touching her chin and neck.  
He inhaled his mother's natural odor, a hard to describe melange of a damp bitter sweetness, her perfume and still fresh sweat, and it elated his senses and  
encouraged him to proceed. 

Now that she had laid down, her breast were somewhat flat but still felt firm in his hands. Fascinated he caressed and kneaded them in an innocent playful manner.  
Finally he gazed his mothers pelvis and athletic thighs and was impressed how well shaped they were. He knew what would come next. He helped er spread her  
legs just enough that he could kneel down between them. Then he leaned forward and inspected the labia, observed the folds that lead to her inside and spotted the little  
knobby protrusion of her clitoris. Of course David had not yet much of a clue about the finer aspects of the female anatomy. He knew the total work of art as  
a "pussy" or "vagina", a phrase casually exchanged between the boys during recess or thrown as an insult among his peers.

He glared at it with utter fascination, finally dared to follow the outer labia with his fingers with utmost care and delicacy, and in reply his mother shivered.  
He grew more courageous and stuck his index- and middle finger into the soft, damp portal and began with a slow meandering back and forth, still careful and  
eager for her reaction. He heard Andrea's moaning. Now and then his fingers touched the little knob on top and witnessed it swelling a bit. 

Finally she uttered, "Use your tongue, honey". 

He shrugged, leaned forward, stretched out his slim, long tongue and began licking and slurping. It was amateurish, and a bit clumsy for the most part, but soon  
he concentrated on the knob again and it seemed, this evoked the most effective response. His taste buds registered an unfamiliar flavor in his mouth.  
a hint of bittersweet and metallic, strange, but not unpleasant he figured and picked up the pace. 

His mother began to shiver after a while and muttered "Don't stop. Keep it up, just like that"

Being the good son he strived to be, David obeyed dutifully, his tongue dancing around, manipulating her clitoris and the parts around it, and then,  
after an eternity his mother whimpered. His head was now enclosed by her strong thighs in a firm lock, while Andrea's body was shaking.  
He felt his leaking hard cock pressed against his stomach and chest and prayed the would not succumb to the pressure and friction imposed on his  
sensitive glans. Shortly before he lost it, Andrea exhaled and losened the grip on his head shortly after.

"That was nice", she muttered.

She looked down her body, smiled at her son.

"Hello, down there. Grats, you won. This was very nice. Mind some cuddles?", she invited him

He got back up on his knees, his throbbing cock unsatisfied and leaking with anticipation.  
"But Mom, what about me?", he protested weakly.

She gazed at the comically oversized member and felt some pity. She did not want to appear selfish, Her boy did well she figured.  
'Didn't he earn at least a chance to relief himself?' she wondered.

"I guess, you are right.", she replied emphatically. "But I see only one way to do it, without getting another room ruined", she concluded.

Without further ado she got up, went to the broom closet, took one of the smaller buckets, entered the bathroom and  
filled the bottom 4 inches of it with water. Then she called for him. 

It took just a minute to explain the planned procedure. Both agreed, it was not the most erotic setting, but it should get the job done.  
One minute later, Andrea directed the swollen, angry purple colored cock head, from her mouth to the bucket and watched with utter amazement  
as the pencil think columns of boycum smashed onto the water-surface creating a turmoil while the level was steadily climbing.

It took him 2 minutes to finish his work, before he had to sit down, leaning against the wall, dizzy, again utterly spent, and hurting.

Andrea stared at the bucket in her hand, filled close to the brim, perplexed and worried at the same time but could not help laughing in despair.

. . . 

Part 2: The workshop and the well

Every parent lives with anxiety, more so during the first, formative years of their offspring's childhood. Thousands of support groups, forums, blogs, books  
and brochures, are testament to the fact, that nothing worries them more than the lurking prospect of their little bundle of joy having a development issue,  
a disease or - even worse - a birth defect. And who could blame them for that - whenever such a diagnosis is handed out, it's a gut-wrenching experience.

Further, every parent will attest, the worries do not end after that. They are just replaced with new ones, depending on age and other circumstances  
\- a long chain of potential catastrophes and pitfalls, until their sons and daughters are fledged. And for some, the real worries begin after that. 

Andrea considered herself an extremely anxious parent, at least until she had been persuaded that her strapping baby boy was indeed healhty. She ensured  
the doctors would make use of their full arsenal - No stone was left unturned, every possible test taken, the infant's small, fragile body scanned on different occasions.  
But all came down to the same result: "Negative". 

Thus, his genital "anomaly" was deemed a peculiar medical anectode, an outlier on the far end of the Gauss curve. Some depictions of it in all  
likelyhood ended up in a pediatric textbook, along with convoluted, technical jargon footnotes, in small print below.

Not much later, David turned out to be special in more ways than just his physical attributes would suggest. He was lively and extrovert in nature, but  
surprisingly emotionally balanced, and easy to interact with, much to the benefit of his stressed out parent, who, despite the challenges of having a little child, did  
pursue her law degree. 

The young mother could converse with her child of 3 years, like other parents would with an elementary schooler, his grasp of ideas and concepts  
was impressive. Not once did he throw a temper tantrum to get his wish. Instead David would start discussing with Andrea in an adorable, yet rational way,  
his high voice forming words and sentences effortlessly, the lively emerald eyes shining - they would weigh pro and cons of the topic at hand, while cuddling  
on the couch, until they reached a conclusion or consensus. 

He soaked up knowledge and facts wherever he could and would remember every decision she made, calling her out whenever Andrea changed her  
mind on some earlier settled matter. Then she had to present her reasons in a convincing fashion, in an attempt to persuade her benevolent, pint-sized patriarch.

Obviously David was aware from an early age on, that he was somewhat different. When the 4 year old was standing in front of his mother, his pants down to his  
ankles pointing at his oversized, dangling penis, and asking her casually why his "peepee" was so big, she would not do much more than echo the  
doctors' assessments from years earlier, assuring that they come in all shapes and sizes and compared it to people's heights, hair color or other attributes. 

People are different, but he is specially different, was the prevailing notion after their little talk, which made the little boy swell with a bit of pride  
and she kept it at that. She did not count the occasions where she found him fidgeting around, like little boys do, absent-mindedly playing with his hardening  
penis, while watching TV or playing with his toys, or running around the house after a bath, wet like a fish, his snake slapping against his thighs and the oversized  
balls bouncing, unaware of the little gasps and stares from his mother.

She even "caught" him numerous times in the bathroom, while showering or taking a bath, playing with his member, fully erect and already bigger than  
the vast majority of grown men, with innocence, yet concentrated on the matter at hand, kneading it carefully, exploring it gently, tugging its smooth,  
pinkish skin, grabbing his balls with earnest interest, like a scientist studying a strange new life form. He would later announce with an exalted  
voice, how good it felt to play with it, and she would, faking appropriate motherly interest, nod approvingly and concur with him. 

Every single of these happenings added a little notch to the pressure cooker that was the foundation of Andrea's illicit yearning for him.  
A pressure she would eventually succumb to. 

However, In these first years it was all coincidental and unplanned by the little boy. But then something fundamentally changed the dynamic.  
And Andrea did not even realize.It happened after David learned to read and write, when the boy was 5 years old.

He made a discovery. 

At first David wasn't sure if it was just a lucid fantasy. Therefore it took a few months of playful exploration for him to reach the conclusion that his little secret  
was "real", at least to some degree.

. . . 

When he closed his eyes and concentrated in a certain way, he would awake at another place.

\- In a little wooden, quadratic, one-room shed. The chamber appeared utterly spartanic, the walls made of hastily stapled, split tree trunks,  
dried up and pale from years of storage, the roof was flat, consisting of darkly colored thick wooden beams in parallel lines.  
There was no active light source to be found, All illumination was provided by a small window in the wall on the opposite side of the door.  
The window was slightly stained. Outside it seemed bright and sunny, but through the tainted panel he could only catch a glimpse of the silhouettes and shapes  
on the other side. 

Below the window, he spotted a wooden workbench-like table, with lots of drawers right under the desktop. When he opened them, David would find  
familiar tools, like hammers, a little saw, screwdrivers and rasps among others, but also strange looking appliances and gear he had never seen  
before and could not even guess their purpose.

The wall to the right was occupied by a big cabinet. However, no doors were to be found on the front side. Instead it was composed of dozens of drawers of  
differing width, aligned in columns from top to bottom. Much to his surprise most of them were locked with shiny metal padlocks. A key was nowhere to be found.  
The unlocked drawers at his disposal, contained tiny logs of wood, small beams of metal, differently colored pieces of fabric and some lense shaped pieces of glass.

He had not idea what to make of this.

On the left wall a full sized mirror was mounted. When David looked at his reflection for the first time, he was terrified:  
The image was distorted in a strange way. He could recognize his limbs and body, but the edges were blurry and moving in a strange  
pattern, as if they were blades of dried, sere grass, pushed back and forth by a strong gusty wind.

The most frightening aspect however was his face. It just wasn't there. Instead he was greeted by a hollow, foggy scheme, that losely resembled a head.  
It took him some time until he felt comfortable with it and to find out what the mirror could be used for. 

The door to the outside was closed and locked. David would rattle it and tried to spy through the keyhole, but seemingly nothing was outside but a coherent bright light.

Later he would call this little room the "workshop". Indeed, it seemed the most fitting description. He had no idea, why his little fantasy world manifested this  
way and what the tools and materials were for exactly, but it did not stop him from playing around with them and manipulating the different items found in the  
cabinet's drawers.

It was trial and error but fun, and whenever he shredded, destroyed or bent an item beyond its use, he dropped it to the ground. He noticed with great relief,  
that the supplies in the cabinet would magically replenish, and the items on the ground were gone, whenever he returned to the workshop.

A little later he had his first big revelation. Out of curiosity he took one of the glass lenses from the cabinet, held it near in front of his left eye,  
closed the other one, and stepped up to the mirror again. Now the image was different. He saw himself undistorted, his face intact  
and smiling. This piqued his interest. 

Among the strange and unfamiliar tools, he found a machine that seemed able to grind and polish glass. There was no power source and  
no electricity around his little world, but sure enough, when he pressed the little switch on the chassis, the appliance would come to life. So he started  
to work on the lentil shaped lens, without much of guidance or knowledge of optics. He grinded on the smooth surface and was able to leave imprints and edges on it.

After a while of toying around, he once again stepped in front of the mirror, held the lens on his eye and gasped:  
The image of his body was now surrounded by a ring of white, ethereal light, his face slightly morphed, pale but of elfish beauty and  
grace and his eyes were glowing with a fierce emerald green. He was impressed and decided to keep it. David left the manipulated lens on  
the workbench and was more than happy to find it still laying there upon his return the next day.

It never ocured to the boy that he would share this little world with anyone, not even his mother. Subconsciously he deemed his finding so deep and  
profound, it should be privy only to him. Andrea of course had no clue. Sometimes she would just marvel at him sitting on the carpet, leaning against  
the couch or laying, his eyes closed, apparently unresponsive for minutes. She always thought he would be napping. 

But of course he wasn't - instead he experimented in this strange, little room full of wonder and magic.

. . . 

6 months later, David's reality was once again shaken by a revelation of even greater magnitude.  
By accident he directed his attention to his mother and realized that he could visit other people's worlds too

When he first entered Andrea's mind, he approached a fort like palace, which he did not dare to enter, since its large metal gate was watched by giant,  
puppet like brutes, but marveled at the shiny buildings enclosed by the high stone walls, the colored glass windows and waving flags erected on the  
tower tops. 

Instead he ventured along the ancient stones that formed the border wall of the fort's right side, slowly gliding through the fine, warm  
desert sand, until he heard the silent gurgle of water flowing. He climbed a small dune, his breath and heartbeat accelerating,  
and looked down from the its sandy top.

At the bottom of the dune he spotted a 2 yard wide aqueduct, made of stones, leading to towards the palace wall, merging with the fort's border and  
vanishing there. 'But where does it come from?', the boy asked himself, full of knight errantry. He followed the stone enclosed water main back to its  
beginning, balanced along the edge, at times hopping along in his boyish gait, curios where his path might lead to. 

Then he spotted some strange objects in the stream. At seemingly random intervals, the water carried some kind of transparent membranes on top -  
dragged along by the current. 

"What is that", he wondered and crouched down . 

His hands tried to grab one of them, but its surface was slippery, the membrane bent a little and passed by his small hands, to continue the journey towards the fort.  
He tried again, this time his grasp was firm and managed to fish one out of the water. The strange object was twitching in his hands, urging back to the water  
like a fish, but he held it tight, noticed it had a readable words printed on it.

_'He looks so cute when he sleeps....'._

David shrugged and let the membrane back to the water. It made a little splash and hurried on its way to the palace. 

While he was following the aqueduct back to the source he managed to get hold of several other membranes. 

_'One more call by this moron and I get my gun!!'_ , printed in angry red letters. 

_'No not again'_ , in a faint green 

_'I am so hungry'_ , in blue. 

Then David spotted a few palm trees in the distance, ran towards them and soon he reached the water source. There was a wide, circular well made  
from the same, smooth brown stones as the canal leading him here, out of which a steady stream of water was pushed upwards.  
The overflow discharged directly into the aqueduct. Around the well a huddle of 5 palm trees grew, their tops nearly touching, slightly leaning over the  
well's shaft. David noticed big, strange looking fruits hanging up there. 

He realized, that along with the water, the printed membranes too, emerged from the depth to the daylight and began their trip.  
He stood there for a while, read the numerous imprints streaming by, then it hit him. 

'These are thoughts', he concluded, 'The thoughts of my mom!'. 

For a while he endured a minor flash flood of guilt, but shortly after the lingering unease made way and was replaced by a careless pride. 

'I can see what my mommy thinks!!!". he proclaimed happily - his little heart pounding in his chest. 

Then he heard a loud splash - one of the fruits had fallen from the tree tops and plunged into the well. He stared with fascination. The pineapple sized,  
rainbow colored object did not sink, instead it hovered a while, tumbling in the current, then it began to dissolve slowly, releasing a dozen of thoughts at once,  
at first crumbled and folded. Then they began to soak with water and grew transparent just like the ones David witnessed before. As they were embarking on  
their journey, he tried to read them - but could not decipher anything - All contained many strange signs and numbers, snippets of texts and words David  
never heard of. He guessed it was for mommy's work. Being a lawyer must be complicated he figured. 

He had just discovered the well. 

Triumphantly he returned home. 

What he learned on this fateful day would change his life forever. 


	6. Sample acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor's appointment starts well, but goes south quickly at the end - all because David feels obliged  
> to help a young nurse and her needs after he dared to peak into her mind.

Chapter 6: Sample acquisition

On Sunday, after a short, but violent internal struggle, Andrea sighed, took her phone and re-arranged the work schedule  
for the week ahead - taking off until Thursday, postponing trips and meetings, leaving notes and lengthy emails for her colleagues to  
catch up on her clients' matters. It felt unfamiliar to her. For a minute she was afraid, all hell broke lose and her phone,  
buzzing like a swarm of agitated hornets, would be suffocated by messages and calls. But nothing like this happened at all -  
her decision was met with sympathy and a friendly shrug by her peers. There was just one call she received, from her dad,  
asking if they were OK. She explained as much as she felt was appropriate given the means of communication and the  
issue at hand. And that was that.

David, witness to this rare event, was elated. Although going to the doctor to check on his weakened body and precarious  
situation likely could not be considered anyone's favorite past time, the boy was delighted that he and his mother would enjoy  
extra time together. David looked forward to cuddling on the couch, cooking, sitting at the pool, going shopping and bike riding.  
Mundane, everyday activities he felt, had much too little of with his mom recently.

He decided to take a shot, while they were both lounging on the couch, Andrea with the Macbook on her lap,  
he reading a Harry Potter book.

"Mom, did you see how easy it is?", he started the conversation, casually putting his book away.

"What is easy, David?", she replied, slightly puzzled.

"All it takes, is one call and some emails and you're let off", he hinted.

Andrea sighed, knowing which route their chat would take.

"Yes, dear, but this is a special occasion. You're not that well and we have a doctor's appointment",  
she explained, while gently stroking his hair.

"Sure, but how about just a little more time off during the week?", her son pleaded, nearly begging, mustering her carefully.

Andrea closed the laptop and put it aside.

"What is keeping you doing this much work all the time? Is it because you don't want to disappoint grandpa?", he continued.

She leaned back and contemplated.

"It's more than that, David. It feels like swimming in a shark tank. And all the sharks are watching you closely, waiting for a  
slightest hint of you showing weakness. And the sharks, they got teeth and they are hungry..."

"But aren't you a shark yourself?", he argued, using Andrea's metaphor against her.

"Yes, I am. Stubborn me worked hard to be a shark, Now I swim with them and show my teeth", she grimassed,  
"knowing well, for as long I display my strength they will not feast on me", she remarked, her eyes glancing exhausted at him.

"But you got a baby shark too, Mom", he pleaded, fragile and weak for a moment, like the boy he was supposed to be,  
"And this little boy shark misses you often."  
He reached out to her and hugged his mother tenderly.

Andrea felt strangely moved. Deep inside she knew, he was right. Her work/life balance was in shambles. Andrea was certain,  
if her boy would not be the way he was, it all would have come tumbling down already.

'He is so strong, and yet I manage to bring him close to collapse - just like i chose to do with myself', she thought.

"For the record, it's not grandpa's fault. I am not sure what's needed to actually disappoint him. I am certain, he's proud  
of you and me. I figure it is all on me!", she whispered into his ear while holding David close.

"Then do something, Mom, just a little bit, Please", he susurrated.

She hugged him closer, noticed a tear in her eyes and promised  
"I will, my baby shark, I will"

He snuggled close to her side, and they just sat there, busy doing nothing, embracing the  
viscous inertia of the minutes passing by, this time only being mother and son.  
There was not even a hint of the illicit deeds performed just one night before.  
They allowed themselves to be a normal mother and her little blonde boy for the remainder of the day.

. . .

Dr. Andrew Blumenthal and his staff operated as part of a group practice facility occupying the majority of a majestic,  
downtown city villa. It harbored specialists ranging from general practioneers, pediatrics, cardiology doctors to more exotic  
fields of medical practice.

Neither Andrea, nor David were strangers here, as Andrew was considered the family's doctor for many years now and  
Andrea enjoyed a strange sensation of deja-vu, when she opened the seemingly ancient cast iron gate, leading to the villa's front garden.

After a short wait in the anteroom, they were called to the doctor's office. Andrea greeted the physician with a warm hug, then  
the doctor shook the David's hand, firmly but kindly and let them take a seat.

He was a man in his early 60's, tall at 6'3" with broad shoulders and an aging athlete's build. His white overall seemed just a little too  
tight fitting. He wore a dark shirt with a red tie beneath. His face was long, with a high forehead, hawkish nose and a chiseled chin.  
He was clean-shaven and the pleasant fragrance of his aftershave hung in the air. The once raven black hair was cut short and  
resembled a salt and pepper grey. A filigree pair of glasses sat low in his nose. His voice was a soothing bass, exuding a calm and friendly  
authority.

Dr. Blumenthal - of course - was famiilar with the curious case of his lively 9 year old patient. He was the one referring Andrea to a legion  
of specialists after his birth, kept track of his development and, so far it appeared, the boy was indeed a special one.  
He adored the David's personality and demeanor and was delighted whenever they met. Years ago the three of them  
agreed to full disclosure when they would visit. All topics with regards to David's health would be laid out on the table, no secrecy  
between Andrea and him as a doctor, no hush talk, no sugarcoating towards the boy. 

He was convinced, David was owed the truth and sure, David could handle it.

"Nice to see you two again", he glanced at them, until his look rested on the boy.

"Why don't you start, David? What seems to be the problem?", he inquired the 9 year old in a friendly manner.

"Should I tell everything?", David asked, directing this question in equal parts to both of them.

Andrew smiled.

"Well, I am you doctor, young man. I should be the one to know at least everything, if not more, to be of any help to you", he replied warmly.

"If you wish, we can continue in private. It would be your call, isn't it, Andrea?".

She nodded, "Yes, of course!", she assured him.

David shrugged.

"No, it doesn't matter. Mom knows already", he answered with a covert gaze at his mother.

"Well then, you got my fullest attention!", the doctor assured him.

David no longer hesitated and he began to spludder:

"You see, Dr. Blumenthal. I think i have a big problem. I can already shoot, i mean e..ja--culate. Mom says, I am too early with it,  
but it's still true. But i am worried, so much of the stuff comes out and at the end it always hurts in my back and my ... balls. And I  
feel very weak and dizzy after it."

He paused for second and noticed Andrew taking notes on his oral report.

"And after it I am really thirsty and hungry, It takes hours until I feel good again", the boy concluded.

Andrew looked up and directed his attention to Andrea, seemingly waiting for some kind of confirmation.

"Just like he said", she agreed and shrugged.

Dr. Blumenthal let go of his pencil and leaned back in his chair, weighing his head for a few seconds.

"It's good that you came here for help, David", he replied fatherly and calm. There is no need to be ashamed. And you mother is right.  
It is indeed very unusual to ejaculate at 9 years. And you are a bit ... unusual."

Both nodded in agreement

"We will do the following: We draw some of your blood send it to the lab downstairs."

David flinched a bit.

Sorry, but you'll see the needle. I do it myself and promise it to be as pleasant as possible, OK?", Andrew assured him.

The boy nodded slowly.

"We will look for any unusual signs in your blood. It could be you're missing micro-nutrients or minerals or something else is wrong. OK?"

"OK", David answered.

"Then I will have to examine you, your heart and lungs and overall composure and, of course, the boyparts down there and we'll  
do a no contrast CT scan on your abdomen and lower body to look for some hints. We will concentrate on your prostate.  
Do you know what a prostate is?"

David shook his head. "No".

"This is an organ, a so called gland. The prostate creates most of the seminal fluid, the stuff that shoots out in the end. Before it's  
released it mixes with the sperm cells from the test.. balls and then, voila, they go their way out"

"WOW", the boy muttered.

"And what about the clear stuff the drips out before that?", David inquired.

The doctor was mildly surprised, but regained his composure in a millisecond.

"Yes, this is for lubricating, I guess you had your talk already?", he looked at Andrea again, asking for confirmation.

"Yes, full disclosure on this topic too.", she replied with a hint of amusement.

"Well that makes it easier to explain i guess", Andrew remarked, smiling.

"This fluid is created by another organ called the Cooper's gland. This stuff is clear and sticky and meant to lower the friction when  
a man and woman have sex",

"I see", David nodded, "there's lots of it too.", he added matter-of-factly.

"It seems we have an interesting case at hand, I will organize and schedule all the examinations. David, you stay here. And Andrea will  
wait and get a coffee. The receptionist will give you a Wifi voucher. I figure you will spend some time with your laptop?!" Andrew asked.

Andrea got up and smiled. "Thanks a lot, See you in a minute" and left the office.

"OK, bucko", he addressed David nonchalantly, "Off with your clothes I'd say, and let's have a closer look at you!"

"Right", the boy answered and began to undress without any signs of pudency.

. . . 

"Excuse me Miss, I am looking for Nurse Patricia", a high, clear boyish voice rang out.

Patrica Miller looked up from the flat-screen of the workstation and gazed at the counter in front of her. She spotted a slim,  
blonde boy waiting, maybe 9 or 10 years old, She noted the beautiful green eyes, yearning for assistance and his delicate facial  
features. His shirt seemed at least 3 sizes too large and was hanging down on his tender frame like an empty bag.

'What a little cutie.', she thought and beamed a warm smile at the boy.

"Yes, that would be me. How can I help you?", she inquired in a trustworthily manner.

"I am David", the boy replied straightforward , "i was sent here from Dr. Blumenthal for further checks.".

"Hello David, it's very nice to meet you", the nurse responded, her voice warm and comforting.  
"Let me check your file. I need to find out what task I was assigned", she explained to him and returned to her screen for a moment.

David waited patiently. During the last 2 hours he could not help the impression being an alien life form, tranched, checked and analyzed  
to his last bits and pieces. It began with Dr. Blumenthal himself, his stethoscope and and the soothing bass voice calming the boy while  
the cold metal was pressed on seemingly all possible spots on his his chest and back.

After his lungs, heart and breath were deemed OK, David shuddered from the Doctor's rubber gloved fingers groping cautiously  
around his balls, cock and groin. And, unlike other people who saw his oversized genitals, Dr. Blumenthal never seemed to lose his  
professional distance, all of his comments and remarks were on topic and appropriate, even after David could not help getting semi erect.

Finally, David felt the strange sensation of an anal probing for the first time in his life. It was awkward but not completely unpleasant,  
definetely surprising.  
'Maybe there is something to it, when people supposedly like it in the ass', the boy thought while enduring this ordeal.

Shortly after he was drawn blood which he hated. and spent short minutes in a giant humming CT scanner which he was so  
impressed with, he even forgot to battle a hint of claustrophobia while he laid confined in the belly of the mysterious machine.  
Later, on his way out he would peak at the greyscale pictures of his innards on the console screens and it fascinated and freaked  
him out at the same time.

Finally it was brought up, that the doctor would need some urine and ... a semen sample! David was reluctant at first.  
Andrew explained to him that he would given privacy in a room and could bring whatever stimulation was needed. But it would be  
pivotal to have a seminal fluid sample in order to judge if his glands and balls worked properly or if he had an acute or lurking  
condition at hand. After a while David and Andrea agreed to the procedure and the boy was was sent on his way...

"Ahh, yes. There we have it. You are David, David McIntyre?!", she asked?

"Yes, that's me.", David nodded and watched the young woman cautiously.

"Ok let's check. There it is. ... Oh...".  
Patricia stopped suddenly and shook her head.  
"... I think there is something wrong here.", she uttered, got up, mustered Daniel in a strange, amused way, and excused herself.

"Please wait here, David. I'll be back in a minute", she prompted the boy jovially and went to the on-call duty room next door, picked  
up the stationary phone and dialed a number.

"Blumenthal", a voice answered

"Hello Dr. Blumenthal. Patricia here. I am calling for a confirmation. I have a patient here, David McIntyre. My task sheet shows  
the acquisition of a urine and a SEMEN sample? Is this really correct? The boy in front of my desk is maybe 10",  
she asked the Doctor hurriedly.

Patricia listened to a sonorous laugh on the other side.

"Oh, I am sorry Patricia. I should have sent you a heads-up first. Yes, it's accurate. David is somewhat of a special case and  
we're concerned. Plesae arrange for both samples. And Ms Miller...!!!"

"Yes, Doctor?", Patricia replied, alarmed to the sudden change of tone.

"Please handle this with the utmost professionalism and discretion. This boy is Jason McIntyre's grandson. His family and our practice  
are partners for 30 years now. He's a good boy and I don't want any complaints about this", Andrew remarked dead serious.

"Of course. Doctor", she answered, short spoken and ended the call.

She returned to the waiting boy and smiled at him.

"Sorry David, i checked back with Dr. Blumenthal and wanted to make sure, ... that the task sheet was filled properly. ",  
she tried to explain.

"Oh, it's because of the sperm sample?", the boy asked straight ahead and grinned broadly.

"Don't worry, it's all right. I am a big boy already.", he remarked with notable pride in his voice.

"OK, fine.". She allowed herself a nervous grin, feeling relieved and a bit of turmoil at the same time.  
Patricia walked over to a drawer, waved the boy to follow her, opened it and gave him a 5 ounce cup along with a fitting lid.

"This is for your urine sample", she explained to the boy, "Don't just pee into it right away. Start peeing, and when you feel you're in  
the middle of it, fill the cup to the mark and close the lid tightly, OK"?

David nodded. "No problem."

The nurse opened the drawer below and handed the baffled boy another, smaller one, maybe capable of holding an ounce.

"And this is for the other ... business. ". You can use the toilet for the number one. And for the other ... thing there is a room prepared,  
where you wont be disturbed".

David mustered the small cup disapprovingly.

"What's wrong David?", the nurse asked, slightly amused.

"Uhm, Miss, do you have a bigger cup for the semen sample, i mean much bigger. I think this will not be enough", he asked her,  
dead serious but with a hint of cringe in his voice. He started to fidget a bit.

Patricia looked puzzled. Then it became clear to her: The boy wanted to prank.

"Are you really sure, David? I think we do not need more of it for the testing procedure."

The boy shrugged.

"It will be a mess.", he announced plainly, "My mom always hates it when i make a mess",

"Ohh, you silly", she tried to rebut him jovially,  
"You're a big boy you'll manage this. And if the target will be missed, we'll have it cleaned up, OK? So don't worry".

David stared at her, closed his eyes for a second and then replied "OK then!".

She pointed to a door, at the opposite side of the reception room.  
"The bathroom is over there, where the sign is. Just bring me the cup when you're finished then i will show you the .. other room, OK?"

David started to smile again.

"Thanks Miss Patricia", ran to the door, opened it and went in.

A few seconds later it opened again and she heard David's voice.

"Miss Patricia, I cannot find the light switch, can you please show me?",

She sighed, 'What's in this boy's mind?', she thought to herself, went over to the bathroom's door, noticed David standing there in the dark.

"Thanks for helping me, Miss Patricia", he uttered, his voice excuding helplessness and appreciation.

She switched the light on. "There you go. Now have fun.".

David started to twitch and fidget.

"Ummm, Ms. Patricia. C..Can you ... help me a bit with this?"

Every thought in her head came to a screeching halt. She felt her throat swelling.

"David, we're .. not allowed do to such things. You have to pee alone... like you would at home".  
she finally managed to utter.

"But I am only 9 years old, sometimes I miss the bowl and ... ", he tried to explain, clumsily and childlike.

She swallowed and croaked. "Didn't you just tell me, how much of a big boy you are? You should get it done by yourself!",  
she retorted, feeling weak and worn out, while the boy undressed his shirt.

She gazed at his tender upper body first, then spotted the the massive bulge in his pants and gasped, awestruck by terror and  
a tingling lustful sensation.

David tilted his head and beamed at her, his smile now luring and creepy.

Patricia panted as she began to hallucinate. The boy's face morphed, was now pale and angelic, his smile exposed  
tiny puppy fangs, the eyes were glowing emerald green.

"Oh, Miss Patricia", he warbled in his high pitched voice, "I know you want to help me, don't you?"

"No, David", she tried to object in a feeble attempt to sound assertive, but continued to stare at the boy's  
distorted face and his pants, transfixed.  
The bathroom door, although just one step to her side, seemed now unreachable and unnecessessary?

The boy held up his eerie, wolfish grin.

"Don't deny it, Patricia, I've seen it. Right now, you just want to check how much of a big boy I am. You'll like it.. very much!",  
he announced with childish, careless pride, while his small hand massaged along the outline of what could only be described as a  
terrible boy's prank or a huge cock.

Patricia would not move, the heartbeat pounded in her ears, her face was blushing, she sensed tiny droplets of sweat on the forehead.

He moved closer, gracefully, then Patricia stared into the green abyss of his eyes.

"I know you want nothing more than little boy cock, that's all you can think about. Smooth and pink, tender and aching, throbbing for you.  
And you're longing to pinch and suckle on them. You want all those little souls to shiver for you. That's so deplorable ... and so intriguing".

He giggled.

Patricia shook her head, ever so slowly, then she stopped mid-motion.

His index finger pointed at her forehead.

"You are an open book. But it's your lucky day, Patricia. Look at my gift for you", he whispered, licked his lips, and lowered the pants along  
with his undies and took them off.

His completely limp penis,at least 8 inches long dangled in front of her eyes. Behind the thick tube was the biggest set of balls, she'd ever  
laid her eyes on. She started to whimper as she slowly felt her resistance melting, her eyes fixated on the smooth fat inhuman organ,  
appetizing and yet so forbidden. A shiver ran through her body.

David handed her the urine sample cup.

"Show me how to fill it", he requested politely and started to walk towards the toilet cubicle,leading her with his right hand. She knelt down  
to his side. He lifted the toilet lid, positioned his lanky body near the bowl and pointed at his hanging cock.

"Take it in your hand, Patricia. Feel it. It's soo big, and the skin is soft, exactly like you want it. Can you feel the heat from it?"

Her left hand grasped his dangling snake at midpoint and lifted it a little. It was heavy and a bit spongy,

She felt elated.

"Don't you think I am a good, well built little boy?", he inquired teasingly. She silently nodded, unable to articulate any words.

"And you should see, how big and fat it gets, when I love somebody", he remarked.

"Oh wait, now it comes, don't forget to fill the cup, Nurse Patricia", he chirped.

A few seconds later a gushing stream of piss shot into the the bowl with considerable force. Patricia could feel the urine flow through the  
tube in her hand, it was a vibrating, tingling sensation. She let a few seconds pass, then held the sample cup 4 inches below his  
cockhead and watched with amazement how quickly it was filled. She put it on the floor to her side and managed to close the lid tightly.

Meanwhile, the stream of hot boy urine was still going strong, the familiar aroma of fresh child piss wafting into her nose. Then it began to  
stutter and waned down to a dribble. David shook his hips a little, his cock waving sideways, slapping against his hips.

"Oh, you better grab it and lick it clean", he suggested playfully.

It was not that David's sway persuaded or forced her to do this. The only aspect the boy exerted control over, was to remove her inhibitions.  
And it was all it took to transform Patricia into a kneeling, boy-cock holding, fixated on him, junkie, eager to follow her long held urges,  
which by coincidence, matched perfectly with the manipulative boy's needs.

She took hold of the jumping, meandering snake, gazed at the glistening cock-head and endured the strongest urge  
she ever felt - her lips enclosed the tangy, glistening glans, while the last drops of his green tea tasting urine dribbled into her mouth.  
She did no longer care at all.

"Ahh, this feels so good, Patricia. Suck it clean, you boy-loving slut", he groaned.

Patricia slid her tongue eagerly under his foreskin and probed with professional care for remnants of encrusted boyish fluids, found some  
chunks here and there and dutifully swallowed all of them. The pungent aroma did arouse her even more - the little boy had found a true  
connoisseur of all things young cock.

During her careful ministrations the nurse noticed, the penis was growing in thickness and length steadily.  
The unlikely couple, still interlocked in their oral tête-a-tête, changed positions, the bowl no longer needed.  
It was decided only Patricia's hungry mouth would be required to handle the second part of the sample acquisition.

Patricia was utterly dumbfounded. Right before her eyes, the cock, already impossible on an adult when limp and dangling,  
had grown rock hard and heavy, its length now over a foot, the fat glans straining the capacity of her mouth to its limits.  
She noticed the set of thick veins on the shaft's top, pulsating with the boy's heartbeat, his huge balls bouncing freely with his ever  
so slightly back and forth movements.

'He is a stud', was all the young woman could think, wrapped her hands around the top part of his shaft and began to massage it.

Now she tasted something different. A gooey, syrupy emission poured from his slit in abundance, and she had to hurry to keep  
up with its flow. She sensed her stomach glowing as if she had a hot cup of tea. It felt soothing and comfortable. And it was so sweet!

He pulled his head out of her mouth and pointed at his slit, with a new string of precum already forming.

"Do you see that, Patricia?", he asked her teasingly.

She nodded with a greedy glance in her eyes

"That's my precum.", the boy explained,  
"It just flows and drips, lots of it. And you didn't believe me. I fill this puny cup with my precum in a minute", he announced with all the vainglorious  
swagger that was due.

He giggled, the string stretched and touched the floor. Its successor appeared at his slit immediately after.

"You can guess what my cum load does to this stupid cup. How's that for a prank, you boyloving whore?", he challenged her.

Then he commanded:  
"Show my your tits, Open that coat, and let me peak at them".  
With the last remnants of her resistance long gone, Patricia unbuttoned the top of he coat, pushed down her bra, and produced a set  
of well-formed, firm breasts with light creamy skin and big, dark colored areolas. She jiggled them at him a little.

"What a fine pair you got there, Patricia", he applauded her.  
"I wonder how often did you use them to lead little, cute, innocent boys astray?", he asked, teasing but reproachful.

"Here, let me give you something to rub into them", he announced and began  
to glide over her breasts with his fat glans, leaving long, syrupy strings of precum on them until they were covered by his  
bountyful gift.

"Come on, massage them", he commanded. Her hands grabbed the glue like puddles and she began too knead her  
breasts with it. Little squishy noises could be heard.

David nodded slowly in approval.

"Oh boy, how shiny they look, I really like that."

Then he shoved his cock-head back into her mouth and began pumping vigorously, hit the back of her throat and Patricia began to fight for air.

"Aaaah, let me down there. I want to shoot it into your stomach. And pray that I don't change my mind and knock you up right here.  
I wonder what Brendon, your boyfriend would think? You kneeling here, deep throating a huge, fat boycock, while  
he sits at home and wanks his pathetic willy to porn?", David mocked her.

It was exactly what Patricia longed for: Being mocked and dominated by a little boy. And even better yet, by a little boy with an  
impossible cock. David found this little gem of a fantasy in her palace, marveled at the freshness and details of it and  
was certain, it was one, if not THE core kink, in her. He was happy to oblige the young woman.

"That's good, Patricia. You marrying this complete loser, but getting pregnant from me. That's so hot. You hope it will be a son and he will be huge,  
embarassing "dad" with his giant boy cock, while you start lusting after your own child. Is this what you really want?", David challenged her,  
noting it excited himself as much as her. And then he laughed, shook his head and continued to pound into her throat.

He panted and finally managed to stuff his cock further down, pumping vigorously, his glans excited by the tightness, moaning while bathing in bliss -  
and finally David went over the edge, succumbed to the sensory fireworks Patricia's throat provided and the seemingly endless stack of  
perverted fantasies the woman harbored in her head, and began to unload directly into his toy's throat, filling her stomach with his hot, sticky cum.  
She could feel the rushing, gurgling sensation of her tummy filling as he began to unload into her with smashing force.

After minute David retreated, Patricia gasped, finally able to breathe again - he held his cock in front of her and continued to unleash hell..

"Here, take it you, whore", he screamed.

The thick volleys of his cum splattered forcefully against her forehead and face, disintegrated and shrapneled into the  
cubicle door behind them. He coated her curly dark blond hair in cum, until a thick white, dripping layer disfigured her hair-do  
beyond recognition. Rivers of cum ran down her coat and splattered to the ground, the sound of it reverberated by the cubicle walls.

Then he lowered his aim and flooded her chest and breasts with forceful splatters of his virile nectar, until he finally ended it with one final gusher  
and a long uninterupted stream of cum, slowly diminishing until it was nothing but a dribble.

David exhaled and collapsed in front of her, numbed by the pain at the end of his climax.  
This was the strongest orgasm he could remember.

"Wow", he whispered, groaning, barely able to move.

Patrica was still on her knees, paralyzed and awestruck.  
He took the empty sample cup from the floor filled it completely with one scoop from the giant reservoir of cum between her breasts,  
closed it tightly and put it down right next to the other. Then he rolled off some toilet paper and began to wipe the thick layer of cum from  
Patricia's face.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring blankly.

"Hey, there you are", he addressed her lightheartedly.

"The cups are right next to the bowl for your further consideration. I hope you got what you wanted.". He smiled at her.

After a while she beamed a weak smile back at him and gave him a thumbs up

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Just contact me, if you want more of it. I leave my number on the counter."  
He licked his lips and went to grab his clothes

"I told you the cup is too small", he snickered, turned around and waved her Good Bye.


	7. The observatory / Filling the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow David wandering through Pedro's mind, resulting in a new discovery.  
> A little later our hero helps a mother in need to fill the void in her.

Part I: The observatory

(2 days before Chapter 2 / Part 2)

David moaned, utterly spent as he finally reached the rocky plateau at the top of the massive, sprawling mountain range.  
All joints and muscle fibers screamed a reproachful lament at him while he was slowly catching his breath.  
The boy decided to ignore his pitiful state for the moment, being fully aware it did not happen to his real body.  
And yet, physical pain and exhaustion were projected into him in a very convincing fashion.

He wondered what would happen, if his body "died" while visiting another mind. Could he even die, or would he just  
find himself, laying on the bed, gasping for air, panting, like a little boy waking up from a nightmare?  
He felt no urge to find out any time soon.

During the last 3 hours he struggled to the top, more climbing than hiking, sliding at times through lose sand and gravel,  
his hands desperately clinging to everything even remotely fit to hold on to. At first he scolded himself for even trying the  
dangerous climb, then, after he nearly slipped and fell to his "death", his mind transformed, tossed out the self-pity and childish  
demeanor, became calm and concentrated, and the boy went on, stoicly, until he emerged at the top.

Every limb on his body was laced with bloody scrapes and bruises, the clothes dirty and ripped, his the face covered in dust and dirt.  
A dry, cement like taste lingered in his mouth, for the first time during his travels he experienced a strange sensation of thirst. 

But the view from his vantage point redeemed all that. Down below a vast valley extended to the horizon. The azure blue sky  
above was covered by a hazy foggy band of stretched out clouds. Somewhere in the distance he could barely spot the blurry smudge  
that was Pedro's palace. He marveled at the alien landscape for a minute. 

. .

It was a new revelation that led him here:  
Just hours ago, David discovered a black thick pipe, seemingly made out of plastic or rubber leading from Pedro's palace wall into  
the unknown. It appeared to resemble a power-line or telephone cable David guessed.  
Its outer layer was slick and somewhat shiny. When his hand touched the surface, he felt a strange vibrating sensation.  
A low humming noise originated from the line's mysterious core and David's curiosity was once again awakened. 

He decided to find its origin. The cable exited the wooden wall of Pedro's hastily fortified mind palace through a slim opening,  
fell on the fine grained sand and seemed to lead straight towards the mountain range nearby. It was easy for David to follow  
its path. On rare occasions the black, thick cord was covered by dispersals of sand and even small dunes,  
but the boy never lost track of it. 

Then, after what seemed an eternity, David reached the foothills of a towering mountain range,  
He gazed at a high reaching scarp face made of dark basalt like rock in front of him, the impressive formation was clean  
cut and appeared somewhat artificial, its slope perfectly vertical. 

Much to his dismay the cable went straight up the scarp, bound to the surface by an invisible force.  
David felt his encouragement wane for a bit, then he began to search for an alternate path.

. .

David rejoiced. Now, things would get easy. With new found energy he hiked carefully along the plateau's edge,  
until he spotted the cable again.

He continued to follow along the black cord, while the landscape began to change dramatically.  
Step by step the desert made way for a forest of strange looking conifere trees, the sand slowly disappeared under  
his feet and was now a forest floor, the air grew more humid. He trotted along a broad, visible trail, the cable always  
in its center and David's excitement and anticipation grew by the minute. 

Still there was no sign of animal life anywhere, no sounds to be heard.  
It appeared to the boy, that even the omnipresent light breeze went by silently, with no visible effect on the environment.  
He slowly trotted on, concentrated on his task. Then, after another hour, the trail lead into a large clearing, in its center  
a tall building was erected.

It was of circular shape, made of fresh looking reddish bricks, reaching up at least 10 floors.  
The top was a large dome like structure, consisting of overlapping metallic segments that seemed to be loosely riveted.  
His sign post along this journey went straight into the building's wall, through a small, sealed opening at the ground level.

David walked around the structure and spotted a large vertical aperture in the dome.  
'It's like an observatory!', the boy thought and sure enough, he could spot two objectives of an optical telescope and some  
other machinery. David grew excited, began to search for an entry.  
Shortly after, he approached a metal door, protected by a padlock. 

Locks were no novelty to the curious wanderer. David had encountered them on numerous  
occasions and was aware that they came in different styles.

This one looked easy he, assessed, it seemed rusty and fragile, unlike the sturdy, shiny ones in his workshop which he had  
slowly learned to pick. But breaking into them was a time consuming, tedious process, straining his fingers and patience.  
And whenever he succeeded with one of them, it was more by chance than by method or skill. 

His hand went into his pocket and produced a little metal saw. A few minutes later the shackle was broken and  
David threw the lock to the ground.  
His heart was beating in anticipation. He entered carefully, found a small metal spiral staircase and began to climb it. 

After a dozen dizzying rounds he reached the entrance to the main floor. He passed through it and entered a large room,  
full of strange, ancient looking machinery and desks which reminded him of an old Jules Verne Science Fiction movie.  
Giant consoles with antique electric switches, glowing control lights, picture tubes and large analog scales with  
quivering indicators. 

A loud humming permeated the room. David gasped. There was a person sitting in front of one of the consoles.  
The figure, clothed in a beige technician's overall, was bent over one of the gauges to read from its scale.  
David approached him. When he got closer, the boy noticed its clay colored skin.  
'Just like a palace guard', David thought. Would he need to negotiate with it?

"Hello Sir", he addressed the mental projection and waited for 30 seconds.

But the puppet showed no reaction and went on with his business, seemingly unaware of the intruder. 

David proceeded deeper into the room and discovered the giant stereo telescope to his right - it was built of two long,  
tubular metal frames with a complicated lensing aparatus at the top and two reflecting mirrors at the bottom, 

The construction was pointed at the daylight sky above. The reflected and collected light was then bent into a complex  
set of lenses, enclosed by a cyclindrical casing, before it was bundled into a fiber cable which  
shortly after disappeared into the belly of the giant machinery around him. 

Then David spotted an ocular and his heart skipped a beat.

'Maybe I can check, what the telescope is looking at?'

David gazed through it and marveled at a clean picture of a smartphone held close in front, showing the moving graphics of a video game in super slow motion.

There was a simple explanation for the glacial pace of the image. Years ago David noticed time would run much slower in  
this world. Later, after he looted an old, analogue alarm clock from a freshly lock-picked cabinet drawer in his workshop, he was able to  
measure the dilation between the real world and the desert. 

For every minute spent in a mind, only one second would tick by in the real world.  
David followed the snail like progression of sprites and backgrounds on the phone screen for a while.

The boy grinned. 

"Pedro.. your mom will kill you if she catches you playing world of tanks", David giggled quietly.

A yard behind the phone screen, he recognized the fuzzy silhouette of a slim, blond boy resting.  
'That would be me', David concluded and for a second he fought against a rush of alienation and  
a strange out-of-body experience. 

Then David stared back at the complex stack of lenses. Their shape and size seemed familiar to him.  
'Cool', the boy whispered. His hand went into a pocket and grabbed his 'elfen lens', which he 'built' years ago by chance,  
while toying around with the glass grinder for the first time.

"Just for testing", David mumbled,  
removed one of the flat clear lenses from the cylindrical casing and replaced  
it with his own. It fit perfectly. But would it have any effect? Would Pedro experience, what David saw in front  
of his mirror years ago ?

David decided to wait for a proper occasion to know for sure. He placed the original lense back. 

Then he rummaged in his pants one more time and produced a black marker stone...

When the boy succeeded to pick his first cabinet drawer padlock, after lots or cursing and pleading, giving  
up and retrying, the drawer was filled with hundreds of these nondescript, flat and glossy objects. 

At first David was underwhelmed and felt that all his efforts resulted in a collection of useless, black stones.  
They resisted all of his tools and clumsy tampering attempts and David was close to dismiss them altogether  
and to concentrate on the next lock on his cabinet. 

Soon after however, the boy noticed, when he took them with him on a journey to another mind, the peculiar objects came to life.

When put on the ground, the black, glossy stone began to glow with a yellowish light. Shortly after it fused with the spot  
it was put on, leaving no visible trace. 

But to Davids surprise he could now concentrate on the spot and would materialize right next to the mark whenever he wanted. 

What better location for a marker stone than this place?, David rejoiced and dropped the black object right next to him,  
on the elevated floor surrounding the telescope. The stone began to glow and a few seconds later it was dissolved. 

David smiled and returned...

He opened his eyes and moaned. At least a parts of his exhaustion and aches were transferred to his real body.  
David winced of pain for a second, then turned around and found Pedro, his phone held  
across, both thumbs twiddling with the screen, concentrated. David glanced at the brown haired boy then started to tease him:

"Pedro, i wonder what your mom would think when she finds out what game you're playing?"  
He grinned and began to stretch.

Pedro looked up for a moment. "Gosh David, how would you know what game it is?", he retorted,  
but began to smile shortly afterwards, with a hint of guilt. 

David, shrugged and decided not to answer.  
Just two days later he would find an opportunity to visit Pedro's observatory again.

. . . 

Part 2: Filling the void

(2 weeks later)

It was just after midnight when Maria turned around, noticed David in the half-light, leaning casually against the living room door frame,  
his arms crossed, glancing at her with an ambiguous expression. 

Her heart skipped a beat, then she grabbed the remote and paused the Nextflix stream. 

"David", she gasped, shaken by surprise, "I did not notice you. How long are you standing there?"

The boy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe a minute.", he replied.

"What do you want? It's past midnight, young boys ought the be in bed by now!", Maria remarked warmly.

"I woke up, all the sudden, and now I cannot fall asleep again", David lamented, sleepily walked around the couch  
until he was in front of her.

There he stretched innocently and Maria caught a glance of his silky smooth pelvis and flat torso.  
She could not help lowering her gaze to the ridiculously bulged PJ pants, the fat tube of his long  
cock hanging down his left leg, the fist sized cock-head rested barely an inch above the cloth's  
edge. Then her stare fell on the outline of the massive bulging spheres that were his balls for a second.

Maria finally broke away from this magnificent display of barely covered up stud meat.  
Subconsciously she bit her lip.

"But David, I cannot help you. I guess, you two played too many video games again?", Maria asserted calmly

The boy shrugged. 

"Not more than usual", he replied plainly and started to fidget a little.

"Mrs. Gomez, can I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course". Maria smiled.

"How did it taste? Did you like it?", David asked sternly, but calm.

Maria appeared puzzled, she slowly tilted her head, cautiously.

"What do you mean, David?"

Two weeks ago, after breakfast, when you slurped up all my precum from the chair and floor", David replied,  
with a bragging smile, "Did you like it?"

She gasped. For a second there was nothing but a void in her mind.  
She was shocked to the core, then felt vulnerable and exposed.  
Shortly after, a rush of anger was flushing through her and Maria fought the urge to hurl into the boy and  
hit him. "What a little brat", her mind screamed, before, at last, some clarity returned. 

"David McIntyre, what are you trying to insinuate here?", she replied, dead serious, her eyes piercing with anger.

David did not appear to be impressed.

"I don't need to imply. It was a honest to god question, Mrs Gomez...", the boy grinned.

"Are you out of your mind, David?"

"Not at all. I know you did it. And i find it ... hot, like your clothes, Mrs Gomez.", he pointed  
casually at her, "You look really hot in them", the boy admitted.

Maria was embarrassed. At the same time she felt anger, but could not point her  
finger at what exactly was the catalyst for her rage. Did he want to tick her off?  
Was she mad because he knew about it and brought it up along the way?  
As if it was nothing of importance? Was it the feeling of being exposed ?  
She prayed he was just bold and had somehow guessed what happened.

And then his compliment - clumsy, but somewhat sincere, boyishly blunt, yet soft. It was a kind of compliment  
mothers would take as an excuse to kiss their little boy's forehead and whisper a "I love you" into their ears.  
This feeble attempt of a compliment redeemed the situation in part and she decided to  
stay silent, at least for the moment.

".... And I find it hot, that you like me that way.", he carried on, calmly.

Maria was strangely aroused, took a deep breath and gazed into David's green eyes, while he carried on

"... I find you very attractive, And if you ever want to follow through with me stretching you out to  
the max and pound until everything hurts so good, like you fantasize all the time, I will surely find  
a time slot for you!"

David giggled

Maria stared at him, now in terror and swallowed.  
Her anger made way for incoming panic and paranoia. She collected all composure and addressed him,

"How do YOU know?", she finally managed to croak.

"You scream it at me all time, Maria", David explained matter-of-factly, 

"I see it right before my eyes how you drool, when thinking how much my wet, dripping cock-head is stretching  
your pussy entrance and you feel this delicate mixture of pleasure and pain. And ohh, how much you  
want me to go deeper. Did you know, it's over 13 inches long?"

Her eyes widened, she was speechless. His narration was to the point, accurate.  
Maria had no clue, how he would know, but he seemed so certain, he was right  
that Maria feared for her sanity.

'Did I write it down somewhere? Did I talk in my sleep and he listened?', she questioned herself feverishly.

Maria had never felt so violated and exposed before. Her dignity stripped from her by the young boy's calm words.  
Her illicit urges ridiculed and dragged into the limelight for him to feast on. And he just would not stop

"You might include this in your fantasy, Maria. And how you long to get stuffed, until i bump your womb.  
You never had this sensation from a man before, am I right Maria? You hope that when i hit this bump,  
I am balls deep because you want me to pound you loudly, you want these orange sized overachieving  
bull balls to slap against your massive ass cheeks!"

David slowly caressed his bulge.

She shook her head in disbelief. 

"And you want, that i want it too - to pound until you scream and cum. I want to feel your goo  
on my shaft, you want me to shiver from the sensation of it squishing and quefing out of your hot, steaming pussy,  
And you want that I fill you with my fresh, sweet cum until your belly bulges and rivers of it stream  
out of it after we're finished..."

"Shut up, David!", she barked at him.

"Just tell me, is it true, Maria?", David asked resolutely.

She hesitated for a moment, embarassed and undecided. David nudged her.

"Tell me it's true, Maria", he insisted and glared at her, his eyes fiery.

She sighed and finally uttered:

"Yes, it is!". 

Maria looked down, defeated "I should be ashamed, but i am just not". 

He sat down next her and relaxed. Then he grabbed Maria's hand, offering peace.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to push you over the edge", David gave in,  
"and I will not judge you. On the contrary, i prayed for it. And you really want it to come true, don't you?",  
he whispered, his voice luring and begging.

She nodded and looked up again. He smiled at her. 

"Well then, That's all I need to know.". David looked satisfied.

"What do you mean, David?", she replied him, clueless

"You want me. You want me to take you as hard and as good as I can muster", David explained lightheartedly  
"And I", David pointed her finger at her ,"want you. I will fulfill your wishes because I'd like to!"

"OK?"

She nodded.

"But, when Harry returns in a few weeks, it will end. And we both shall never question this, Maria. He's your husband and I know you love him dearly.  
Consider it helping out in dire times. And of course, discretion is advised". David laughed.

"Ohh, and I must insist on birth control for obvious reasons. "

Her eyes grew large.

"Yes, this big gun ain't shooting blanks, Ma'am, and it will be everywhere. You don't want to explain to your beloved husband,  
that you got knocked up by a precocious preteen, do you?",  
David beamed disarmingly

Finally she was able to smile again. 

"Of course not", Maria replied and got up from the couch.

David spotted a dark spot on between her legs and felt a strange, tingling sensation  
in his balls. 

Maria was suddenly swayed by a rush of heat and lust, set free from the constraints of her hidden urges,  
now that they had been laid out openly between them. She did not care her partner in crime seemed to be a  
little boy who could have been her own son. He was not innocent at all, Maria assured herself.

Her face came close to him and she sniffed for a moment. 

"David McIntyre, you reek of horny boy aching for relief. You need to be taken care of immediately", Maria  
told him resolutely, grabbed the boy's hand and led him upstairs.

"Right, Mrs. Gomez", David replied, giggling, full of excitement.

When they reached the master bedroom, the two lust-bound bodies were already quivering and shaking  
with anticipation and arousal. Maria, deprieved of intimacy and sex for months now, stretched out her limbs and  
devoured the slim boy's wiry frame with her arms and legs, enclosed and embraced him. 

The sensation of their skin touching, the radiating heat from the smooth, lean body, his boyish, slightly musky cinnamon smell,  
the fat throbbing shaft, leaking its hot gluey nectar, pressed against her stomach, made her dripping wet and aching for relief.  
She grabbed Davids bubble butt and tenderly pushed him against her pelvis.

He felt so delicate, and yet, under his smooth skin, she would sense small but sinewy muscles humming with  
juvenile strength and energy. Meanwhile David, locked in her embrace was lost between the mounds of her motherly breasts,  
kissed and sucked them eagerly, obsessing over their massive proportions. He was in heaven.

Shortly after, they changed positions. Now it was David on his back, his eyes closed while Maria fulfilled a long held desire:

Finally she wrapped her lips around the slippery, dripping cock-head for the first time, and when she engulfed its  
massive bulk and tasted his fresh, warm clear precum, it was better than her fantasy.

She worked eagerly on the bulbous head, later applied her hands below and massaged the godly shaft, worshiped its perfect form  
and taste in a trance-like state and was rewarded with a copious overflow of David's secretions. A muffled moan escaped her mouth. 

David, meanwhile was balancing on a tightrope, close to a thunderous climax, investing all willpower he could muster, not to shoot it right away.  
He whimpered, as Maria pinched his foreskin tenderly with her teeth adding just a subtle amount of pain to his sensory fireworks. 

"Ohh my god", the boy moaned, 'I cannot hold it much longer, Please let me go".

But this time he was subject to Maria's sway, and her tongue, mouth and experience held him near the edge, expertly.  
Maria reveled silently as she witnessed the slim blonde boy squirming and sweating under her control.  
'He's so precious ... and so delicious', she thought as she continued to swallow down the honey-like waves of his precome.  
Maria felt that now, she would need the boy's help to fill the gaping void in her. 

Finally she let go of his shaft, the boy panting and out of breath, opened his eyes again, his cock painfully throbbing,  
ever so close to losing it completely. She allowed him to calm down for a minute. 

"David", she addressed him, playfully leaning towards the boy, until they met face to face.

"Yes, Maria", he managed to answer, slowly catching his breath.

"I need your help now, baby stud!", she explained

"Uhhm"

"I want you to give me all of you. And you better give your best, honey!", she commanded him.  
"I want you to stuff and pound me as hard as you can, understood?"

David nodded

"Ok, show me what you're made of", she closed and laid down on her back.  
David did not need further encouragement. His cock was as hard, as it's ever been, dancing and swinging, eager to fulfill its duties.  
He kneelt between her legs, carefully positioned his bloated cock-head against her quivering, wet pussy and proceeded to  
fulfill her biggest wish.

He slowly pushed the head in, felt her portal stretching and Maria whimpered quietly  
"It feels soo good, big boy. Carry on and stuff me now!"

Her pussy was wet and warm and so receptive, at first he slid in with ease, effortlessly.  
Shortly after, he felt her walls contracting and massaging him and the strange sensation  
around his thick shaft made him pant.  
He was now met with some resistance, but carried on, while the tall athletic woman silently moaned. 

Deeper and deeper he went until he was fully in. David was surprised. His pelvis pressed against  
her pussy mound and he was completely submerged. He never dared to dream it was impossible  
his oversized member would fit into a woman completely.

He would spot the broad, bulging outline of his snake on her lower belly - an image  
that boosted his arousal even more and the boy began to move in and out carefully. 

Maria put her legs on his slim shoulders, David wrapped his arms around her thighs and began to pump,  
slowly at first, then with increasing frequency

After a while he noticed his fat orange sized balls slapping against her cheeks, just like like Maria had fantasized so many times before.  
"Harder, David, pound it", she requested moaning and squirming and the boy followed suit.

With all the force he was able to muster, he drove his fat inhuman cock in and out of her, whenever their bodies collided, a shock wave  
went through them and David noted he now bumped into her cervix with every stroke, but did not slow down.

He guessed it was exactly what she longed for. Maria whimpered with every slap, showering in lust and pain.

"Ahh, harder", a command was moaned, bearing an insatiable longing and unquenchable thirst.  
David was sweating, breathing hard, trying to keep up the tempo, his slim hips moving as fast as he could.

Then he felt a forceful clamping around his cock, nearly robbing him of breath.  
He whimpered in pain but fought to keep up the pace. Maria, threw back her head,  
squirmed and was wrecked by an overwhelming orgasm, burning her nerve-endings to a crisp in an ungodly mixture of pain  
and pleasure.

"Yessss!", she panted as she was ravaged by wave of after wave of orgasmic contractions and shortly after, it was David who lost it.  
"Here it comes", was all he could mutter, barely audible. Deep in his groin and balls he noted a mighty, contracting buildup  
and was certain, that this orgasm would surely kill him. 

The foreshadowing of his climax was so painful that the boy nearly lost consciousness. And then, finally, the release came to rescue  
his exhausted body and to liberate his tormented soul. He managed a final to-the-hilt push into her and then,  
with a long "Aahh" he let it lose...

All Dr. Blumenthal would state after his examination was, that David showed signs of malnourishment and was missing  
minerals and vitamins in his body. He planned to remedy this with a prescription of supplements and a newly created meal plan.  
Both David and his mother nodded, relieved that his condition was not deemed serious.

In addition, the bountiful sample provided by the precocious 9 year old revealed, David's sperm indeed  
was already fertile, the spermatozotes fully developed and the seminal fluid absolutely healthy, his prostate however.  
was found to be several times too large and would require close monitoring in the future.

All this however could not, by any means, account for the quantities the boy was able to unleash. And now.  
after such long period of uninterupted stimulation and teasing, sensory overloading and massaging, it seemed  
as if every single drop of expendable fluid and each available strand of protein in David's body  
was hastily converted into cum. When his first wad shot out, straight into Maria's womb, it was with such force,  
that she winced of pain for a second, her eyes full of surprise.

Then David drowned her womb and pussy with forceful shots of his sticky, hot cum. David was panting and  
squirming as he he emptied himself into her. Maria, to her utter amazement, would notice a small visible bulge form on her belly,  
and the boy just would not stop. After 20 monster sized ropes of batter, it shot out of her pussy, in pumping gushers,  
synchronized with David's contractions, flooded her bed sheets and mattress and David still showed no  
signs of slowing down.

He pulled out and a massive flood wave of semen shot out of Maria's battered pussy, splattered on her bed,  
dripped down the edges onto the carpet. David held his cock with both shaking hands over her belly and carried on.  
Pencil thick columns of his cum shot out of his slit, sailed over Maria's head and splattered against the wall, the remnants  
of it running down, like a torrent of pale, milky paint. Then he lowered his aim and plastered her face, tits, and upper body  
with the remaining gushing ropes of his seed, until Maria was completely  
covered.

Suddenly, David blacked out and fell forward, face first, right next to Maria, completely exhausted. 

At first she was dumbfounded, in complete disbelief. After a few seconds her body started rocking  
from a silent laugh. For a minute Maria could not stop giggling. What she had just witnessed was  
absolutely surreal. 

She used the the dry parts of her pillow to wipe the thick layer of cum from her face, sneaked out of the bedroom,  
went to the bathroom and returned with a handful of large towels. 

For the first time in months she felt satisfied and satiated - a cerebral calmness took hold of her body and let her sigh in  
peace. 

Then her gaze fell on the battleground that was her bed. She took care of the unconscious boy, checked his vitals  
and temperature and carried him into the spare room.

Ever so gently she put him on the bed, dried his still dribbling penis, then put a towel over his groin, kissed him on his cheek  
and went to get him a large bottle of water. Maria guessed the boy would be thirsty when he woke up. 

She had an inkling that he would shoot a lot, especially after she found the encrusted, smelly towels under Pedro's bed  
just a week ago. But having a hunch is one thing, being witness to it, something completely  
different she figured calmly. 

"Good night, my precious stud.", Maria whispered. 

She left the room and closed the door silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, that's chapter 7 done.  
> I hope you enjoyed the latest addition to our little story.  
> As always. I am looking forward to your comments and remarks.  
> We'll continue as time permits


	8. The hire / Someone to watch over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We carry on with our story arc, this time with a more plot focused episode.  
> A babysitter is hired. She and David are bonding in an awkward fashion.  
> Their encounter will prove to be fateful...

Part 1: The hire

(3 weeks later)

Andrea stirred her Latte Macchiato absentmindedly, sighed and noticed the coffein rush tearing at her nerves, which made her more  
alert and, on the downside of things, nagged her with a lingering, mild headache.

The last 90 minutes had been a complete waste of time, Andrea noted. She had now finished two interviews with babysitting  
prospects for David and neither of the two candidates seemed even remotely fit for a second round of negotiations,  
let alone for the job. 

'Two down, one to go' Andrea pondered, while opening a new tab in her notepad, preparing for the third candidate.

First Clarissa entered the small cafe and looked around, found Andrea sitting at her secluded table in the back and approached her.  
She soon ticked all boxes in the worried mother's mind - A bored looking, gum chewing, blonde 18 year old, dressed very casually  
in a tight, belly free top, skimpy jacket and beige sweatpants, her eyes and mind more fixated on a smartphone, than the topic at hand,  
with a tiring attitude and an insufferable speech pattern. 

Andrea noted a subtle chill running down her spine as her fantasy dutifully produced a series of possible interactions between her son  
and this resting bitch faced bimbo. Their conversation was concluded shortly after.

Then Clara appeared, and it seemed as if fate and circumstance had conspired to test Andrea's durability and patience.  
Clara was a slim young woman with brunette, curly hair, and a pair of thickly-lensed glasses. She was overly shy and her voice  
quiet and reserved. Although the young woman claimed to have prior experience with sitting, Andrea could not fathom this coy  
wallflower being fit to handle a young boy like David. 

During their long talk, they broke the ice a little bit and Clara became more loquacious. But Andrea could not help the nagging  
impression, that Clara was too naive and just a bit slow and dense. 

'He would wrap her around his little finger in a minute!', was Andrea's assessment, and their friendly chat ended without  
a commitment made by the parties....

"Mrs. McIntyre?".

Andrea, disrupted in her pondering, looked up.

He gaze fell on a tall, athletic woman, dressed in bluejeans and oversized hoodie, Her dark hair was cut short,  
the sides trimmed. In contrast to Clara before, the young woman's posture and facial expression exuded a calm  
and laid back assertiveness.The grey eyes sparkled with some wits and authority.

"Oh, hello. That's me, you must be Beth, I assume?", Andrea smiled and got up to shake her hand.

"Yes, I am here to talk about the baby sitting job.".

"That's great. And please call me Andrea."

The women sat down and began their interview.

Soon Andrea felt at ease again. Beth was much more what she had envisioned for a candidate. The young woman had  
bailed out of her economics studies and was on a sabbatical until next year, when she planned follow her aspirations of  
studying music.

She spoke with a soothing alto voice, her thoughts well articulated, reported on her prior experiences and the babysitting  
gigs in the past. Andrea enjoyed their conversation, while she kept filling out the questionaire. 

Then they turned to the contract details. Much to Andrea's relief, Beth had no qualms with staying overnight  
and to fulfill the role of a caretaker. Andrea offered her the large guest chamber which included a separate bathroom,  
a parking spot in the garage and expressed her gratitude.

They both agreed Beth would be part of the household for the months to come, being more like an older sister  
to David, than a classical sitter.

"So, do you want to tell me about... David?", Beth asked with sincere interest, "From what I read, he's 9 years old?"

Andrea slipped a recent portrait photo of her son to her side of the table.

"Yes, here's a picture of him."

Beth took up the photo, gazed at it for a second, then beamed a smile.

"Andrea, I must say, you have a handsome son!", she remarked.

"Thanks, I am blessed, he is my specially gifted boy", she replied with some motherly pride in her voice

"But I must give you a heads up in advance", the mother carried on, now with a serious undertone.

"What would that be?", Beth inquired with curiosity.

Andrea took a deep breath and began to explain.

"David is extremely precocious, and bright. He will certainly warm up to you very fast, will ask you about everything and  
is easy to handle for the most part. He won't scream or throw a tantrum, instead he will try to persuade you with  
his undeniable wits and charm"

Beth smiled.

"I mean it Beth, He's more than a handful, He can be quite manipulative, luring and convincing, sometimes it feels  
as if he is a mind reader."

Andrea smiled.

"And he ..."

Andrea paused for a second.

"... has has already matured, if you know what I mean.".

Beth did not take long to take the hint and nodded.

"But he's only 9 years old?" She remarked.

Andrea sighed.

"Yes, David has a medical condition. It is related to premature development of his genitalia and childhood fertility.  
And you should be given a fair warning. He won't be shy to flaunt around the house and make sure to rub your nose in it."

Beth shrugged.

"So you try to warn me, he might be a bit cocky and flash his dick?", she asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yes, that could happen and probably will happen. I just beg you to keep your composure around him...."

Andrea sighed and shook her head.

"I know, I sound completely stupid. Me asking my babysitter-to-be not to molest my child, I am sorry, I do not want to  
insinuate anything here, Beth. But David will most certainly try to explore and exploit the power dynamics between you and him.  
Sometimes he's quite blunt and ruthless with his .. advances. He is well aware of the effect he has on others. His body, at least  
for the most part, is that of a 9 year old, but his mind and demeanor are certainly not.", she tried to explain.

Beth seemed to ponder.

"To make sure I understand. You're worried, he will put his spell on me and it leads to an .. inappropriate episode?",  
the young woman asked, with a mix of slight amusement an concern.

"Not that far off", Andrea replied and nodded.

Beth leaned back and chuckled.

"I might have a weapon in my arsenal helping me with his boyish advances", she declared, still amused.

"What would that be, Beth?"

The young woman grinned, leaned forward and whispered:

"I am really, really lesbian, Andrea. Guys, Hunks, Twinks, Daddies, and even little boys don't do the trick for me.  
Hope this will help somewhat fighting him off".

Andrea smiled.

"The best retort possible, given the circumstances, Beth. Maybe he sees this as a challenge, but I think it will certainly help!",  
she concluded lightheartedly.

"And by the way, his condition requires following a meal and supplement plan. How's your cooking game?", the mother continued,  
relieved that the delicate issue was handled gracefully.

"I am not Gordon Ramsey, but manage reasonably well, I think. What's on the menu for David?"

"It's actually quite easy, the meal plan is there to ensure the proper quantities of nutrients. In David's case, "proper" means: Lots of it!  
Meats and fish to feed a whole family, many veggies and salad. David's suffering from a constant protein and mineral deficiency,  
you have to keep track he's taking all the supplements. He's got not much of a sweet tooth, but likes hot chocolate and  
a ton of pancakes for breakfast if you serve them with a million scrambled eggs.". Andrea explained, smiling.

"Seems easy,", Beth replied confidently, "doesn't sound much like a picky eater."

"He isn't. And he would surely help you. He's shown some interest in cooking.  
Maybe you two can bond faster that way."

Beth was pleasantly surprised. Andrea offered her 100$ a day. The arrangement laid out between them would make Beth begin  
her stint each Sunday afternoon and staying until Thursday evening, after Andrea returned from her trips, adding up to  
400$ of easily earned and urgently needed dollars a week. 

In return she was asked to endure a little boy and his strange antics and to keep the house in check. She felt ready for  
the job and both women agreed to a second meeting, this time with the subject of their contract in the room.

. . 

A week later Beth was invited to the McIntyre house and introduced to David.  
There was a sparkling, strange energy in the living room, after Beth had entered. David approached her,  
coming from upstairs, dressed in his trademark baggy beige cargo pants and and oversized T-Shirt.  
He was tall for a 9 year old and quite skinny, she figured. 

And yet he seemed to radiate a boyish energy and restlessness. He appeared to be in a good, friendly mood, showed  
no sign of coyness or reservation, and after a second Beth was certain, the photo she was shown did not do justice to the boy's  
handsomeness to any degree.

He was elfishly beautiful, she assessed. The sandy hair wild and unkempt, got some freckles on his noble cheeks, a cute,  
somewhat snubby nose. The lush lips moved to expose a beaming, inviting smile and white, pearly teeth.  
He had the most captivating and beautiful eyes. They sparkled with a lively, deep emerald green and  
when he addressed her 

"Hi, I am David, and you are Beth?!", she was enchanted by his clear and high soprano. 

Beth saw him gazing at her with a bit of admiration and figured she'd managed an OK first impression herself.

As he got closer to shake her hand, formally still, but with a pinch of playfulness, Beth caught a hint of his scent and inhaled  
cautiously. She was gifted with an extremely sensitive nose and getting used to the distinct smell of a house or a person, to her,  
was a vital part of getting to know each other. 

She sensed a hint of shower gel, peppermint breath and a slight note of the bitter-sweet cinnamon of his natural odor, mixed with an  
ever so slight musky undertone. She decided he smelled pleasant and smiled.

The three of them met at the kitchen table and Andrea explained the planned arrangement to her boy who listened eagerly,  
asking for clarification on some finer details with regards to lights out, TV and computer time during school nights, trying to  
persuade his mother to make some concessions now that he would be in a higher grade soon. 

After some discussion she allowed for some adjustments and noted them. Of course, Andrea would print them later and attach  
some copies of the rules and regulations on the fridge and David's room door for everyone to see and follow.

During the talk Beth witnessed David mustering her with a light, mysterious smile, then he closed his eyes for a few seconds, gasped  
silently and proceeded to look around casually, as if the conversation no longer had his interest.

Later, at the end of their palaver, it was up to him to decide.  
He stretched on his chair, took a deep breath teasing and finally proclaimed:

"OK, Beth may be my older sister. And I will behave, I swear".

Andrea shook her head, then grinned weakly. "Of course, you will, my dear!"

The deal was sealed, both women shook hands and Beth was scheduled to begin her duties the ensuing Sunday.

. . 

Beth seemed mysterious from the get-go and David was excited. He found her beautiful, confident and tall and he  
adored all that. Under her lose fitting hoodie, he guessed, was a sporty, athletic body with large, firm breasts,  
the tight blue jeans hinted at powerful hips and thighs and the perfectly shaped hemispheres of her butt excited the  
insatiable boy. 

Although her haircut made her appear somewhat boyish, the facial traits were very much feminine. Beth's grey  
eyes sparkled and seemed lightly amused when their gazes met. And yet he found her to be somewhat aloof and majestic,  
like a benevolent queen passing judgement from her golden throne, while he, her royal subject, kneeld before her. At least  
this was his prevailing impression until he glanced into her.

He just slipped in for a short visit during their talk and his discovery made the boy shiver:

Her palace was heavily fortified, a small town of cantilevered, beautifully crafted, high towering buildings. The guards stood watchful  
outside, covered in full metal armor and held mighty swords in their hands. They stared alertly at him, their gaze followed his moves  
as David passed by, bewildered and just a bit terrified. Should he even dare talking to them? What if they struck him and cut his  
mental projection in half?

And then, there was her well - much to David's surprise, it was not open. 

The construct, along with the aqueduct leading from it were covered by sturdy brown stones, the stream of her thoughts  
gurgling below - They were all sealed off!

David gasped in awe. Until now he'd never discovered a mind like that. He wondered if Beth might possess the "gift" too,  
and protected herself from curious intruders.

This prospect made the boy very uneasy at first. Wouldn't he be an open book to her? Until now, he had not figured out how to  
leave the little workshop shed, never stepped into his own court, had yet to visit the childlike construction of his well.  
David figured he wouldn't stand a chance if SHE decided to pay him a visit.

The boy was fully aware, it would have been much safer to reject the arrangement, using a paltry excuse, but then again, his  
excitement and anticipation drew him towards the young, mysterious woman. He wanted to be with her and and could not  
even tell why.

. . .

Part2: Someone to watch over me

"Beth?", David addressed his new house mate. She was sitting on the couch, cross-legged, an old, tattered college textbook in front  
of her, on its edges a myriad of pale, flexed bookmarks.

Beth did not budge. He approached her.

"Beetth?".

The boy nudged her playfully and waved his hands, calling for her attention....

. .

Just few hours ago, the young woman arrived, with a big suitcase and knapsack, filled with the bare  
necessities for her stay and a tingling anticipatory disquiet in her mind.

She felt not particulary worried, although staying overnight and being the caretaker to an unknown child for the majority of  
the week was something genuinely new to her.

And yet there was a voice in her mind, tirelessly nagging her.

The night before she would lie awake for a while and recollected her conversation at the cafe.  
Did Andrea exaggerate, when she "warned" him about David's peculiarities? Would he really try to "overwhelm" her?

She hoped, the warning was blown out of proportion by an overly cautious mother. Beth could hardly imagine the boy strutting  
around, going commando, or even worse, requesting sexual gratification from her.

And what did it even mean, he had already matured?

Did he possess a fully grown dick and balls? With hair and all that? What a strange sight it would be! She snickered  
while concocting an image of him in the nude, with an oversized hairy dick, slapping and bouncing, while he flaunted around  
the house, like a peacock in heat.

Beth guessed he would be just a little rascal and assured herself she would be able to handle him.

After her arrival Andrea took some time to show Beth her spatious room and around the house, explained electronics and appliances to her and finally pointed at the printouts of rules for David and the little envelope containing some petty cash for  
food and gas.

Then she tenderly kissed her boy good bye, hugged Beth and thanked for her help.  
A minute later, with a laid-back growl, the german V8 came to life and Andrea's Porsche rolled down the driveway, headed for the airport.  
She was assigned to a client in New York until Thursday and Beth's only lifeline would be a Facetime call each evening.

Then there was silence and Beth and David looked at each other like two siblings having the run of the house.

Shortly after, they rummaged through the fridge and freezer and began preparing dinner. Beth was pleased that David was eager  
to help her and showed some prowess when it came to cooking. 

They teamed up and made some steaks with broccoli and mashed potatoes. When she checked his meal plan Beth wondered, if  
there was some kind of misprint in it. According to the plan the boy was alloted a large 20 ounce steak, at least a pound of vegetables  
and 3 large potatoes. She deemed it to be a meal for a hard working man.

A little later she was proven wrong, as she witnessed David gorging down the massive steak and at least 2 pounds of roasted veggies  
and a massive blob of creamy potato mash. Andrea was right, they boy had a massive appetite.

She wondered what on earth his body was doing with it.  
'He is so slim, he might break in half any time', she noted with a smile, when she gazed at him eating.

Beth began to relax, after a little while she already felt nearly at home and accustomed and a rapidily developing bond between  
her and the lively blonde boy. They cleaned up and she went to the couch to read.

. .

Beth looked up, and lifted her headphones.

"Yes, David?", she asked him calmly and mustered the boy she now was responsible for, with a warm smile.

He stood before her, hands behind his back, somewhat coyly, fidgeting back and forth.

"What are you listening to?", he asked with sincere interest.

"Music," Beth shrugged, "Old music, wanna try?"

David nodded and put the headphones on and listened.

An old recording, played in a little studio, it sounded like an intimate, private performance.  
There was a subtle background hiss in David's ears.

An ancient piano played some jazzy chords, his chest hummed with the smooth, sparingly placed bass line, he would hear  
the velvety, slow beat from a drum set.

Then, a woman's voice rang out, crystal clear, with a delicate timbre and an unbearable craving:

"There's ... somebody I am longing to see ... I hope that he .... turns out to be ... "

David felt his throat swell. She sounded so sad and lonely. The chromatic descent of the bass, the diminished chords on the Piano,  
the slow downward tumble of the verse - it all felt much like a last bit hope slowly waning down,  
like a flickering, weak flame suffocating, and it resonated strongly with him.

"Someone to waaatch...."

When the CMinor 6th chord rang in his ears, with the bass on the A and the rest of it spread out, like splinters of brittle,  
thin glass being shattered, David felt dizzy and was no longer in his living room:

He found himself sitting in a crowded, run down pub, in front of a bold, wooden table, marked by years of use. A stained shot glass, filled  
with a dark liquid in front of him, the deafening chattering choir of men's voices in his ears.

He looked down: his body emaciated and worn out, clothed in a rough and dusty one-piece overall. The hands looked horny and rough,  
the ancient, torn leather boots were covered with encrusted mud.

The pub's floor was made of roughly cut, spotted, greasy planks. The acrid smell of cheap tobacco smoke, mixed with old sweat and  
bottom shelf liquor dominated the air.

David tried to breathe but he felt a stinging pain in his heart. This man's chest which seemed to be David's, at this very moment,  
suffered the same all-consuming feeling of longing and loneliness.

He watched his big, shaking hands reach for the glass and gulped down the shot in one go. A burning sensation ran down his throat and added  
a little warmth and dizziness to the pain...

Then David was jerked back.

"Over me...."

He panted and ripped off the headphones, his eyes suddenly wet and pale. His slim body was shaking,  
A single tear ran down his cheek and Beth watched him with genuine worry.

"David, are you OK?", she asked frightened and reached out for him.

The boy calmed down a bit and nodded.

"It's ... it's soo sad, Beth. As if she knows exactly that she'll never see him. And still she sings this tune. Because she knows, when she stops,  
all hope will be lost and then there will be nothing left... nothing but darkness", he finally answered.

Beth shook her head, leaned forward and hugged her "little brother"

"Oh, come here. Yes it's a sad song. But look what it did to you. I didn't know you're that empathic."

David pondered for a while than he put on a weak smile and pointed at his chest.

"The pain was right here, Beth. I did not even know it was me who was hurting, but it felt so real ... must have been more than a dream",  
he remarked with certainty.

Beth did not know how to answer him and shrugged.

Suddenly, David was his old self again and changed the topic:

"I am letting in a bath, and while I am in it, you can think about what we're doing my last vacation week. And please don't just suggest chilling.  
I am a big boy. I want to have adventure and thrills, and ... a bit of fun", he requested snarkily, with a broad disarming smile and stormed off.

"Maybe you want to join!!", he laughed from the stairs.

All frailty was suddenly gone and forgotten, like a short-lived reverie and Beth shook her head.

"What a strange, little fellow.", she murmured.

. . 

Shortly after, she heard water splashing into the large tub and the barefooted steps of a little boy above. Then he started  
to whistle a little melody and hopped into the tub.

Beth sighed. Of course he did not close the door. And the young woman concluded, it was not by accident.  
'Is this how it starts?', she wondered, 'on the very first night?'.

For a little while she fancied the idea to go up there and look for him, but scrapped that thought instantly.

'This is exactly what he wants me to do, this little rascal'.

'Just put on the headphones and switch to Death Metal, and you won't hear a thing!'

For a moment she glanced at the comfy over-ear set. It had noise cancellation and a very well working isolation.  
But instead she shrugged and decided to sit it out.

Barely 5 minutes later, he called her

"Beeeeth, can you please come up and help me?", his voice begging and teasing at the same time.

Beth got up, went to the stairs. She decided to play it cool and business like, approached the wide open bathroom door, and entered.

David's body was half submerged in a giant fluffy tower of white foam, his hair dripping wet and freshly rinsed. The boy beamed a childish,  
innocent smile at her, as his caretaker was entering. Beth allowed herself a faint grin.

"You asked for help, what is it?", she inquired somewhat snippy.

"Yes, Beth", the boy replied briskly, "Can you help me scrub my back, please?"

She mustered David, who started to paddle around in the large tub, smiling at her expectantly.

"I am not sure, if I should do this, David", Beth replied, attempting to ward off his request.

"Why, not Beth? My mother does it all the time for me", he lied to her without even blinking.

"Mom is not here, and you are my big sister now. You can take care of it", he spluttered in a casual manner

For a second Beth was undecided. Would this be the first step on a slippery slope, leading  
straight down to the core of Andrea's stern warning? Or was it just what it appeared to be -  
She, helping out with a little boy's simple, unambiguous request.

"OK, then", she sighed.

David pointed at the shower gel bottle, turned his back to her, and then, in an attempt to appear modest and coy, got up,  
formally, his movement cautious and the legs closed.

Beth gazed at his backside for a second. Without the baggy clothes his slender body appeared wimpy and fragile.  
The smooth, creamy skin, and little orbs of his boyish bubble butt somehow even looked ... cute, she figured.  
The tender, long legs augmented the impression that her 'little brother' indeed resembled a walking beanstalk.

Beth squeezed some blueish shower gel in the palm of her right hand and then began to spread it around his backside.

David shuddered a little.

"It feels so cold and fresh, Beth", he announced.

"Hold still, you little rascal", she reprimanded him playfully, spread the gel over his slim shoulders and back, lathering him carefully,  
until she reached his bottom. Touching his skin felt ... different. It was soft and smooth, but just below the surface, she  
could already feel the firm, sinewy muscles, in standby, soon to be awakened by the hormonal fireworks of puberty,  
that would ravage his tender body and slowly transform him into a man. 

But in his current form David seemed strangely appealing, even to her, she admitted.

"There you go.", Beth announced after she was satisfied with her efforts.

"Thank you Beth, this was very kind of you", David replied to the wall in front of him, giggled silently and then slowly turned around.

'I knew this would happen next', she scolded herself. Her casual gaze fell on his lower front and Beth's heart skipped a beat.  
It took a second for her brain to process the image.

"David, what the heck is this???", she asked, shocked to the core.

Between David's slender legs a grotesque, fat limp cock was dangling, at least 8 inches long, completely out of proportion for any  
human being - attached to the fragile, delicate boy's frame it was just ridiculous.

It sprang from his pubis, like a girthy, smooth snake and ended with a massive, fist sized head, close to his knees.

The mighty cock was swinging heavily like a pendulum. A set of oversized, nearly orange sized balls, in a massive, boyish-smooth scrotum,  
relaxed by the warm water, hung low between his legs. As far as Beth could see, he was still completely hairless.

'This cannot be, how is this even possible?', she asked herself, awestruck.  
But reality had already decided to manifest in all its explicit glory right before her eyes,  
no denial and questioning would change it.

David noticed Beth's gaze and decided to wait a few seconds.

"Yeah, this is my penis and balls.", he answered truthfully and somewhat unexcited.

Beth stared at David grabbing his dong at midpoint, lifting it up a little, his hand failing to encompass its girth completely.

Then he let it go again, it hurried downward, and began to swing back and forth.

"Didn't mom tell you about my medical problem?", he asked, his head sunken and crestfallen.

Beth suddenly felt pity. 'He will never have a normal sex life, that poor thing'  
She tried to imagine the teasing, bullying and the behind the back chatter and pointing the boy had to endure.

"She gave me a few hints", Beth managed to croak, "but I had no idea... that that it would be like ... this".  
She pointed her finger downwards.

"Yes, it is supposed to be a special gift, but it's really a burden", David carried on.

"I cannot hide or cover it all that well, it hurts when i run or sit. And it's gotten worse recently", the boy explained.

"Why?", Beth asked, with interest and wonder. She had finally regained her composure and her prevailing feeling was  
that of empathy. Was this the little boy trying to persuade her? At the moment it did not appear that way. She was moved.

"Since I've been able to ... shoot sperm, it's been quite hard. I produce too much of it, Dr. Blumenthal says. It depletes my body.  
This is the reason for the meal plan and the pills, Beth.", he carried on and she could not do much, than shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"How is this even possible?", she finally asked back with a weak voice.

"I don't know Beth", the boy answered sincerely.

"When it's happening, it feels so good, and then it hurts so much, sometimes I even fall unconscious from it. And I cannot stop it.  
See the bucket over there, Beth?" 

He pointed at the toilet.

Beth spotted the small, orange pail, next to the bowl and nodded.

"This is what i have to use to contain it when it happens."

Her eyes grew large.

"This ... this is medically impossible David", she uttered and shook her head again, "Not even a horse can do this", she retorted

The boy shrugged.

"I guess I am a horse then. I can show you if you want", he answered, with a smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled with  
a joyful glimmer again.

"I don't think i want to see this!", Beth replied alertly and stiffened her body

David mustered her.

"You don't have to worry about mom scolding you for it...", he began.

"David, it's not about your mom, It's just not the right thing to do. Are you really expecting me to watch while you're masturbating  
and relieving yourself into this ... bucket?? This is absolutely inappropriate!!!", she reprimanded him.

'Wow, that came unexpected. He is REALLY TRYING'. Beth thought and, admittedly, was impressed by David's self-esteem.

"You will see it anyway. What if I faint in the bathtub and drown?", he challenged her.

"Then I would suggest you're climbing out of that dangerous pitfall of a tub, before starting your business!", she replied with sarcasm.

David grinned and seemed to accept her answer.

"And now, I'd advise you to finish your bath without drowning, if possible. I will be downstairs again", she concluded their talk,  
smiled at him with a pinch of amusement and left the room.

. . 

Beth returned to the couch but could not relax. The fresh impressions of her interaction with David left her agitated.  
He was indeed a special boy in many ways and she feared it was in too many ways. She was asked to keep her eyes  
open and trained to look for the right signs.

'He's not normal at all. He might be ... one of them', she pondered and shuddered.  
For a moment Beth stared at her phone and fought the urge to pick it up.

"Beeeeeeth", she heard, a piercing call for help, the boy seemingly in distress.

"Fuck my life", she uttered, "What is it now?".

She stormed up the stairs, reached the bathroom. David was sitting on the ground, leaning against the white tiles of  
the bathtub enclosure, his erect, massive cock in a tight grip, his foreskin retracted, the glistening massive glans wet from  
a copious amount of precum. A large clean puddle of it between his legs and David was yanking and jerking on his  
massive prick furiously.

"Beth, quick, get the bucket. I beg you", the moaned.

"What the fuck, David", she shouted, but hurried over to the toilet, grabbed the orange pail and turned around.

David's body began to tremble, and he whimpered in pain. Then she saw tears running down his cheeks while his slim frame was  
ravaged by the buildup to a powerful climax.

Beth's anger waned quickly and made way for real worry.

"Beth, I am so sorry", the boy groaned, and let go of his cock.

His arms sunk to his side, the boy's body went limp, except for his oversized member. She stared enthralled as the huge balls hugged  
tightly to his body. Then he began to spasm, his cock lurched upward, its slit opened and a finger-thick stream of cum was expelled from it,  
shot in a straight line right across the room and splattered audibly against the wall. 

It was soon followed by an even longer lasting volley - a straight line of cum, uninterupted, reaching from his tip to the wall, pulsing  
and gushing for 2 seconds or more.

She watched with a mix of horror and amazement, as the inhuman shots battered the bathroom tiles with force, and the remnants  
ran down the wall in waves, coating it, and created a sea of of cum on the floor below.

Then Beth came to her senses.

"What a mess", she shouted and followed the most practical approach given the situation:

Without hesitation she grabbed to painfully stiff, throbbing cock, directed it at the bucket and stared as David carried on unloading.  
The first shots were deflected, strands of cum ricocheted off the bottom, landed on her sleeves and the boy's naked body,  
then the level was rising steadily, the cock dancing and jerking in her hand like a water hose, the feeling of cum  
rushing through his fat tube was strangely arousing.

Finally after, 2 minutes of pumping, the boy stopped, silently moaning. 

She paused for a second to take stock. 

There was a orange bucket in her hand, full and heavy with fresh cum.  
The bathroom was a soiled mess and a passed out boy in front of her, who just beat every horse on the  
planet in a "Who cums most" competition. All in all not that bad of an evening, Beth figured sarcastically.

She decided to act now and to think about all of this later, after her excitement waned down a little.

Beth checked the boy's even breath, took a washcloth, some water and soap to remove the strands of cum from his body,  
wrapped him in a large blanket and carried David downstairs. Then she started mopping up the stale boyish emissions from  
the wall and floor and disposed of the bucket's content.

Slowly she dissolved the reeking pints of boycum in the bathtub using lots of warm water while fighting the strange urge to taste it.  
Finally Beth returned downstairs, fell on the couch and exhaled.

'In the end he still got his will. He made me even touch it and hold it.', she scolded herself and shook her head.

It took her a few minutes to calm down. Barely a yard away she heard David's silent, slow breath,  
the boy was lost in a deep and innocent slumber, as if nothing had happened.

She picked up her phone and unlocked the hidden chat app.

She contacted "Aaron" and typed:

**_> >> I might have found something_ **

Seconds later the answer appeared:

**_< << Let's meet. When?_ **

Beth felt the heartbeat hammering in her head.

 ** _> >> Next Friday, Rendesvousz point A, 10 AM_**

Seconds ticked by, for an eternity.

**_< << Affirmative_ **

She locked her phone again, put it down, sat right next to him and caressed his cheek.

Beth sighed. "What a strange little fellow you are, David", she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume many of you are in for the ride because of the more  
> "explicit" elements of the story. But bear with me, I have to push the plot forward to some degree.  
> I hope, you enjoyed this episode nevertheless. The teaser at the end is the first hint with regards  
> to the next part of this series. As always, thanks a lot for your interest, kudos and comments.
> 
> We will continue as time permits.


	9. Passing the gift  / A game of attrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reach our penultimate episode.  
> Finally we allow our dear readers a glance at what happened 10 years  
> ago, during that fateful night that ended in Andrea's pregnancy.  
> But, as it is often in life, a question answered results in two new ones asked.
> 
> Back in the present, David is at the receiving end of a stern talk-to and  
> is given a second chance. This time he tries to overwhelm Beth in a game of attrition.

Part 1: Passing the gift

(7 weeks before Chapter 2 / Part 1)

"Hey, fancy a drink?"

Andrea turned around. Her gaze fell on a tall, young man, resembling the perfect, archetypal surfer dude:  
Half long, chaotic, sun-bleached hair, now damp with his fresh sweat, a Californian twink face, dominated by an aristocratic  
nose and lush, pouty lips. He beamed a friendly smile, awaiting acknowledgement, his beautiful, green eyes, sparkling with  
amusement and sincere interest. 

The sleeveless, half open shirt exposed his muscular shoulders, well defined upper arms and a broad chest.  
She noticed the ancient necklace, resting on his sternum.

'Cute guy, but what a lazy pickup line', Andrea thought, slightly amused, fought a high-induced giggle and wondered  
if she should give in to such a sub-par effort. 

On the other hand it was exactly what she hoped for, finally.  
During the last weeks Andrea noted herself gradually getting ever more insufferable. At first she attributed her mood swings  
to the stress, the amount of courses, case studies and long hours in the library, but a few weeks into her ordeal,  
Andrea finally had the answer:

She was just horny and aching for affection, some cuddles and, to put it bluntly, a cock!

Andrea had numbed her inhibitions courtesy of the well-run and even better stocked bar downstairs, bumped into a few guys  
on the dance floor, sadly without much of an effect, just returned from the rooftop, where a giant bong was circulated and  
Andrea happily participated, inhaled its thick, aromatic, smoke, fighting her cough reflex and let the reefer do its devilish deed. 

And now with a slight buzz from the margaritas, and a more pronounced hit from the weed, she felt strangely non-attached  
to the scenery surrounding her, looking for a place to sit down for a few minutes.

Andrea beamed a smile at him, and asked non-chalantly.

"Who wants to know?".

"Me, I am Donny!", he answered straight forward. 

"And you are?", he inquired, while mustering her, still smiling. 

"Andrea.", she replied, somewhat tight lipped.

"Nice to meet you, Andrea. What can I bring you?", he offered his assistance.

Andrea couldn't help feeling hooked a little. Donny seemed a bit older than her, in his early twenties, but exuded a boyish,  
playful charm and a somewhat mysterious aura. She looked up to him, studied his face another second, and decided to  
forgive him his clumsy hookup attempt.

"There's a fucking long line. You really want to go down stairs and get drinks?", she asked and noted her tongue being  
slow and heavy. 

"No problem, I am dying of thirst.", hes responded and licked his lips.

She giggled.

"Me too. If you'd get me a soda, I would really appreciate it. I solemnly swear, I stay right here!"

Donny laughed. 

"Are you OK, Andrea?"

"I'm fine , it was just the right amount of weed, I guess."

Donny nodded.

"Stay here. i will be back in a minute!"

Andrea gave a thumbs up and Donny disappeared. It didn't take long and he returned with two coke bottles and handed her one.

"You are my hero", she thanked him and beamed an unambiguous smile.

"Uhm, by the way, I have the key to a more quiet room upstairs, I've been given a guest quarter by my brother. I am groggy after  
all the dancing.", Donny stated with a coy grin.

"Oh, you don't live here?"

"No, not at all, i am just on a journey through, staying for a few days.", he explained.

"Is this where your surf board is? Upstairs?", Andrea chuckled, already regretting her feeble attempt of a lame joke.

Donny replied with a friendly smile.

"You're right. it's up there. Wanna come?", he asked with some anticipation and raspyness in his voice.

"I'd really like to", she responded tongue heavy.

He took her hand and led the way.

"Hey, you two love birds, show me a smile, would ya?", a voice addressed them. They turned around and stared into the objective of  
an expensive camera, held up by a short, chubby dude in a flamboyant Hawaii shirt. Andrea giggled, pushed Donny tenderly against  
the wall behind them. Both posed and smiled into the camera. Their eyes were blinded by two short flashes. 

"OK, you two, have fun", the photographer remarked in a somewhat slimy voice, and they were released from their modelling duties.

Donny led her up the stairs, the couple passed loud, intoxicated party goers whistling and cheering at them, but Andrea was completely  
unfazed. Whether it was the melange of weed and booze circulating and lulling her brain and body or something else, all she could focus  
on, was him. Andrea studied Donny's back and and ass moving, admired his well defined triceps from behind and endured slowly  
ascending waves of arousal.

They reached the attic story, Donny unlocked the door to the floor leading to at least a dozen rooms and a moment later, he opened  
his little quarter and asked her to enter. It was a small abode, but equipped with a sizeable double bed, a desk, a fridge and a bathroom  
with a shower.

Donny closed the door, and Andrea sighed. The thumping bass downstairs was only a faint vibration up here - the loud chatter and sounds  
of the party, muffled and remote.

She sat down on the bed, while he sank into the single chair of the room, and opened his bottle.  
"Thank you, my savior , she raised her bottle for a toast and gulped down the brown, sticky fluid.

"So what you gonna do, Andrea, when you graduate?" he started the conversation.

"I am a daddy's girl, Donny. I will enter the shark tank of his law firm, come hell or high water." she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, this sounds as if you don't really want to?", he insinuated.

"Don't get me wrong, I want it nearly as much as he wants it, I guess". Andrea threw him a sanguine, inviting smile.

"And you, Donny?"

He grinned like a boy, caught red handed. 

"I am a spoiled trust fund kid, so I do whatever" was his matter-of-fact reply.

"And your brother?"

"To be exact, he's my step brother, all party and fun, like me, but way better in disguising it. At least he started college", Donny chuckled.

"So you travel the world, squander your allowance and then?", she nagged him

"Good you ask, it will soon run out, and I need to think of a new M.O.", he explained with a mysterious smile.

"Aren't you a bit worried, Donny?"

"Nah, I am used to change. Doing it all my life, time and time again...", he remarked casually and paused for a moment

"What lead you here, Andrea?", he finally carried on and moved his chair towards the bed.

Andrea, slightly puzzled by his ambiguous question, was once again drawn to his face, looking for hints. But all she could find, were his  
enigmatic eyes, an interested smile and the pulsating yearning in her to kiss and taste him...

"You mean tonight ?"

He nodded, "Yes, tonight."

"We were invited by the guys, my roomies and I, and here we are.", she explained truthfully.

"But what are you hoping to find here, just the booze and kicks and distraction from the dreary daily grind?"

Andrea, now certain what he was up to, looked up with a flirtatious smile and decided to go all in.

"No, Donny. To be sincere and somewhat blunt, I was hoping for something like this."

"Me and a handsome guy in a room, barely knowing each other, having a palaver ... and"

He tilted his head

".. And?"

She plucked up all her courage.

"... and coming closer. I want to feel his heartbeat and smell him, touch his hot, sweaty skin, and then something..",  
she managed to propose.

Donny grinned, his eyes were piercing with anticipation as he gazed at her. 

"I am feeling flattered, Andrea. If you want, I can take a shower before.", he suggested and shrugged.

She slowly shook her head. 

"No Donny, I want your taste on my tongue."

He leaned forward, closed his eyes for a few seconds, smiled and inhaled. 

Then he whispered. "Oh, you're a kinky one. Fine!" 

Andrea chuckled. 

"Damn, I want you. Would you mind some adult activities?", he finally inquired playfully

Andrea felt her heartbeat accelerating.

She shook her head slowly and grinned.

"Not at all, Donny!"

Then Andrea got up from the bed and began to take off her hoodie and jeans, unhasty and teasing, revealing herself to his hungrily  
staring eyes. A little later, without any shame or reservation, the slip and bra followed, and she posed before him, without modesty,  
but instead luring, with a coquettish display of natural beauty and grace. 

She soon noticed it wasn't without effect. He gazed voraciously at her youthful, athletic frame, adored the firm, pretty breasts,  
well-shaped thighs and hips, and finally, the carefully trimmed triangle between her legs. 

"Wow, you're beautiful, Andrea", he whispered.

Andrea grinned.

"Don't tell my dad. He might lock me up until I am an old maid", she laughed.

Then her eyes fell on him, with anticipation

"Well I showed you mine. Now, it's your turn, surfer boy!", she teased. 

He got up from the chair, freed himself from the flimsy shirt, carefully took off his necklace and put it on the desk behind,  
stripped down his jeans and stood in front of her, just in his colorful boxers, allowed Andrea to glance at him.

Now it was up to her to nod appreciatively.

His torso was model like, with no visible body fat, but no bulking muscles either - wiry and firm he appeared and she sensed a vibrating  
heat radiating from him. And yet, Andrea found his young men's frame still possessed some boyish slenderness and delicacy.

Then her gaze went downward and Andrea gasped.

She noted his boxers contained a large downward bulge, and when Donny proceeded to strip from his underpants, she marveled at the display:

Between his slim athletic legs hung a thick and long, uncut cock accompanied by a set of full, hefty balls, in a low hanging, heavy sack.  
Donny had trimmed most of his dark blonde pubic hair.

"WOW", Andrea finally uttered.

Ooops, sorry!", he reacted sheepishly.

"Yes, I am a bit bigger down there.".

"I take understatements of the century for 300, Alex", she bursted out and laughed. 

"I hope you know, how to use it, lover boy. I don't want to get an eye poked out", Andrea teased.

"Don't worry, It's not my first rodeo!", he assured her with some pride in his voice. 

She approached Donny, wrapped her arms around him, felt his strong, vibrating body, and reached up to kiss him. As their lips united,  
she sensed a spark of electricity, reaching all into the depths of her head and shuddered for a short moment. 

'It feels so nice', she thought, 'God, I need it so much!'. 

Her hands wandered along his back and reached his firm butt. She gently pressed him against her and felt his fat cock, getting harder.  
Andrea shivered as she directed her lips' attention on his well-defined, nearly hairless chest. 

Donny's scent was captivating. His sweat, still fresh, reminded her of caramelized, sweet onions in a pan, the young man's natural odor  
was herbal, a note of anise and cinnamon. Her tongue playfully circled around his nipples and licked up the freshly dried sweat  
along the chiseled lines of his pecs. She heard him moan silently. They embraced and explored each other for a while.

"Maybe horizontal would be more practical", Donny finally suggested.

Andrea chuckled. 

The couple crashed on the bed, their bodies interlocked in a tight embrace. She felt the fully erect cock, now huge and powerfully throbbing  
between them and noticed his bloated glans was leaking precum. Soon after, her stomach was wet and Andrea was baffled as little rivulets of  
it ran down her side, slow and inert like honey.

Donny started to kiss her collarbones and neck, slowly wandered downwards, graced her firm breast and nipples, the flat stomach, until he reached  
the trimmed triangle above her vulva. He did not hesitate, shifted his position until his head was rested between her legs. 

Then, Donny's tongue sent her straight to heaven. One thing was certain. He was well versed and receptive. He read every subtle shiver  
of her body, changed angles, points and depth of his tongue play, and soon found the sweet spot, where his subtle licking and  
manipulation of her clitoris by his fingers aroused her in slowly escalating waves. 

Andrea wimpered and shivered, as she felt an increasing pressure, moaned silently first, then progressively louder,  
and a few minutes later, she was overrun by the first orgasm in months, her pussy walls  
contracted forcefully. She panted and bathed in a feverish afterglow and noticed some  
droplets of milky pussy juice leaking out.

"Wow", she whispered as Danny leaned over her, giggling.

Then Andrea grabbed his cock head, pulled the foreskin back and was rewarded with a generous drop of his precome. She scooped it up,  
led the fingers to her lips. She stared right at him, as she slurped and swallowed the gluey substance and smiled at him.

It tasted strange, but not unpleasant, there was some metallic bitterness in it, accompanied by a musky sweet aroma. She took another  
scoop and soon after she felt a comforting warm sensation in her stomach. 

"You are delicious, I want to have more of it", Andrea remarked with a husky voice and went down on him.

Her hands were massaging along the massive dimensions of his erect dick. She needed both hands to encompass its girth,  
the skin around his cock felt boyish smooth and damp. 

Danny laid down on his back and Andrea took some time to marvel at the erect cock in all its beauty.

It was over a foot long, she guessed, stood straight up from his body, twitching with his heartbeat. The foreskin was now fully retracted,  
exposing the bulbous glans, shiny and wet from a seemingly bottomless supply of the glue like precum, dollops of it, lazily dripping down the  
shaft. Then she spotted the fat balls between his legs. The bulging scrotum, trimmed and hairless, was equally impressive.

'What a package! This dude is turning me into a slut of a size-queen. I'll never have such a stud again', Andrea thought and decided to take  
full advantage of the opportunity.

She leaned forward, her lips enclosed the tip and she began to suck and massage the mighty cock head, while both of her hands kneaded the  
bulk of his shaft eagerly.

Now it was up to Donny to throw back his head and moan.

"Careful", he warned, "I am only good for one round today. Don't waste it!"

With all discretion due, she carried on, anxious not to make him cum right away, while she noted his panting and moaning with content. Her reward  
was paid in stringy drops of precome. She slurped them down for minutes, full of hunger.

Then she laid on top of him, looked into his eyes and whispered.

"OK, big boy, Go on!".

Donny carried on and suddenly appeared concentrated and fixated. Andrea was on her back again and felt a warm, stretching pain.  
'Oh wow, he's splitting me', Andrea thought with a light rush of panic.and gasped. 

But once again Donny proved to be careful, and somewhat clairvoyant even. He retreated, and tried again, slowly and patiently, again and again.  
Then the mild pain subsided, as if it was stunned by his copious secretions and perseverance. Now he was in, moved back and forth ever so  
gently many dozen times, and with every move he was able to get a little deeper. 

Andrea had never felt so FULL before. She had a number boyfriends, during her teenage years, some of them considered bigger than average,  
but none of them were a match for the fat monster that was now rummaging through her. 

A few minutes later, something wonderful happened. The fullness and stretched-out feeling was slowly accompanied by an exhilarating sensation  
of arousal and excitement. Her whole passage, from the entrance to the womb, was bathing in a massive blast wave of bliss and warmth.

Now Donny accelerated. Both breathed heavily. Andrea whimpered,as he was picking up pace.  
Then intimacy and sensuality made way for animalistic fucking.

But it was not completely without care. Donny applied just the right amount of force and vigor, toe tipping on the thin line  
between pleasure and pain. Ridiculously oversized dick or not, he wasn't lying - he knew exactly how to use it and the couple was on a fast  
track to a mind shattering release. For a few minutes they were able to keep up the pace and balance then he groaned.

"Fuck, I cannot hold it!".

Donny threw back his head and began to unload into her in a thunderous climax. At the same moment Andrea felt the clamping, maddening  
sensation of her second orgasm of the night, ravaging through her body,robbing the ecstatic young woman of her breath.  
She sensed Donny shooting into her, in long powerful pulses, while she moaned and held him tight and deep in her.  
Andrea felt every of his contractions, forceful jets of cum splattered right at her cervix, countless times and she began to overflow. 

Then, in an instant, she blacked out. 

. . 

Andrea was awakened by the images of a lucid dream.

They both stood in a cellar like chamber, still naked. The shallow room was dark, illuminated by a single, large candle, bathing the room in a  
sparse, flickering light. She could barely recognize the black, gloomy stone walls around her.

"Donny?", her voice sounded faint and quilted, "Where are we?"

"We're in your mind, Andrea. Don't be afraid. I have to finish a task and I need your help!", he explained calmly. 

He stood in front of her, his gaze directed at the ground.

In the middle of the unknown room, on the floor, she spotted an opened, wooden chest, plated with beautifully crafted, ornamental metal beams.  
Donny held a peculiar, crystalline vial in his hand. It was filled with a liquid, glowing with a swirling, bright, emerald light.

It looked mysterious and appealing. 

Full of wonder and longing. Andrea reached out, attempting to grab the strange looking item, filled with a desire to touch and caress it,  
as if it was her most precious possession. 

But Donny crouched down, put the vial in the chest, closed it tightly and locked it with a large metal padlock.

Then he got up and turned towards her. Andrea looked at his eyes, terrified. They were glowing with a piercing  
green. She gasped in awe and fought an urge to flee.

"Don't fear me!", he pleaded, held her hand, and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"This is the gift I bestow upon you. I am sorry, but my time runs out. I cannot explain much, but one day, hopefully, your son will ask you  
for this key. Keep it close to you, Andrea!".

Donny held up the shiny padlock key, grabbed her hand and pressed it tightly into her palm. Andrea was surprised by its weight and  
warmth and closed her hand. 

She stared at him, hypnotized and nodded slowly. 

Then her world went dark again.

. . 

For a minute Donny held still, their foreheads touching. Then he turned around, fell on his back, exhausted and caught his breath. 

"Hope I got it right this time", he mumbled, got up and went to the bathroom.

He washed the sweat from his face and gazed into the mirror. His reflection appeared, drained and spent. He stared for a minute then  
forced himself to break away from his pitiful image. 

Donny went back to the room, put on his clothes and noticed Andrea, in a deep slumber.

"I will be a good boy, Andrea", he mumbled and went on to remove all traces of their encounter.

. .

Two pictures. Just two JPG files was all Andrea had, the only reliable eye witnesses and single, brittle connection between her and the  
mystery of a night without recollection. Likely the only link between her pregnancy and its cause.

Much to her dismay however, all further attempts to gain more information were thwarted. Mister X was nobody's family, as far as she was  
told, had not been invited to the party, had not been seen there, or after. If it wasn't for those two photos, he would have had a solid alibi,  
Andrea figured. 

Even Steven, the man credited with the creation of the pictures, had no recollection of the circumstances and events that lead to the snapshots. 

She felt desperate.

Her father proposed a different approach. Using the two photos, he hired a private investigator to search for the identity and whereabouts  
of the mysterious stranger, contacted his old friends and acquaintances at the FBI, asked for a favor in a private, close to heart matter.  
Calls were made, emails sent and Andrea felt a little hope return.

All she longed for, was to meet and talk to him, at least once, listening to his voice and a word of affirmation, a simple  
"Yes we did it, and it was nice. Sorry about that". All she requested of him, was certainty, a name and a story she could tell her child,  
something more than an intoxicated snapshot from a party.

4 months passed.

It was on a Tuesday afternoon when Andrea received an urgent call from Jason. The adrenaline punched her gut, she felt her throat swell and  
stomach contract Her heart started to race. She left the library and hurried to her father's offices. 

Andrea hoped that, finally, there would be some kind of resolution.

She stormed into Jason's office, hugged him, and sat down, full of anticipation. He mustered her with an worried and exhausted gaze. 

"Andrea, we have found something, but it's not good news, I fear", he began.

He opened an envelope and handed her the contents. Andrea's strained heart hammered in her head, painfully.  
The logo on top of the first page read

**"Pasadena Forensics Office"**

and Andrea began to sob. Tears ran down, as her body was shaken by agony and despair. Jason got up and embraced his daughter,  
heartbroken and endlessly sorry 

"I am so sorry, Andrea. For a while I was pondering if I should really show you this. But I think you are owed the truth."

He held his daughter close, while she relieved herself, her body trembling, wrecked by waves of desperation and grief.  
After a few minutes she regained her senses slowly. He reached for a Kleenex.

"His name was David Allen. There are absolutely no records of his date of birth or closer family. I am not even sure if this is his real name.  
He seemed to appear out of nowhere. His body was found two months ago, lifeless in a motel room near Pasadena.",  
Jason explained calmly.

"Cause of death was an overdose, but the forensic report shows that he had terminal cancer spread throughout his body.  
I guess, he knew his time was coming.".

Andrea mustered her dad, with swollen, wet eyes, blew her nose and shook her head. Then she plucked up all her courage and  
slowly browsed through the pages. When her gaze fell on the photos of his lifeless body, shot in black and white, his face congealed and stiff,  
like a puppet, she felt another rush of tears and collapsed into her father again.

"There is nothing more I wished for you than to meet him. But it will never happen. And it breaks my heart", Jason assured her with all  
fatherly warmth he could muster.

For a minute he let his daughter rest against his shoulder. Jason felt empty and drained. After all these weeks and efforts he was  
convinced they came up empty handed. The stranger had won, he figured. Of course, there was no DNA sample stored to wipe away the lingering doubts.  
The body was long since cremated and his daughter had lost the last hope to speak to her child's alleged father.  
He slowly shook his head, finally out of wits and beaten.

Then Andrea relaxed slowly and leaned back, regaining her composure.

"Thank you, Dad. At least you found him.".

She sensed the embryo inside her moving, agitated and disturbed. Andrea fondly stroked her bulged belly and prayed for him to calm down.

"Hush, my little boy, I will be fine", she whispered affectionately, and felt a slight rush of newly gained strength energizing her.  
But it was not just strength in the face of adversity. She also sensed some defiance and self-pity, slowly realizing she would have to endure the  
blemish of that fateful night for the rest of her life. 

And yet, her motherly instincts already at the helm of her emotions, longed for the moment when she would hold her  
son for the first time, cradling the infant boy in her arms.

She looked down at her belly and then gazed at her father.

"This is all that's left of him now!", she finally declared, equally relieved and sad.

. . . 

Part 2: Game of attrition

(in the present)

Monday morning came with a surprise. During breakfast, a calm and sober David formally apologized to Beth in all sincerity.

The young woman was positively surprised. 

"OK, David I accept your apology, but let's get a few things straightened out!", she replied, her voice serious and assertive.  
"I don't want to see anything like this ever again. If you dare to play this silly game one more time, I will quit!"

David's head sunk down.

"I don't care how many women you have already impressed with your dick or childish antics. But I am not that kind of girl. Don't ever  
FORCE me to touch your dick or clean after you again. This is disgusting and despicable.", she reprehended him vigorously.

David silently nodded, his face marked by guilt.

"And that's the worst part of it, David. I really started to like you, you know, like a real sister. And now you dealt a huge blow to my trust and  
feelings towards you. This leaves me disappointed and sad.", she remarked and mustered the boy carefully.

"You are right, Beth", he finally mumbled, barely audible.

"Can I make amends?", he asked a little later, coyly.

"Of course you can, David. Be a good little brother, that's all I ask of you. I am sorry that your ... condition is the way it is, but I cannot believe,  
a precocious and bright boy like you supposedly never heard of ... impulse control? Keep it private! Learn to deal with it without  
rubbing my nose in it. Is it that hard?", she asked him.

David did not answer.

"And if it's not that hard and you're nevertheless doing it, then I have to presume intent on your side, which brings us full circle to my initial point."

The boy shrugged weakly.

Beth sighed. It felt good to let off some steam.

"I am all ears for your reply.", she remarked, somewhat relieved.

David pondered, looked up again and the spoke softly

"I just want a second chance Beth, and I won't disappoint you!".

Beth smiled weakly, partially reconciled.

"I think, everybody deserves a second chance, David. I pray, you will seize this opportunity properly!", she closed,  
"Now come here and let me give you a peace-hug".

Some childish joy returned to David's face. He got up, trotted over and they hugged.

As Beth's head rested on his shoulders, her hands tenderly stroked his back. She spotted the myriad of peach blonde,  
fuzzy hairs on his neck and was strangely excited.

'Why must he be so cute?'

And his smell - it was slightly different today. Of course there was the caramel from the maple syrup on his pancakes and buttery remnants of  
scrambled eggs, but below that was a new aroma, arousing, pheromone laden, and it made her shiver. 

'One day I will lose my mind over him', she concluded, 'But not today, I hope.'  
'Next time i will chose a docile, chubby boy, into video games all day, peacefully squandering his hours, low maintenance and easy to handle....'

"Well, you little rascal", she addressed him warmly and ruffled his blonde hair, "let's start again, OK?".

David's eyes sparkled and he nodded eagerly.

A war of attrition rests on a few simple preconditions:

First it takes two equally strong or equipped parties, struggling for control over an asset. Then it takes long time, during which both  
combatants slowly drain their resources, without any conclusive, blow dealing battles, years of trench warfare, depleting logistics,  
until, at the end, both are hollow husks, mere shadows of their former selves - realizing the subject of their soul crushing efforts was never  
worth the war in the first place. 

But can also be played as a game.

It was David's new strategy. And the boy decided to be on the winning side.  
As soon he realized that his proven methods of blunt flaunting and overt charming did not bear any fruits with Beth  
\- even worse - were met with harsh disapproval from her side, the boy swiftly changed his tactic.

Beth had forgiven him, and he was eager not to commit another costly mistake.  
So he went on, friendly and reluctant, open to engage with her and - whenever possible - to please her. 

Her thoughts were still sealed off from the boy's curious gazes, and yet, day by day he carefully worked on  
forging the strengthening bond between them. 

Its core was the young woman's sense of duty and conscientiousness: to fulfill her task to Andrea's satisfaction and being a good caretaker.  
But on top of that David managed to work on the potential of her sisterly affection and love. Whenever possible David showed his adoration  
for her, his behaviour exemplary, supportive and of playful, boyish joy. 

He realized that it wasn't strutting displays of precocious virility or sexual prowess that clicked with her, but childish innocence. Thus it took not long  
and she opened up again.

After just a day she allowed him to cuddle with her. And whenever she gave in, he made sure to be modest and innocent.  
David was - of course - always fully clothed when they shared an intimate moment, his oversized cock and balls squeezed into  
the tiniest underwear possible. 

She would tenderly caress his boyish side burns, playfully twirl the peachy, flimsy blonde hairs, while he enjoyed her even warm breath on  
his cheeks At times she even placed a tender kiss on his neck and gently stroked his slim shoulders, whispering into his ear, that  
he was a good little brother. It posed a challenge for him, not to pinch and jerk his slightly hardening cock on these occasions. 

He had taken some precautions of course - a XXL condom was put over the bloated glans - the copious, clear  
emissions of his precum left no trace on his pants, never disturbed their tender moments. 

David suspected that, maybe, she wasn't into men at all, but still found something exciting about him, that nagged her constantly, but as long  
she could dictate the tempo and progression of their mutual intimate togetherness, it did not bother her much. 

It was Thursday afternoon, after they returned from the creek, when Beth suggested he could be shirtless for a little cuddle.  
David fought hard not to show his exaltation. He shrugged and agreed, seemingly unfazed.

The boy took off his oversized T-shirt, and rolled onto the couch as the little spoon. There was no teasing showoff or prancing around.  
He waited for her like a puppy begging for a pet. 

This time, however things went a little differently. Beth only wore a flimsy shirt and pressed her full breasts against the boy's back,  
still without ill-conceived intent, but casually instead. David closed his eyes. Then her soft, warm hand slowly petted his chest and stomach  
absentmindedly.

Beth explored his boyish chest and barely developed six pack, until she reached his pelvis, seemingly unintentional.  
There she rested for a little moment. A few inches below, she noted the root of his smooth fat cock.  
Due to the bulge in his underpants the fabric was pushed up a notch and allowed a glimpse at it. And for the first time since her arrival  
Beth was conflicted. A pleading, luring voice in the young woman's head begged her to slide just a little bit deeper, along the smooth and  
hairless skin, until she would accidently touch it, feel its slick but firm base, tuck on it eagerly until the floppy fat snake would be in her grasp,  
heavy, soft and big!

But at last, she resisted - for today - leaned over him and whispered:

"You are the cutest, little boy, you know that?".

David opened his eyes, beamed a coy smile, and just nodded lazily. Beth exhaled and rested her head next to David's and wondered for  
how much longer she would be able to endure his appeal, when exactly she would falter and break her vow, this time not steamrolled into  
submission by circumstance, but of her own volition.

Suddenly her thoughts were swiftly wiped away by the gloomy prospect of the meeting with Aaron tomorrow.  
Beth was sober again and got up, worried and full of unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks as always for your continued interest in this humble work of fiction.  
> Next chapter will conclude our story. But this won't mean we leave our "hero" and  
> little cast of characters for good. 
> 
> Instead, we carry on with a new story and expand the focus to include new elements of this little world.


	10. The meeting / The bully / The catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The final chapter of our little saga.
> 
> Beth meets the mysterious Aaron and we learn about him, the world of our story and how David is connected to all of it  
> Later we witness how David deals with bullies and in the end we conclude the tale as our hero learns he's not alone  
> with his gift.

Part 1: The meeting

(in the present)

Friday, at exactly 10 A.M. Beth sat down on a little bench, near a patch of green and a gathering of adolescent sycamore trees  
in the middle of the downtown plaza. The place was busy. Office slaves in suits of plenty colors, but of similar styles, uniform and dull,  
hurried by, twiddling with their phones one handed, while holding a coffee in the other, some already in conference calls, speaking  
agitated for everyone to hear. 

Groups of students chatting and laughing strolled along leisurely on their way to the campus. Municipal workers in bright orange vests  
emptied trashcans and watered the little islands of green squeezed in between the dominating concrete of modern urban architecture.

Then she spotted him. Aaron approached her - a tall, slender man of maybe 50 years, his face tanned and clean shaven, his graying  
dark hair perfectly dressed. The dark green cord jacket, white shirt beneath and black jeans made him appear quaint, like an  
english literature professor on his way to a lecture. In his left hand he carried a slim and expensive suitcase.  
His gait was youthful and elegant, exuding a calm, laid-back aura.

"Beth", he greeted her, "I am elated to see you again!".  
She gazed at him, beamed a weak, tired grin, got up and shook his hand reluctantly.

"Hello Aaron", she replied somewhat somberly.  
He mustered her with a warm smile. Aaron's grey eyes sparkled with amusement.

"That's what I call an exhilarating welcome! Let's go around the corner. There is a little pastry shop and a table were we can talk",  
he offered.

"OK", Beth agreed, tight lipped, and followed him.

She never relaxed around Aaron. And Beth could exactly tell why:

5 years ago, while still in high school, she was offered a college scholarship by the mysterious foundation Aaron represented,  
and in return, agreed to work for the somewhat esoteric organization. On the face of it, it was an institute devoted to studies  
in human health and psychology. Its benefactors had endowed it with plenty of resources and funds. 

The foundation's activities were manifold and spread across the globe, in universities and hospitals, schools and nurseries,  
in all areas of child and youth care imaginable. A noble cause, the young woman figured, although puzzled by the tasks  
she was assigned to. 

In the beginning it was asked of Beth to keep her eyes open whenever she would work as a sitter, to look for peculiar behavior  
and abnormal events happening. The institute was primarily interested in male children, displaying extraordinary brightness,  
precociousness, instances of her suffering hallucinations, strange emotions or mental breakdowns.

She never thought much of it and mostly disregarded the eccentric request, kept her eyes open halfheartedly,  
like a watchman assigned to a pointless task.  
Of course, during all those years nothing ever worthy of a report was noted. Until Beth met David, of course.

After she was deemed worthy, sworn to secrecy and her mind conditioned, Beth was allowed a glimpse at the institute's  
real mission and this revelation still made her gasp and shudder today. 

She did not learn about a world domination plan or sinister plotting behind the scenes, and yet, when presented to her,  
the truth was so outlandish and unbelievable, her brain would simply refuse to accept the facts, discount them as complete  
hoax and nuttery. But not much later she was shocked and terrified, the normalcy of her life forever disturbed,  
when it became obvious, even to her stubborn mind, that it was all true:

**Aaron and most of his fellows were basically immortals!**

Not in the sense most fiction stories dealt with the topic, however.

Their bodies would age and die like any other human. But somehow they possessed the skill to transfer their memories and  
experiences to a male offspring they fathered, using the child's mother. as an intermediary, and later, during adolescence,  
merge again with their old self - and "awaken", as they called it. 

This was at the core of "the gift". Its origins were unknown, the exact science behind it subject of feverish studies by the institute,  
although progress seemed painfully slow. Elusive and ethereal the mystery appeared, its links to the physical sciences brittle  
and nearly immeasurable.

The gift's ancillary powers allowed for the reading of minds and altering of perceptions and memories, the ability to persuade people  
and guide their actions - powerful assets that called for careful judgement and exercise -  
the main concern of the foundation's work. 

Although the time of witch-hunting and burning at the stakes, the age of gloomy mental asylums were long gone, the modern world  
posed its very own challenges and Aaron and his brethren knew that any significant disclosure of  
their secrets by whatever means could deal a deadly blow to their group.

Long ago the sworn circle of peculiar people discovered, among all children born, now and then a new gifted soul would appear for  
the first time. The "newcomers" were the reason behind the employment of Beth and countless others.  
It was imperative to find and control them, helping the newcomers learn to steer their powers and to teach  
about the dangers for their body and mind "the gift" harbored when used carelessly. 

And David was now deemed to be a likely candidate to be one of them.

Beth didn't know how far back Aaron's memories reached, how often he already had relocated his mind to a new body, but despite his  
friendly, fatherly demeanor and kind appearance, being near and talking to him always creeped her.

They reached a pittoresque little shop, called "Ms. Harold's café and pastry".  
Aaron opened the door, full of anticipation.

"Aaah, here we are", he announced joyfully, and led Beth in. A little door bell heralded their arrival.  
Beth entered, looked around and allowed herself a shy smile. 

The shop's decoration was homely and comfortably quaint, seemingly out of a time capsule. Beautifully ornamented tables and chairs,  
old fashioned white tea-cloths, fine porcellaine tableware. The delicate fragrance of freshly brewed coffee reached her nose,  
mixed with the addictive aroma of baked pastry, buns and tartelettes, showcased right next to the counter behind an aquiline,  
smooth glass partition. 

Aaron greeted the young blonde woman at the counter with courteous smile and announced he had a reservation. 

The young woman nodded kindly, introduced herself as Ms. Pippin led them to the single table at the very end of the little cafe.  
They took a seat in the soft, cushion chairs and marveled at the stocked two tier pastry tray in the middle of their table.

Aaron chuckled silently.

"Please forgive my onset nostalgia, Beth. I like this little place very much. It reminds me a just a little of times long gone.", he apologized warmly.

Beth relaxed a little.

"It's a cozy place I guess, but at the ground floor of a downtime skyscraper.", she retorted.

Aaron leaned back, still smiling

"I am very much aware this being just a simulacrum, but it calms my senses and consoles my mind",  
he explained and for a moment he appeared like a normal man to her.

Ms Pippins arrived with a pot of freshly brewed coffee and excused herself assiduously.

Aaron opened the briefcase grabbed his smart phone and put it inside, Beth followed suit, knowing well their talk should be kept private.  
The suitcase was closed, its walls interrupting cell tower signals, GPS tracking and sounds alike.

"I am very grateful, Beth. Your message created quite some turmoil and excitement. It does not happen all that often.",  
he remarked casually and started to fill their cups with the hot brew. Beth admitted, it smelled delicious. 

Aaron took a cautious sip, added some cream and stirred his coffee with a little ancient coffee spoon. He nodded and mustered the  
young woman with a friendly smile, sensed Beth's tautness, and slowly shook his head.

"Beth, you look miserable. And I am very sorry. I propose, let's get straight into the matter of it. I am not willing to extend your suffering  
longer than absolutely necessary", he proposed.

Beth shrugged . "Sorry, I am OK. Go ahead!", she answered plainly. 

"May I ask to witness your recollection?", he requested politely.

"I guess, you have to do it", she replied with a weak voice.

"It certainly helps a lot. I am aware it's a delicate issue, but the experience, as you lived through it, is crucial for the assessment",  
Aaron explained.

"Please give me your hand. It will help us speeding up this awkward matter!".

She put her right hand on the table and Aaron enclosed it softly with both of his.

Then he closed his eyes for few seconds. The strangest aspect about him entering her mind was, that she sensed absolutely nothing  
while it happened. Beth sat there, nervous and agitated, waiting for some hint or confirmation, but felt all alone in her uneasiness,  
only the muffled noise of the cafe and the guests behind her.

The thought that somebody, at this very moment was rummaging through her memories and emotions made her shiver  
with fear and sorrow. And, of course, he would witness her struggle with David during the last days, the silent longing building up  
in her. Beth suppressed the surge of shame and panic flushing through her body. 

Then he opened his eyes again, and nodded affirmative.

"I am very grateful, Beth. You probably helped to find another of my brethren", he announced. 

"Is he a newcomer?", she asked with barely concealed interest.

Aarron weighed his head in doubt.

"I don't think so, to be honest. Now it is even more important for us to act with the greatest of expedience.  
When he was shaken and impressed by the music... you remember?"

Beth nodded.

"He's indeed a strange little fellow", Aaron quoted her.

"This is likely far more than him being overwhelmed by the sorrowful music. My guess is, he was confronted with a fragment of actual  
memory from his earlier life, of course, still unfit to make real sense of it. The emotions connected to this moment of his past and the  
present matched perfectly, it brought this little shred to the light. This can happen years before the awakening.", he calmly explained to her

"Independent of how much labor we invest, It would be unrealistic to assume, we find all new souls after they arrive, Beth." 

"There is, of course, a hopefully small group of them, no exact numbers can be known due to the very nature of the  
matter, who discover their gift and even manage to pass it on, clumsily and amateurish, without us ever learning about them and vice versa.  
David is likely one of them, which is impressive.", Aaron carried on and Beth listened fascinated.

Aaron paused of second, his now face showed signs of worry.

"But there is another way it could be understood, Beth."

Aaron sighed.

"We know of a few, who abscond themselves with intent from our influence, rogue spirits, stubborn and obstinate, carefully avoiding to  
get in touch with us. He could be one of them too. There is no certainty at the moment. We would only know after his awakening."

Then he smiled at her.

"And Beth, do not chastise yourself too much about your ... feelings toward him.".

Beth noticed her cheeks blushing and swallowed.

"I sincerely mean it, in all honesty", he reassured her with fatherly warmth.

"He's manipulating you all the time, and does it quite well, given his age.", he admitted with some pride in his voice.

"But the downfall could break his neck. The boy has certainly discovered some of his powers, but is self obsessed, narcissistic and only  
focused on his gratification. Given his attributes he could be in a dangerous loop. We need somebody of our kind to assess the  
situation from within.", Aaron concluded. 

"What about ... his ... medical condition?", she inquired.

Aaron shrugged.

"Your memory was certainly crystal clear with regards to this. But to be honest, I am not an expert on the side effects of a poorly  
executed transfer. It seems to take a real toll on him already. I will talk to some specialist in our organization."

He leaned forward and whispered.

"It is known that most of us end up on the bigger side of things, for whatever reason. But I've never seen anything like this. Believe me!". 

Beth nodded. 'Not even he can make sense of it', she thought, a little relieved.

"If you wouldn't mind, Beth, I'd advise you to stay with him for as long as you can endure. We need somebody close and to watch over him." 

"I will do that. It was only my first week and Andrea .. Mrs McIntyre was satisfied with me. I'll keep you in the loop".

"Thank you. I appreciate that. And for his school ... I think we can arrange something.", Aaron declared with certainty.

Then he grabbed her hand again. 

"Don't worry about your defenses, Beth. They are all intact. He does not seem to have the tools yet to break them.  
But he surely visited you and left some bookmarks there. For now I would not worry too much about him.",  
he remarked with an appeasing smile. 

Beth sighed with relief. 

"OK, thanks."

Then Beth pondered for a while, 

"Aaron, if I may, how does a mind look like?", she asked inquisitively.

Aaron smiled, relaxed and leaned back.

"This is a great question, Beth. However, The answer is not that straight forward. You enter a world, much like in a lucid dream.  
The shape and constituent parts are greatly influenced by the mind of the visitor."

"Some say, the mind is a palace, or a fort, a walled city or a group of overgrown ancient pyramids in a jungle, a temple. There are some  
items and symbols that do not change, regardless of the projection. Others may vary greatly. You, dear Beth, may I say,  
have a beautiful mind indeed.", he lauded her in old english accent and smiled with fatherly adoration.

Beth felt strangely flattered and smiled shyly at Aaron, uncertain how to respond to his compliment. 

"Thank you", she finally answered plainly.

"And If you ever decide to join the mothers of the covenant, you'll be welcomed with open arms. ", he offered 

"Yes, I will think about it", she replied ambiguously.

"Before we conclude our little talk, I urge you to try these little pain au chocolats, Beth. They are delicious", Aaron remarked  
joyfully, picked one from the tray and took a bite. 

"Mmmhh", he chewed and swallowed

"Not even I know the secret of their puff paste, it's so crunchy on the outside, buttery and soft on the inside. The chocolate is dark and  
aromatic, but not bitter", he wallowed 

He picked another one, studied it for a second then held it up with his fingers.

"This is what dedication and passion can lead to - an item of perfection, to be adored and cherished, and in this case, eaten by me!"  
His chuckles were childlike and Beth noticed herself falling for his obvious charms just a little.

At last she felt at relieved, picked one of the pastries and took a bite and rinsed it down with a sip from her coffee - it was heavenly.

"You are right I guess, not too bad for a simulation of nostalgia!", she remarked and both shared a smile for a second. 

. . . 

Part 2: The bully

Jeremy was a troubled child - a 10 year old boy, with a muscular, slightly stocky built, curly reddish hair, dark blue eyes, and a viperish grin,  
dominated by his thick incisors. He was by no means considered handsome, at least not at first glance, but looked at from the right angle,  
he possessed some charms, but avoided putting them at display by intent. 

He was growing up without fatherly guidance, just like David and other kids in his school did. But in his case, circumstances, along with a  
history of neglect and abusive behavior by his narcissistic, over-controlling mother, made him prone to find self-assurance and joy in bullying others. 

He loved to tease his fellow peers, not in a playful or nudging way, but malign and intentional, with fullest knowledge his words would hurt somebody.  
Seeing others in agony or tears excited Jeremy in a peculiar way. 

It was not that the could be considered a psychopath or sinister in his core, but Jeremy had no other positive emotional feedback at his disposal.  
Seeing the tears of others, hurt by his words or threats, his silly retorts or power games, at least was an affirmation that he could change  
aspects of the world around him, that the boy wasn't powerless and therefore not meaningless.

Being hated or feared was way better than being ignored and invisible. And being loved was too much of an investment if there was no  
sincerity involved, his little mind had figured out years ago. 

He just couldn't muster sincerity anymore, Jeremy certain, he was cut from a different cloth - lies, deception, twisting the truth seemed  
more helpful when dealing with dunning questions or thinly veiled threats by his mother or teachers

Being agreeable and bow to others was weak, but doing whatever he wanted, without getting caught was something to strive for.  
And so far his success proved the boy right. 

Sometimes circumstances called for letting a fist fly. It was not that he enjoyed the actual fighting, or was even particularly good at it, but whatever  
he lacked in technique, the angry boy compensated with experience. 

The buildup leading to it was what excited him the most: the challenge thrown and the retorts to it, the humiliating laughter and goading,  
until the other bailed out, beaten without a punch, trotting off with a sunken head.

And when it still escalated into a fight, he jumped into it fast, without much skill, but instead with vigor and the maximum strength  
his stocky body could muster. Until now this approach proved to be sufficient.

Later at night, he would lay in his bed, bathing in a languorous adrenaline afterglow. His hand would sneak into is PJs where he found  
his large, throbbing, upward pointing cock and tuck on it vigorously, soaked in the delicate arousal flashing through the back of his  
head, pressed the hard dick down towards his legs, until the pressure in his pelvis slowly evolved into a pulsating pain. 

A silent, high pitched whimper would escape his half open mouth, agonizing, pleasureful waves held sway over him for a few, precious moments,  
while his youthful frame trembled. He would sense some forceful spurts of his still clear, sweet cum splatter on his bed-sheets  
until, finally, Jeremy would exhale and come to rest, dulled by the afterglow of his climax...

Being the "ruler" of a classroom granted the boy some validation and, acted as a band-aid for the scars imprinted on Jeremy's soul,  
allowed him to carry on and overwhelm the trauma that was his early childhood. There was one big problem, however. 

He, being a repeater, was now in a new class, the well-established and stable universe of years past shattered to smithereens  
and replaced by new, uncertain grounds. And since god could be spiteful and had chosen him to be on the receiving end of his anger,  
Jeremy was now in the same class with a boy he already heard about: David McIntyre!

During the first days of the new school week, Jeremy held back, tested the waters carefully, investigated the characters and personalities  
of his new peers, laid out plans how he would approach and make them submit in order to regain control of the classroom.  
He circled the main contender for his chosen role from a safe distance, scowled at him with barely concealed disdain.

'What a pussy', he thought scornfully.  
David's face alone made Jeremy raging, his beautiful elfish traits and handsome smile, just waiting to be punched by his fist.

"How do you like that, you faggot?", he'd ask him, laughing, as the blonde boy would lay on the ground, felled  
by Jeremy, beaten into submission by the new king.

'Look at his slim shoulders, I bet he can't even get his fists up without fainting. I don't care if he is a bit taller than me, I will kick his ass!'

David seemed so wholesome and charming, lighthearted and joyful,  
probably helped others with their homework because he waaass sooooooooo bright.

"Yuck". he wanted to spit on the ground. And, of course, everybody seemed to like him, even the girls! 

Girls hated boys, he knew for sure. But now, they obviously had conspired against all proven truths and principles of the world.  
Not only did they talk to him, no, Jeremy watchfully gazed at their longing, coquettish glimpses, how they arranged their hair and  
smiled at David, They adored this wimp, pined and yearned. It was revolting!

And David returned their flirting gazes, being all Mister Handsome Blonde Boy. 

It seemed as if he could have all of them. Yet he made sure not to commit. He was treating them equally and thus keeping the hopes  
in all of them well and alive. David incorporated all what Jeremy hated and the boy shuddered in spite.  
For the first time in years he felt just a little bit intimidated by the challenge.

Jeremy was waiting for the right occasion to challenge him right away. It only took a few days for it to happen:

On Friday, shortly before recess ended he caught David in front of the lavatory in the boy's restroom, washing his hands, and decided to attack.

"Hey, David, I heard you fuck your mother? How is it like?", he inquired, with a viperish grin, after he sneaked next to the  
blonde boy. 

David, unfazed, proceeded to dry his hands with a paper towel, then turned sideways and mustered the originator of the vile question.

"Is everything OK, Jeremy?", he replied, slightly amused.

Jeremy pushed him a bit.

"Are you deaf or stupid? I asked a simple question. How does it feel like? Do you like it?", his voice full of disdain.

David no longer smiled. His body stiffened and the boy's eyes began to glare fierily.

"Not that bad actually, Jeremy. I'd rather fuck your mother, but she's always too tired after she beats you to a pulp every evening",  
he snapped back and grinned, fully aware he touched on his attacker's weakest spot.

Jeremy's chest began to heave as he felt the rage pulse through his body

"Take that back, you bastard!", he growled at the blonde boy, and clenched his fists, ready to engage him.

David was surprisingly calm.

"Why should I, it is the truth", he replied plainly.

Then he took a step towards Jeremy and began to mock him.

"You in your bed, all alone, licking your wounds, like a beaten puppy. How does THIS feel, Jeremy?". 

"Take it back. I dare you", Jeremy demanded, trembling with fury.

David paused a few seconds and stared into the redhead's eyes.

"NO, Jeremy!".

Jeremy screamed and swung his fist, channeled all his anger and hate, then landed a punch in David's face.

David felt a sharp pain pierce through him, stumbled back, and slid down the tiles of the wall, moaning. Blood dribbled out of a small  
cut at the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, slightly dizzy. Then David sensed a swift movement from  
the corner of his eye.

With another war cry Jeremy hurled into him, launched his fists, but would not land another hit. The attacker was surprised by a sudden,  
dull pain in his sternum, felt the air escape his lungs, staggered backwards, trying to catch his breath and started to pant.. 

David's move had been fast and precise. Although the boy did not possess nearly as much strength as his opponent, he directed a well placed,  
lightning fast punch at the nerve bundle in his chest. David moaned silently and forced himself to get up. He approached the bent boy,  
still fighting for air, grabbed his chin, jerked his head towards his gaze and peered at Jeremy.

The distressed boy began to whimper as David's face changed right in front of him.  
A daemonic grimace stared at Jeremy, with pointed ears and elongated face, a snakeish, split tongue slid out of his mouth,  
danced around hungrily. There was a snarl - a pair of long fangs reached for his victim's smooth, exposed throat

Jeremy was overwhelmed by an all-encompassing rush of fear and panic, began to whimper, paralyzed and aching.

The daemon's hungry eyes, glaring with a swirling bright emerald green, saw right through him, yanked on his crouching, volatile soul.

Then Jeremy perceived a voice, high pitched, polyphonic, distorted and eerie, as if a choir of evil sirens screeched at him.

"You think you are all though Jeremy? Cross me once again and I will devour your soul. You are nothing but a little boy, pretending  
to be big and scary. I feel nothing but pity for you!". 

The daemon grinned ghoulishly and got closer, his fangs now nearly reaching the trembling boy's throat.

"No, please", Jeremy begged

Then it whispered:

"I know exactly what you are Jeremy. I see you crying silently into your cushions, how you wet your bet at nights, and the fury of your  
mother beating you for it. And how good it feels when you jerk on your growing, angry cock and get off on your little delusions of grandeur." 

"Ohh don't you hope I don't know your dirtiest and deepest little secret, Jeremy. How you stare at the boy's butts in the locker room  
and their tasty little bulges, their smooth skin and graceful bodies."

Jeremy stared at the daemon's face, petrified and shook his head

"No, I beg you, leave me go, please, I do whatever you want", he plighted, his voice crumbling and whiny.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Do you want the whole school to know that you, the big bad bully, is into boys?. You FAGGOT?! You can make it all go away, Jeremy.  
Keep your head low, very low, be nice and quiet and then, MAYBE I leave you be. If not, you're dead.  
DEAAAAAAD, Jeremy", the daemon growled and laughed bloodcurlingly.

Jeremy suddenly was dizzy and felt his consciousness wane.

. . 

"Jeremy??", a faint voice, remote and reverberant.

Jeremy panted, gasped for air, his body jerked forward.

"Whaaaa... What happened?", he asked, looked around and found himself on the ground, resting against the white tiles of the boy's rest room.  
Leaned over him was David, his hand reached out to help him up.

"David!. What happened to me?", he asked suspiriously, full of confusion, and grabbed David's hand for support.

"I am sorry, Jeremy", David shrugged, "I think we both got into a fight", he explained and pointed at the little cut in his face, still bleeding,  
while he helped the boy up.

"What?? Why??", Jeremy asked dumbfounded, devoid of any recollection.

David mustered him, then beamed a little, encouraging smile, which he gradually expanded until it was disarming.

"If you don't know, then nobody can tell. You were very angry."

David shrugged.

"I'm not mad at you, just confused. I wasn't mean to you. You just came in, pushed me and hit me!", he explained  
to the dumbfounded redhead. 

Jeremy shook his head. As hard as he tried to remember there was nothing. The only thing he was certain of was his .... love for him?!

Jeremy now gazed at David with unbridled admiration and fought an urge to kiss the boy's lush lips.

"David, I am sorry, I don't know want came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you", he apologized,

David smiled coyly.

"What about us being friends instead of hitting each other?", the blonde boy suggested casually

"Yes, of course, you're right. Let's be friends", Jeremy gave in without a second thought and started to smile, this time missing the viperish  
venom. It came with sincerity instead.

. .

The next night Jeremy would not fall asleep. The boy tossed and turned in his bed restlessly, his body felt hot and feverish,  
trembled with excitement. Jeremy already had left behind scolding himself for obsessing over his new friend, his rational mind beaten  
into submission by the colorful fantasies and the arousal they brought him. What he felt now, with every fiber of his strong, young body  
was no longer admiration or platonic affection. It was pure sexual longing, like nothing he ever felt before.

They met for a few minutes after school, in the restroom, still a bit shy, but shirtless.

And for the first time in his live Jeremy experienced how it felt like to be desired. David gazed at him hungrily and started to feel his strong  
muscles, complimented him on his well-defined arms and shoulders - the blonde boy's palm caressed his flat stomach and six pack.  
Jeremy began to shudder. He did not feel ashamed, when his long, hardening cock pushed up under his waistband until it reached  
near his bellybutton, pressed against his lower stomach, pulsing and aching, its tip shiny and glistening. 

And David gently rubbed over it, grabbed his shaft, pinched the glans and tucked it tenderly, until Jeremy moaned silently. 

Then they started to kiss and Jeremy inhaled his addictive odor, hugged the slim boy's frame and passionately pushed it towards him  
and suddenly felt a massive, hardening lump against his thighs. Full of surprise his gaze went down and he noticed the outline of a  
massive hanging cock along Davis's pant legs and gasped. The blonde boy smiled broadly and let his curious friend grope and feel it.

"This is a preview for our next time", David whispered conspiratory and giggled. 

Jeremy's heartbeat was thumping in his ears, and he nodded, speechless and awestruck

They soon left after, but since this moment the only thing in Jeremy's mind were the burned-in images of David gazing hungrily at  
him and the barely contained bulk of his massive cock. 

He wanted more of it,no, ALL of it, and his longing started to consume him.  
"Damn", he panted and looked at his alarm clock. The green digits showed "2:57 A.M"

Jeremy switched on the little light on his nightstand and listened for a few seconds. No noises from downstairs could be heard.  
His mother was hopefully already asleep. He pushed back the covers and stripped off his PJs.  
Jeremy decided tonight he would not relieve himself surreptitiously under the covers, his cock bent down,  
ashamed of the act of self gratification.

This time he wanted to marvel at it. He sat up and leaned against the wall and then admired his throbbing, hairless cock.  
He knew it was too large for his age. When he last measured it, it was over 7 inches already, and he was only 10 years old!  
Until recently he would have felt ashamed and embarrassed, but not today, not anymore.

He gripped it with both of his hands, and jerked it, his skin moved with ease and exposed the broad tip. Jeremy noticed the clear,  
sticky drop on it and spread it carefully over his glans. It felt so smooth and good. 

He threw back his head and started to fantasize again, imagined David's head near his cock. How would it feel when he encompassed it with his  
lips and his tongue would dance around it? Would David even like it? He hoped so and wished for the blonde boy suck on it eagerly,  
while stroking along his length with both of his hands. 

Then Jeremy bent forward until his protruded tongue reached his tip and he moaned silently as his tongue swirled around his cock head.  
He picked up his own taste, bitter, metallic and musky, with a hint of vanilla, and Jeremy felt little flashes of arousal spread to his back and balls.

Now, after 4 hours of constant tucking and jerking, daydreaming and fantasizing Jeremy realized how exhausted and hurt he was.  
His obsession had nearly driven him insane. Jeremy started to pump both handed and rough, aching for salvation. 

"David, please let me go", he panted while ruthlessly jerking his battered boymeat. 

Then, agonizing minutes later, he finally galloped past the point of no return. His shaking body tensed and Jeremy moaned loudly during  
the seemingly endless 10 second buildup to the strongest orgasm he ever had. The boy's thick smooth balls squeezed painfully against is body.

Then Jeremy concentrated his vision on the tip of his cock.

Shortly before the first volley shot out, he yanked back his foreskin one final time, this time rough and painful and then watched himself unload,  
with amazement and self-admiration.

Jeremy's clear cum was still watery and thin, but he got plenty, and shot it out with force, His cock pulsed and cramped,  
the voluminous spurts were ejected and sent off into the half-light of his room. More than a dozen times he convulsed and panted  
until the tension gradually made way for satiation and post orgasmic bliss. Jeremy let go of his cock, spent and drained, the half hard snake  
rested exhausted on his pelvis .

"Thank you. David", he whispered and pulled up the covers. Slowly he felt his fever wane and shortly after he drifted off into a calm, dreamless sleep.

. . . 

Part 3: The catch

(the following Monday)

"Mr. Anderson" was written on the blackboard, as the students of David's class entered their room, one by one, on Monday morning.  
Laid back chatter and yawns could be heard, video clips and music on smartphones were shared, Social media posts liked and mocked.  
A few kids spotted the inscription on the blackboard, but with typical childlike Monday morning agility, they disregarded it.  
Nobody knew who Mr. Anderson was and why his name was written.

15 Minutes later the mystery was solved

At 8 A.M. Mrs Jenner, the schools principle entered the classroom, right behind her was a tall, athletic man, maybe 25 years old.

"Hello class", she addressed the kids in the room and they listened excited.

"Mrs. Renton has called in sick. She'll be gone for at least 4 weeks. Since we're quite short on teachers at the moment, we're very relieved  
that Mr. Anderson from High Park Elementary was willing and able to join our school on a very short notice."

Mr Anderson nodded and smiled.

"He will work as your English teacher for the weeks to come. Thank you". the principle closed, shook the young man's hand and left the room. 

20 fascinated pairs of 9 year old eyes, were gazing at their new teacher..

"Hello kids. My name is on the blackboard already. I am Mr. Anderson and I am happy to see you. I am not really good with names and faces.  
So let me pick up the attendance list and let's see if I can remember your names and faces anytime soon, OK?",

He received some nods from the seats, picked up the sheet and a pen and started to work through the list.

David was ELATED.  
A young male teacher, he'd never seen such a thing. And he looked .... handsome David had to admit,  
and for a short moment he was lost in a fantasy were Mr. Anderson and his mom would meet and like each other  
and he would have a real dad again, and a cool one too.

Indeed, the teacher seemed somewhat sophisticated. His hair was cut short, chestnut brown, His eyes of nearly white grey. He wore a light  
blue shirt accompanied by a dark blue tie. The dress pants looked classy and expensive. 

The baritone of his calm voice sounded through the room, calm and authoritative and as Mr. Anderson went through the attendance sheet he  
asked every student not only to say "here", but requested they stated their birthday, favorite food and what their parents' occupation was.  
He explained it would help him to remember them better. Finally it was his turn.

"David McIntyre?", Mr Anderson asked and looked around.

"Here, Mr. Anderson", David raised his hand. Their gazes met and David beamed a friendly smile at him.

My birthday is the 20th of January. My mother is a business lawyer and I don't have a dad.", he stated.

"My favorite food is big steak and mashed potatoes, with pancakes close second.", David closed and giggled.

The teacher mustered him with amusement and thanked kindly.

Then Mr Anderson proceeded to the next of his peers.

A little later, during the lesson, David began to feel bored. It was not Mr. Anderson's fault.  
The teacher was great, David figured, he had full control over the classroom, there were no interruptions,  
no twittering. His eyes sparkled lively, the smile broad and encouraging and the class was under the  
benevolent sway of his smooth baritone. 

'But it's English', David pitied himself, 'I speak English very well, why do I have to learn it in school again?'.

Then, out of boredom, David committed a 'costly' mistake: He slipped into Mr. Anderson's mind.

He came to his senses, and it was cold and dark. An icy, arctic breeze pierced through his skin and made David's projection shiver.  
Tiny, crystal snowflakes danced in front of him, in unpredictable patterns, dictated by the jerky wind. It was daytime, but the sky was covered by  
gloomy, towering black clouds. 

Near the horizon, murky orange sunlight leaked through and barely illuminated the world. Above him, lightning flashed, followed by muffled thunders  
many seconds later. David looked down. The sand beneath his bare feet was black, dusty and crystalline.

David's body began to shudder. Then he saw Mr. Anderson's mind palace and was awestruck. 

It was a monstrous citadel, the walls black and made of concrete, giant metal spikes protruding out of it.  
A legion of searchlight cones, directed at the ground wandered around, tirelessly. Behind the massive walls, bathing in a hazy smog,  
a modern city skyline could be glimpsed by the boy, towering skyscrapers and ugly abominations of steel, glass and concrete. The main gate,  
100 yards away, was guarded by two massive machines, humanoid in shape, armed with scary futuristic guns. 

Their heads twitched watchfully, thin red tracking beams shot out of them and strobed the area in front.  
David felt a surge of panic.

Then the guards detected him. David looked down his chest in fascination and horror and stared at the two glowing red dots.  
The strange looking guns were drawn. Full of panic, the boy returned

"NOOOOO!!!", David screamed and winced. The whole classroom was silent and stared at him. 

Mr Anderson, turned around from the blackboard and mustered David, his face marked by surprise and worry.

"David, is everything OK?"

The boy coughed and panted.

"Can I use the restroom real quick? I got something in my throat", David managed to squeeze out while still fighting for his breath and composure.

"Sure", the teacher answered with an ambiguous smile.

David got up and tumbled, the estranged glances of his peers on his back, ran out to the hallway and reached the restroom.  
He went straight into a cubicle and locked it, sat down and began to sob, his chest heaving up and down, the boy's heart hammering.  
For few minutes he sat there, cried and waited until the turmoil in his head finally settled down.

'Who is he?', was David's first inquisitive thought afterwards, it was immediately followed by  
'Is he here because of me?'. This prospect made the boy shudder again. 

Should he call Beth to pick him up and call in sick?

David finally disregarded that thought, deemed it cowardly.

But what should he do ?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the bell. David plucked up all his courage and decided to return to the class room and to face whatever would come next.  
Mr Anderson gazed at him and nodded, sat on his chair and waited until he and David were the only ones left.  
He approached David, mustered him friendly.

"I already excused you for the next lesson. You and I gonna talk. NOW!". It was a command, not a suggestion.  
David swallowed and nodded affirmatively - weak and defeated.

. . 

A few minutes later they entered the little teacher conference room. Mr Anderson locked the door and pointed at the two chairs.  
David sat down, his head sunken. The teacher took a seat across him, stretched out and and exhaled. 

"David, please look at me", he requested, his voice calm and warm.

The boy looked up, reluctantly, and stared right into Mr. Anderson's grey eyes.

"Good boy. Now let me have a look at you!".

Mr. Anderson closed his eyes for a few seconds, concentrated and calm. David felt an urge to call for help, scream, get up and flee, but felt tired and  
weak. He tried to lift his arm, but the command was ignored by his limb. The boy realized that he was paralyzed and had to endure whatever  
his teacher had planned for him. Defeated and out of wits he lifted all resistance and gave in, equally relieved and anxious. 

Tears ran down David's cheeks, as his mind was explored and exposed. 

Their foreheads touched, a little electric sparkle shot through the boy's head and spine. David shuddered.

"My, what a beautiful boy you are, David. You are a little brother of mine.", he whispered. His hand tenderly stroked David's cheek.

"I see you discovered your gift already, brother. But it's not at all what you think it is", Mr. Anderson explained calmly. 

"It is not a toy, and nothing to squander. It can be ... dangerous. And you have just scratched the surface."

He went further. Seconds ticked by.

"You're very careless, David!", the teacher sighed.

"You went too far with Jeremy. Aren't you aware what you did to him? In two weeks the boy will throw himself off a bridge. You have to fix  
this mess. And all the other sloppy jobs you left behind, my little brother!"

David's eyes widened. Mr. Anderson nodded.

"Gosh, even your own mother! You've been a naughty little fellow!", he remarked and slowly ruffled David's hair

"The mind is fickle and brittle. There is a price to pay whenever you play your little game, David. And you don't even know it yet."

"And look what you did to yourself the last time you tried to pass over, David!", Mr Anderson's glance wandered down to David's crotch.

The teacher shook his head, his face filled with sorrow and concern.

Then he placed a gentle kiss on David's forehead.

"But I am here to help you, little brother. You have a lot to learn. We must get to work very soon!", he whispered.

"Now, go to your room, David", he requested and David knew what to do.

He became awake in his workshop and heard a rattling noise at its door.  
David grew excited. He ran over, pushed the handle eagerly and now, for the first time, the door opened.  
He stepped outside and into his mind's sunny court yard . 

David gasped in awe and started to run, exhilarated.

He passed the gardens and flower beets, the growing pine trees and fountains, marveled at sophisticated, slim buildings with colored  
glass windows and the towering halls of his memories, reached the outer wall, climbed up a set of stone stairs, until he stood at the top.  
He looked down at the fort of his boy kingdom and cheered, full of ecstasy and joy:

"What a beautiful mind!!!"

== THE END ==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thanks for your read.  
> I hope you enjoyed the ride during the last 6 weeks.  
> As stated earlier, our cast of characters will return, but first I plan to work on a few one-shots supporting  
> the overarching universe of the series - of course incorporating well known themes and familiar setups  
> Given the more than decent success and interest, at least with regards to the hits and kudos, I feel obligated  
> and delighted to continue writing :)
> 
> As always, I am looking forward to your comments and replies.  
> Thank you!


End file.
